


Noticed

by Suliana



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda - linkeduniverse
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimples, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Graphic Description, Hyrule has freckles fight me if you think otherwise, Hyrule is my child, Legend has a potty mouth, Legend is a nosey little shite, Let me have my headcannons kthnx, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No beta we die like Wild, Sky is going to wash his mouth out with soap, Time Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the dimples, all the feels, alternate universe shenanigans, and he'll shank anyone who hurts 'Rule, but I love him anyway, downfall duo - Freeform, like for real, remember we only hurt the ones we love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/pseuds/Suliana
Summary: In the time-honored traditions of the "Five Times A noticed B, and One Time B noticed A" format...Five times Legend noticed something about Hyrule.  Because I'm a fan of the angst, I'mma hurt the boys.Rating for violence and Legend's potty mouth.
Comments: 265
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally writing this on the fly, yo. I somehow found my way into this fandom and fug me, I've fallen down the rabbit hole. The sibling rivalry/relationships are fun as heck to explore. 
> 
> Yeah, so also... first time writing to this specific format, and I tend to look at formats and be like "yeah, I do what I want" soooo hopefully you're not sticklers.
> 
> Original idea by jojo on tumblr.
> 
> e: 10 September 20 - updated tags

Three Links from three different eras traipsed down the overgrown trail, each with a hand on the hilt of their favored weapon. Time was speaking softly to Sky, the younger man looking distinctly uncomfortable with the darkness of the forest surrounding them.

Not a surprise, Legend supposed, his hand clammy on the leather-wrapped hilt of his own sword. From what he had learned in the few days since joining this... quest? shindig? Hylia-cursed joy-ride?... The other had come from a place with elevation of some sort, though he wasn't entirely clear on how. Or where. Or when. 

He had mentioned something about flying. On a bird. _On_. A. Bird.

Yeah, because that was apparently a _thing_ now.

 _Fucking Hylia_ , he groused under his breath. The others had both flinched when he had aired that particular curse around the fire the night before, so he had made the conscious decision to at least moderate some of his language. 

Some.

He hadn't paused his mental tirade at the goddess. _Fucking put us in a shit-tier wherever the hell we are... can't drink the water, it's poisoned. Can't eat the wildlife, it's poisoned. And ornery. Very fucking ornery. Even the plants are sharp and pointy and want to try to stab us._

He paused a moment in his rant to swat a mosquito that had decided his bare knee was to be its smorgasbord for the night. A nasty smear of blood and bug goo remained, and he choked back a sound of indignant disgust, trying to wipe his hand clean on his tunic. 

He hated bugs almost as much as he hated Hylia. 

Time paused on the barely-visible trail, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. "Why don't we just make a camp for the night? This place... is draining."

Sky sighed in silent relief. "I thought it was just me..."

He gave the bug goo another, ineffectual wipe onto his tunic. "It's... strangely familiar?" he admitted softly, chin down in a moment of thought before he twisted, glancing around. "There's a rock facing we passed a little while ago, I'd rather have one side protected."

"Agreed," Time rolled his shoulder before returning his hand to his sword's hilt. "Let's head that way. I doubt we'll find a town anywhere near here, not with a trail looking like this."

 _We're not going to find a town, period_ , was Legend's thought, but he wasn't entirely sure why he was so certain of that. They had gone through the weird black swirl of light and dark magic Sky had called a portal, to a place that was most certainly not his home. The vacation away from Ravio seemed like a bonus... for the first little while. Now... he would almost rather pay the obscene rental charges for something innane he could probably do without than continue in this strange place. Everything here just seemed... wrongly familiar. The lay of the land... was almost like home, but the vegetation and fauna, the strange color of the water and sky, the sense of foreboding that seemed to come from the very trees themselves... 

He shook himself physically, jogging a few paces to gain on the others, who had kept walking while he was wool-gathering. The sooner they got under cover, the happier he would be.

* * *

Sky was something amazing to him. 

He had been on his share of adventures, more than he would like to admit. More than he ever wanted... _gee, thanks Hylia_. Didn't want that childhood anyway. He had, in those adventures, picked up... his share of idiosynracies. He had a strong dislike of thunderstorms, a stronger one of anything with more than four legs. Dark magic was high on the List of Things that Piss ~~Link~~ Legend off. Ganon, of course. Bitch goddesses that kept saddling him with quests when all he wanted was to plant a damned garden and solve the greatest of mysteries - why cuccos hated him so much.

Sky's single quirk overshadowed all of his. 

The man could literally fall asleep at the drop of a hat. He didn't need a blanket, or a sleeping roll, or any sort of pillow. Fuck, the man didn't even need to by laying down, apparently.

They had started a small fire when they settled into their campsite for the night, pulling some jerky out of their packs and sharing it around. Water they drank sparingly, no one knew where, or even if, they would find a source of potable water.

And then Sky had gone to sleep.

Sitting up, head tilted back against the rock wall backing their camp. His mouth had dropped open, and he was snoring. He had literally just closed his eyes, and went to a dead sleep. 

Legend blinked once.

Then again.

Time just shrugged. "He did this the night after I met him, too. I would think he was a narcoleptic, but he doesn't randomly fall asleep."

"I'm... impressed?" Legend admitted. "I just hope he doesn't catch a bug in his mouth."

The eldest reached over and tapped Sky's chin, and the mouth obediently closed.

He dropped his head into his hands, trying to not laugh, before picking up a nearby stick and poking their fire, stirring the embers. "What do you think we're here for?" he asked before reaching for his pack. A whetstone was easy enough to find, and an oily rag. His sword found its way to rest across his knees, his concentration on making sure there were no imperfections on the cutting edge.

Time shrugged. "I feel like there's probably one of... a Link, here. A hero of this time? Era? But I dont' recognize anything at all, not the terrain, not the animals, not the plants. It's all..."

"Familiar, but not?"

He jerked sharply, staring at the shorter man as he wiped his rag across the blade. "Exactly. I think Sky feels it, too."

Legend set the rag off to the side before standing, making a cautionary gesture to Time. His sword rose, with the blade tip up, a ready position. "Come out and stop lurking," he called into the woods, having finally identified the strange prickling at the edge of his awareness.

Time's eye widened, and he was on his feet in less than a second. He moved like a wild cat, all lithe muscle, poised and ready to spring as his own sword was out of its sheath with not even the faintest sound of metal against leather.

The woods had gone silent when he had moved, and only after a few long moments of completely stillness did the undertone of normal forest sounds return. 

Neither Time or Legend moved, swords unwavering as they stared into the undergrowth. Sky remained asleep, snoring softly.

Long moments later, and a bush rustled, far to the left of where they were facing. Legend bit back a curse at himself, swinging around to bring his weapon to bear, should their watcher try to attack. Time shifted subtly, putting his back to his own to protect his blind spots. 

The bush rustled again, and a young man, probably no more than a teen, appeared as if summoned by some strange spell, as if he was _part_ of the woods.

If his adventures had taught him only a single thing, it was to be observant. In an instant, he had sized up the other, and was puzzled by what he was presented with. 

Shaggy brown hair was greasy and somewhat tangled, a few stray leaves behind his pointed ears. Blue eyes were wary, flashing between all three of the others. He held a battered sword, hands mostly steady, and what looked like a well-worn bow was slung over his back. His clothes were of the same quality, threadbare and patched, and his feet were bare.

It wasn't hard to figure out who this was, just by his appearance.

 _What the_ fuck, _Hylia_ , he ranted internally. This kid looked like a stiff wind could blow him away, clearly anxious by being called out.

"Hello, traveler. Would you like to join us?" Time had shifted again, putting his sword back in his sheath with slow, exaggerated motions. "We have some extra food, if you'd like?" Legend suppressed his urge to comment on Time's approach, the 'handle with care, wild animal, don't poke' method not even a little bit subtle.

A nudge to his back and he was putting his own sword away, not breaking eye contact from the other. Large, telegraphed motions had them both sitting back by the fire, neither of them exposing their backs. No need to be careless.

The strange boy remained silent, his eyes still darting back and forth between the three. Slowly, ever so cautiously, he bought his arm up and over his shoulder, letting his sword slide home with a soft _schnink_. His bare feet were soundless on the forest floor, his ears were pinned back in his clear agitation. But he came forward, sitting on the far side of the fire, where he could easily bolt back into the woods.

"I'm Link," Time smiled at him, holding out a strip of jerky on an open palm. Legend bit back the desire to chortle, he was treating the kid like a skittish colt. "This is... the fella sleeping is also Link, and so's-"

"So am I," Legend broke in as he settled back, keeping his hands visible. 

Nervous eyes that had locked onto the strip of meat popped up, pupils wide. "S-so... 'm I... How?" A shaking hand darted out and snatched the jerky, clutching it to his midsection as he tried to process something that should have been impossible.

Time shrugged. "Hylia. She's put us on a new quest, and if we're here, and you're here, my guess is she wants you to come with us."

Legend kept a weather eye on the new Link, on how shaking hands tore the jerky in half. He would have expected him to eat both, the kid looked... underfed, at best, and was mildly surprised when one of the pieces was shoved into a belt pouch. Huh.

Time hadn't caught the furtive motions. "I'm the Hero of Time," he introduced himself formally. "It's easier for us to not all be 'Link'. Sleepyhead is Sky, the Hero of the Sky, and this is Legend, the Hero of-"

"L-legends?" the voice broke.

He cocked his head. That wasn't the sound of someone's voice cracking in fear, or anxiety. That was the sound of someone unused to speaking, the raspiness in the back of the kid's throat clear.

He gave a toothy smile, despite the sinking feeling he was starting to have. "That's me," he waved casually. "What's your title, kid?"

Instead of a simple response, he looked down, looking at the piece of meat he held between filthy hands. His ears sank lower, his shoulders hunched. He mumbled under his breath, as if to himself, before answering properly. "Hero of Hyrule."

"Hyrule it is then," Sky chirped, having decided to join the land of the living. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Sky took first watch, assuring Hyrule a dozen or more times that it would be fine to grab a few hours of sleep. 

Haltingly, but with growing confidence, their new party member had offered to share his home with them, but Time had suggested they wait to travel until daybreak. He had accepted this before settling to sleep, his eyes glinting in the fire light as he watched everything around him.

He never did eat the second piece of jerky.

Sky woke Legend up for his watch before immediatelly dropping to sleep himself. He huffed a soft laugh as he stood up and stretched, before stirring the fire up. 

Sky was dead to the world, flopped on his bedroll with his sailcloth tugged over his ears.

Time's breathing was even and steady, relaxed as he stretched out on his back, his pack tucked beneath him as a pillow. The new- Hyrule, he reminded himself... well, that couldn't possibly be comfortable.

Hyrule was curled into a tight ball, his back flush to the rock facing. His sword was resting atop it's sheath, it's bare blade shining in the firelight. One hand was curled around the hilt, the other tucked up close to his chest. His breathing was short and choppy, like he was running a race in his sleep. 

He wanted to wake him from what couldn't possibly be a pleasant dream, but he also didn't want a sword in his gut.

Instead, he began rummaging through his pack, considering. The kid's bare feet were bothering him, but he was moderately sure he didn't have anything in his bag of stuff that could fix the problem. He twisted one of his rings in consideration. Given what Time had told him about these portal things, they likely wouldn't in this shithole of an era long. Finding boots was added to the top of his mental priority list.

His ear twitched, and he jerked up. Hyrule was sitting bolt upright, his sword clutched in his left hand as he looked desperately around. 

_Huh_. "Hey kiddo," he said softly, not wanting to wake the others, but thrice damnit, the kid looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. "Bad dream?"

Blue eyes blinked at home a few times before any sign of recognition cleared their cloudiness. His motions were jerky as he nodded, slipping his sword to the side as he stood, stumbled to the fire. "Memories."

He could relate to that. 

He had the awful suspicion all the Links could. 

"Been there, done that," he tried to keep his natural snark down, it wouldn't help settle the other. "We've... I think we've all seen some shit."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Hyrule's face, and he felt like he had somehow won.

They continued with small talk and banter for hours, speaking about nothing and everything, but no real information changing hands. Legend had a new understanding of the perils of the wildlife, of both Hyrule and _Hyrule_ , but nothing usable in terms of their quest. Sinking realization about life in this era prickled his mind, bringing up troubling questions. 

In turn, he had briefly told the other of his own world, of Ravio, that he had been on multiple quests. He had been mildly surprised when his counterpart had softly admitted to a pair of his own, but hadn't elaborated past that.

Interesting.

In the wee hours of the morning, he had gently nudged Hyrule as he stood. "Go back to sleep, kiddo. It's Time's turn to watch, I'm beat."

The dark smudges under Hyrule's eyes looked deeper in the flickering fire light. He didn't respond, but rose and returned back to his small pile of gear. 

A few soft words, a murmured idea, and Time was up, stretching. The pops of the older man's back were overly loud in the predawn quiet, but he didn't comment as he settled onto his own bedroll. He was well on his way to sleep when Time stood and scooped up his blanket, giving it a careful shake, and silently approached the small form of Hyrule. He had returned to his tight ball, his hand wrapped again around his sword's sheath. 

He would wake in the morning with a camp blanket draped over him, tucked around his feet.

* * *

He wanted to punch something.

A tree. A baby. That _thrice-damned_ bitch, Hylia. 

He had the sneaking suspicion that Time and Sky felt the same, if their faces were anything to go by. Thankfully, Hyrule wasn't familiar with their physical tells yet to know that they were all _pissed_. 

He had spoken softly to Sky before the kid had woken, sharing the pertinent bits of information and trusting him to share with Time. He hadn't wanted to believe that this timeline had decayed as badly as it had, but... here was proof.

 _Here_ was Hyrule's... home. 

His cave.

The hero of the era living in a _cave._

 _Alone_.

He had to pause and take a deep breath and _focus_ because he was going to lose his shit, and lose it spectacularly. 

The kid had alluded to being alone, of being an outsider because of the misdeeds of the royal family of this time, of being ostracized. 

He hadn't wanted to believe it, but here, again, was the proof. 

It was a natural cave, and Time and Sky both had to duck to get into the small cavern. They had both made gently excuses to back out after a few moments, neither comfortable standing hunched over. 

It was smaller than his bedroom, back at home.

"Won't take long to pack," he had told them softly, scuttling off to a battered chest along the back wall. An even more battered pack came out, a canteen clipped to one of the shoulder straps. A faded tome that _reeked_ of magic, the leather binding falling off, was set against the back to form a solid surface, then assorted gear followed. A package of arrow heads, one of fletching. A whetstone. A pair of daggers. A few spare tunics, all nearly as worn as the one he was wearing. A pair of trousers.

No boots.

He glanced over his shoulder, paused, then seemed satisfied that it was only Legend with him. His ratty tunic was pulled off, tousling his hair and revealing-

Legends gulped, the urge to _punch_ back and stronger than before. 

He had scars, but that wasn't the thing setting him off. They all had scars, it was apparently part and parcel with Hylia's great plan. Beat your hero until he looks like ground beef, heal him a few times with fairies and potions, set him back on his feet and let's try for round two.

No, it wasn't the scars ~~except the ones that looked suspiciously like whip marks across his back~~ that was the problem. 

He was _thin_. 

His timeline was shit, he would be the first to admit it. He knew what starvation was, what it looked like, how it acted.

And he was looking at it.

He didn't realize he was digging his fingernails into his palm until he realized the tips of his fingers were damp with blood, the crescents of his nails having broken the surface.

Hyrule, not having noticed his agitation, was pulling on what had to be his best tunic, still one that he would have resigned to the garbage heap, tucking a cuff around his wrist under the long sleeve.

The hiding of the jerky suddenly made a lot more sense. 

He made no comment, he _couldn't_. Anything he said would sound like a recrimination, a commendation, and Hyrule _didn't_ deserve that shit.

It took a frightfully short time for him to get his pack ready, with literally everything he owned in it.

He wouldn't feel bad for the kid, pity him. He somehow _knew_ it wouldn't be appreciated. 

He would make it better instead.

He ushered Hyrule out, back into the open, and the worst part, the absolute worst part? 

Hyrule never looked back at what had been his home.

A portal was waiting for them outside. Hyrule flinched at the sight of it, and Legend mentally apologized. The uncomfortable pressure of its magic rubbed against their skin like sandpaper, an irritation that would remain until they went through (or so Time had warned). 

Sky had his bow drawn, Time his sword. No words were spoken, none needed to be, and in a line, they went through. Sky first, then Hyrule being nudged by Legend, Time last. The sensation of falling, of drowning, of _nothingness_ lasted for an instantaneous eternity was _awful_ , but he managed this transit on his feet.

Hyrule was busy being sick, his skin sallow and _off_ , as he retched what little he had in his stomach up. 

But they were out of the hell of his era. 

They had landed on the edge of a great plain, great, puffy clouds in the sapphire blue sky. The long grass of the field was a thousand shades of green, all healthy, with the low hum of cicadas and crickets drowning out the gently rustle of the wind through the grasses. It was beautiful, and the three older heroes had to turn their faces to not smile at Hyrule's response. 

His jaw had dropped, once he was up and done being ill, turning in a slow circle and being overwhelmed by the sheer _openness_ of this place.

* * *

It had taken quite a while to get moving, the sun being nearly down by the time they settled in for the night. Time handed the last of his dried apples out from his pack, Sky and Legend pulling out jerky. 

Hyrule's soft apologies for not being able to contribute to the meal were shushed and waved off, food pressed onto him despite his protests.

Half his jerky again found its way into his pouch. Time and Sky, now knowing what to watch for, hadn't commented, but had noticed this time. They had also all noticed how he had treated the apple, sniffing it first, watching silently through his long bangs until Sky bit into his own before taking his own cautious bite.

After the first bite, it was devoured, the little juice it still had licked from where it had dripped down his fingers and onto his palms.

He had been exempted from watch again that night, Time chuckling as he had softly tried to protest. "You spent your afternoon being violently ill, get a good night's sleep," was his only response as he settled in. Legend had drawn first watch and sat quietly as the rustling around him gradually went silent, the others all dozing off.

Legend waited a long while, until he was sure everyone was _totally_ asleep. Time was in his normal position, flat on his back, but tonight Sky had migrated over and was steadily drooling on his shoulder. Hyrule was... in what was apparently his normal position, curled into a fetal ball with his sword in easy reach, on the far side of the fire from the others. 

No matter. He could be quiet.

* * *

The next morning, the others had all denied knowledge of how Hyrule had woken to find not one, not two, but _four_ apples and a handful of jerky in his belt pouch... the belt pouch he had been sleeping _on_.

They had all denied knowledge, but had made sure he had eaten until he was full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule has freckles fight me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second thing Legend noticed. Well, to be fair... they all noticed.

Thrice above, the kid was hopeless.

After four days on the ~~unfairly~~ beautiful plain, Hyrule had finally come out of his shell enough to carry on a full conversation.

Assuming he would stay still long enough to have one.

Legend took a deep breath and sent a silent prayer to the Oracles to save him from hyper-active heroes with sharp and pointy objects. 

Seriously.

The kid was in constant motion, darting off the trail constantly to kneel beside new plants to examine, to chase after wildlife, to explore down new paths. Thankfully, he scampered back well before the rest of the group was out of sight, but he was giving Legend a complex.

And he was so... so... _naive_ about it. 

"You're going to get lost," Time had chuckled the first few times.

Sky had been more pragmatic. "Safety in numbers."

Legend himself had put what little bit of his sanity at the altar of his primary deity, the goddess who protected idiots from themselves, and had lost the control on his snark for a few moments. "Monsters eat those who stray."

Of _fucking_ course had had to go and jinx them all.

Hyrule had just vanished under a shrub, investigating a small wildlife trail, when a trio of aeralfos literally dropped from the sky onto them.

He really, really needed to learn how to fucking just shut his mouth. Hylia seemed to take great pleasure in picking through his life and producing exactly the thing to piss him off the most.

Time and Sky already had their swords out, experienced swordsmen dropping into familiar, balanced poses. He himself went with his fire rod to start. Flying enemies meant birds. Birds meant feathers.

Feathers meant a burning good time.

His logic was completely sound.

But Hyrule was still _not with them_.

Fucking hairy-tittied goddesses.

"'Rule!" he called urgently, not even entirely sure how clueless the other was to not hear the shrieks of the flying lizards, or feel the thrum of offensive magic coming from his staff.

Then the giant plucked turkeys began to dive bomb, and he ran out of time to _think_.

Sky and Time moved as if dancers, their swords flashing as they parried and attacked. When Time darted forward, the smaller Sky would slip behind him, protecting his blind (heh) spot. Sky's attacks were more fluid, smooth - a strange dichotomy to Time's almost heavy-handed slash and bang techniques. But they worked together, complementary, beautiful in their precision and danger. 

Legend was more of the lead-and-bait type. He wasn't the heavy brawler type, his build eliminated that from his potential arsenal. 

He didn't need to be a brawler. 

He was a sneaky little shit.

He swung his fire rod in one hand, twirling it as he called up its power. Small licks of fire lapped at the gem atop the wand, small and beautiful in their momentary existence.

it was the last thing one of the aeralfos saw as it connected to its skull, the crack sickeningly loud and _final_ as the monster dropped from the sky like a rock. Time took no chances with it and drove his blade into the creature's skull, assuring that they were down to two enemies.

Two enemies who were now being peppered by arrows.

Using Sky as a screen (seriously, the man was like a dancer, with the damned sailcloth flapping behind him like a cape), Legend ducked beneath a dive-bomb attempt and spun. Hyrule was crouched low by the shrubbery, his battered bow evidence of how he had been spending his free time, the string singing with a _twang_.

Cheeky little bugger.

Even as he swung his rod again, another arrow flew true, striking the lizard in the soft, tender flesh between the joint of the wing and the back. 

Huh. Kid had good aim.

He swapped his wand out for his sword, the stench of barbequing iguana a bit much. Another arrow, nearly striking the last, appeared in the same lizard, and it dropped, screeching. A quick dart forward, and a short finishing strike ended it's threat.

Gross, lizard guts.

Time and Sky were finishing their own opponent, and Legend was about to sheath his sword, starting to head to Hyrule to give him a _solid_ piece of his mind for his wandering, as his words were suddenly stolen by a louder screech, an angry one.

A _fourth_ aeralfos dropped from the sky, where it had been hidden in the glare of the sun, _onto_ Hyrule. 

How in the Thrice's name he had managed to get his sword out before he was crushed, Legend had no idea, but suddenly the distance between them might had well have been a _continent_ as claws and wings and _fangs_ flashed against Hyrule's sword.

His archery had been precise, a perfection in the fluidity, the economy of his motions.

His swordwork was an offensive, steaming pile of octorok shit. 

He was choppy, telegraphing his motions as he wildly parried. He caught attacks on the flat of his blade, awkwardly, and on his non-dominant side. When he did manage to land an attack, he didn't follow through, instead staying flat-footed. Where Sky _danced_ , Hyrule was nearly motionless.

And he was bleeding. 

Oh _fuck_ no.

Sky had the same idea.

The lizard didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Time had made the executive decision for them to make camp after they had cleaned their blades, a concerned look clear on his face as Hyrule tugged down the bloody sleeve of his tunic over his fingertips.

"'s fine," he had insisted softly, reverting back to how had he been in his own era, barely monosyballic. 

It was concerning.

Sky, bless him, was far better equipped to deal with gross things like emotions than he was. He had gently taken the shorter by the arm and guided him to the log Time had so graciously rolled by the fire and pressed him down onto it. "Can you take your tunic off?" he asked as he rattled around in his pack for a potion and bandages.

Bless Sky and Time _both_ , for not commenting on the clearly visible ribs, the ~~long, parallel lashes that had left long ropey ridges~~ scars.

Legend had to stand out of 'Rule's line of sight to hide the anger he _knew_ was clear on his face.

Hyrule had his head hung, wringing his hands on his lap as Time began the slow work of pulling scraps of fabric from the slash on his upper arm. In all honesty, it could have been a thousand times worse. His wound was superficial, not severing any muscles, but just bloody as hell. The slice itself had thankfully been done with a sharp blade, not some rusty piece of shit.

Shared glances, unspoken agreement. They would baby the kid while they had the chance.

"What's wrong, Hyrule?" Time of all people struck up small talk as he wiped a damp rag over the bloody arm. He held it immobie as he worked, his hand comically large as he dabbed delicately at the cut.

His ears had gone flat. 

Sky paused as he popped the cork on a potion. Flat ears usually meant embarrassment, _shame_. Not even his worst days in the Academy had him looking so defeated, and Hylia herself knew he had been... less than the most capable of students.

He pushed back memories of being teased, of being asked if he knew which end of a sword to poke a monster with, and instead chose to rub a hand up and down his bare back.

"... sorry." 

Time glanced at Sky, not even sure how to deal with this. Sky nodded back, taking the lead, as Legend hovered nervously behind them.

"Why are you sorry? Your archery is spot on, it's pretty impressive." He had waved Time's hands away from the gash, investigating it with a sniff. He tipped the bottle of potion into a clean rag, then pressed the soaked fabric to the wound.

Hyrule didn't even flinch.

What the _fuck_. That _had_ to hurt. Legend wanted to murderize something.

"... sword is lousy."

Sky tied off the cloth with a careful knot and shifted, so he was kneeling nearly in front of the younger. He had dealt with younglings with self-esteem issues before... Ladies, he had _been_ one. There was one easy way to deal with this.

"Hyrule?" his voice was gentle.

His chin came up, green eyes having both shame and curiousity at the same time.

Good, he could be taught.

He flicked his nose.

Sky 1, Hyrule 0.

Time choked on what sounded like a cackle as he stood, making some noise about finding more wood for their fire.

Legend had put his folded hand in front of face to hide his smirk. 

Hyrule just looked puzzled, a hand reflexively rubbing his nose.

"None of that."

Hyrule's expression was literally a question mark.

Sky handed him a new, non-bloody tunic (that was totally one of his own) and gestured for him to put it on. "Have you ever had any formal training?"

A head-shake no. The look on his face said it all.

 _Of course not_. He had been on his quests alone, he lived in a _cave_.

He grinned. "Lucky for you, I taught a few classes at the Academy in Skyloft. Legend, you want to be a guinea pig for me?"

* * *

They worked for hours, until well after dark, and Legend had to admit it...

Sky was an _excellent_ teacher.

He was patient, understanding, and explained the _why_ of things. 

Soft taps to legs and arms guided them into proper positioning, as if trying to impart muscle memory by _showing_ them what to do. 

Legend found himself playing the target, parrying attacks and demonstrating positioning. Time himself joined in, offering suggestions, and teasing Legend mercilessly whenever Hyrule landed a hit.

It felt... good. Natural.

Hyrule's dimpled grin made it better, the dark cockles of his heart lightening, just a bit, wiping away just a smidge of the bitter asshole he was.

* * *

They had met their newest member the next day, the Warrior Hero. 

They really, really needed to do something about their naming scheme. It was so... predictable.

Legend took him to be a pompous asshole at first, as he guided them through his war camp. His pretentious posturing, his _stupid_ flapping scarf (he wasn't jealous, _no_ ), his casual confidence. He wanted nothing more than for the tall prick to take a step and trip on his scarf.

He was that mature, after all.

He should have been paying attention. He knew that Hyrule would wander, the younger a curious little shit.

He didn't think he would wander away in a _war camp_ full of _tall, grown men_ with _lots of sharp, pointy objects_ that they were _fucking trained to stick into squishy things_.

He really should have.

Worse, no one realized he was gone until a gruff voice spoke up.

"Cap'n? What you want me to do with this?" 

The man might as well have been a bear. He had no neck, his shoulders and back as broad as a tree and not even straining as a single hand held a squirming Hyrule by his collar, choking him. 

Warrior shared a quick glance to his new companions. The eldest looked pained, his hand on his sword hit. The one who had a fabulous fashion sense, if his sailcloth was any indication, looked like he had indigestion.

The slouching one looked downright panicked, not even being subtle as a wand of some sort appeared in his hand. This one had taken a jerky step forward, eyes wide and ears flared, as if ready for trouble.

"Let him go, Justyn," he called, not wanting accidental bloodshed. The kid himself was clawing at the collar of his tunic (that looked suspiciously like Sky's, with the coloration and clearly too-large size). His face was red, his feet kicking fruitlessly for purchase.

The giant growled. "Th' little ragamuffin was in a restricted area, clearly signed," he argued, his grip tightening.

"Let. Him. Go." He pulled out his parade-ground voice, the one that demanded instant obedience.

Thankfully Justyn had the common sense the Three gave a stump, and Hyrule dropped like a rock, knees collapsing on impact. The soldier himself just shrugged and lurched away, letting his Captain take over with the strange new ones.

Legend was already helping a wheezing Hyrule to his feet, patting his back. He shook his head subtly at Sky; he knew the other wanted to make sure 'Rule was ok, but this wasn't the time or the place to make a scene. They could handle this better in privacy, not in front of an entire _regiment_ of soldiers. Besides, they wanted this new Link to come with them - there was more hope of that if they didn't undermine his authority here and now.

"Let's get to my tent, and we can all talk," Warrior gave them a few moments before he spoke, pleased these new ones weren't so battle-hardened they could only solve issues with the tip of a sword.

* * *

Hyrule was on last watch, sitting in front of the tent they had been loaned and poking at the fire. There had been some discussion as to if they actually needed to keep watch, in the middle of a war camp, but Time had decided to err on the side of caution. It wasn't _their_ camp.

'Rule had volunteered for last watch, not that he'd managed any sleep yet. His mind had been racing since the afternoon, and his throat was still a bit sore, despite the potion Sky had forced down his throat.

He fiddled with a long stick, drawing patterns in the sandy dirt that ringed the fire pit. Some patterns looked familiar, some were just random motions, but they made him strangely pleased. 

Warrior cleared his throat, making it clear he was approaching before he stepped from the shadows. He had spent dinner near the... the _other_ Links, dipping his toes proverbially into their dynamics while keeping himself back, aloof, examining. Time, the one-eyed warrior, was clearly the leader, and had a very good grip on what was going on around them. Sky seemed a bit flakey, but solid. Legend was a snarky little gremlin. Hyrule was... skittish.

And, Warrior was 99% sure he was unaware of it, the other members of the party had formed a Hyrule Protection Squad. 

Once they had been safely out of sight, Legend had gotten him seated, swatting his hands away from the angry red line the collar of his tunic to see the damage. Time had, consciously or not, assumed a clear guard position near the flap of the tent. Sky had forced a potion down his throat, then wiped some of the liquid over the swollen line.

It was a _very_ interesting set of dynamics, since Hyrule didn't physically look much younger than Sky or Legend. Maybe a year or two younger at most? Stranger still, Hyrule didn't seem to recognize that they were nearly hovering.

Once they had settled, the group had finally actually _relaxed_. Time had pulled out an ocarina, playing soft, homey tunes that rambled. Sky had begun whittling a piece of wood... he had no idea where _that_ had even come from. From the distance he was at, it hadn't looked like any native species he was familiar with.

Legend had pulled out a book. It was worn and dog-eared, but quite readable. He had sprawled bonelessly across his bedroll, his legs bent at the knee and ankles cross in the air, and begun reading.

They had _all_ noticed Hyrule's look at it. 

It was a look of _longing_ , of a long-suppressed desire.

But he said nothing. _They_ had all stayed silent, though shared glances hinted at a _plan_. Ladies, he hoped so. They weren't even being subtle.

Hyrule had rustled through his pack and set his quiver next to his outstretched legs and began fletching arrows. Clever fingers bound off razor sharp heads to their shafts before flipping the arrow over, feathers being set _just_ so. The word was fiddly, boring and monotonous, but some of the tension in the thin shoulders had eased.

He had done that until Legend had nudged Time awake for second watch, until Time came back into the tent and looked down at him with a soft sigh. Warrior had been awake, having done his own rounds of the camp, and didn't miss how Hyrule's ears dipped at the perceived disappointment. It was so short he might have missed it in the flickering of the fire light, but Time had caught it too. "We'll make sure you get some rest tomorrow," he murmured as he slipped under the flap of the tent, leaving them alone in the darkness.

Warrior settled onto ground near Hyrule, making sure the other had an ample comfort zone. "Quiet night," he murmured, pulling out a book of his own. "It's nice, when its peaceful."

A soft nod, but green eyes had shifted from the patterns in the dirt to the book, fallen open in his hands. He jerked his head back down, scratching angrily into the dirt, destroying the patterns that had been.

"Earlier, when Justyn found you..." How to phrase this... "Do we need to relocate the signs? We need to make sure restricted areas are labeled, to prevent accidents." There. Make it seem like a design mistake. He mentally patted himself on the back.

A long moment of silence, the fire casting long shadows across the soft features of the younger's face. "... they're good... where they are."

Hook, line and...

"Is the writing not clear? I can get a soldier to re-paint the words if they're not clear?" Just in case he _was_ wrong, after all. Right now he was only going on shared looks and his gut.

Another moment, longer this time.

He would have thought that Hyrule had slipped away if he wasn't looking at him, that's how silent, how still he had become.

"... I... I can't read."

* * *

There.

He had done it.

He had _said_ it.

Saying it, after all, gave it _power_.

It made it _real_.

Hyrule didn't even bother trying to fight against instinct, letting his ears droop in shame. Sixteen and he couldn't read, when _clearly_ everyone else could. Even worse, his... his _handicap_ had almost gotten them _all_ into trouble, had almost gotten him hurt. They had all been so good to him...

Learning to read in his era wasn't on anyone's priority list. Learning what plants were poisonous, what monster sign looked like... that was the important things. Information was handed down, transmitted by word of mouth, orally, and had been for... centuries? 

Learning to read was a luxury he never had.

Except here it wasn't a luxury, apparently. 

He had missed the rustle of Warrior's scarf as it moved, and nearly fell over when Warrior settled closer. His book was held out, offering it to him. 

"No time like now to learn."

* * *

Legend didn't regret shaking Sky violently awake and dragging him to the tent wall, a finger over his lips as he lifted the stiff canvas just enough for them to peek under. Sky, still clearly half asleep, made a face that promised pain, until he realized what he was looking at.

Sky, too, had dimples when he grinned.

Hyrule was bent over at the waist, a finger tracing letters on a book set before him, propped on a rock. 

Warrior was seated next to him, his lips clearly moving in the dim light, teaching 'Rule to sound out letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews feed the gremlins.
> 
> I wasn't trying to make Hyrule seem... wishy-washy? Weak? I'm trying to go for "I live in a cave by myself and am therefore totally socially stunted come at me bro" instead. Emotions are hard if you've never had to share them, so think "stunted", not "whiney snot-nosed whelp". 
> 
> Also, the thing noticed - lack of formal education (or education of any sort)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter part 1 of 2, because I really wanted to get something posted tonight. This lays groundwork for part 2, and the following chapters. I wanted to write more, but well, y'know... I'm weak and can't function without sleep. Also, if I keep going tonight, its going to be stupid long. (and my power just went out and I have 13% battery on my craptop)
> 
> 'Rule's backstory is again hinted at. Might be going overboard with the "downfall" timeline notion, but I think not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule is so sweetly naïve and socially stunted I can't help but to smile. Mama Cucco Sky powers activate.
> 
> Also, the "don't be suspicious" meme is now permanently stuck in my head after writing the first part.

It hadn't taken long for Legend to decide that Warriors was, the majority of the time, a _dink_. He was arrogant, pompous... and if there had been any mirrors around, he had the strong suspicion that he would spent most of his time preening. He likely would have gone after the other, sharpening his snark and honing his sarcastic and snotty commentary... but the other had shown some redeeming qualities. 

He had sat with Hyrule in the dark hours of the night, when the embers glowed bright, and walked him through learning to read. They all knew he was doing it, but to save and bolster Hyrule's confidence. They had even, subtly (don't be suspicious, _don't_ be suspicious!) arranged watch schedules so it _just_ so happened that Warriors would draw the same watch as 'Rule. 

In good humor, Warrior's eyes had gone wide in _terrible_ surprise as he and Hyrule drew last watch. Again. Four nights in a row.

Legend had cursed long and hard, laying it on _awfully_ thick as he suggested anatomically impossible things for them all (minus Hyrule) to do to themselves.

Such luck... 'Rule would have thought it coincidental if he didn't believe the best of all of them.

Warrior's willingness to help the kid read, alone, would have improved his standing in Legend's eyes. Stupid stuff-shirted pompous windbag _prick_ couldn't just stop there so he could keep disliking him, oh no.

On the third day they were in the war camp, a day of rest, healing and relaxation, Warrior put himself firmly in his high esteem.

It was... gross.

The captain had grabbed the others while Hyrule was... well, doing what he loved. His wandering might seem aimless to those not familiar with him, but his habits were starting to grow on the others.

Warriors looked perturbed, his ears up as he glanced around, as if to make sure they weren't snuck up on. "... I have a question, and... it's strange? Maybe personal? I don't know."

Time blinked slowly. "And you needed us all here for it?"

Arms folded over his chest, Legend snorted. "We're not exactly strangers to 'strange' these days. Try us, scarf-boy."

Only Sky remained the responsible adult, civil and moderated. "Ask away."

Warrior shifted uncomfortably. "The kid... Hyrule... you've all made some... comments. He came from a bad... place, erm, era, right?" The captain was clearly on a path he was unfamiliar with, one of _feelings_ and other gross things, and he was clearly uncomfortable with it.

Slow nods from everyone. Warrior hadn't been read in completely into what little they knew, not yet. He was still too new to them, and they themselves had only an incomplete story. It wasn't their tale to tell, per se, but... Hyrule wasn't exactly a font of social skills. 

"... he lived in a _cave._ " Sky never failed to sound indignant over that bit. 

Warrior sighed, his chin down for a moment. "... does he own shoes?"

A proverbial pin could have been heard dropping, had they not been standing in the middle of a field.

"Not that we saw," Time admitted, the words grit out slowly, as if he took their lack as a personal failing. "Not that he had when we found him."

Legend didn't hide his agitation. "I offered him a pair of mine, since I normally wear these," he gestured widely at his own magicked boots. "We're close enough to the same size, they'd fit, but he said he didn't want to, in case I needed them. Kid doesn't quite realize I can't wear two pairs at once."

Warrior tugged on his scarf. "... same with his wardrobe?"

The trio looked between themselves. "He left his era with two of those darker tunics, and maybe three of the over ones?" Sky asked, and got a pair of nods in response. "One of the green ones was... well, it was torn up pretty badly in that aeralfos attack."

"They all look the same, threadbare and patched," Time put in. "I've actually caught him stitching seams on watch."

Warriors looked affronted at such a limited wardrobe, but the look quickly softened into something else. "... I think... I have an idea..."

* * *

He had enjoyed his wandering through the camp, though he might have gotten lost a few times. Being shorter than most of the soldiers made it hard to see exactly where he was going when caught up in the flow of traffic. 

At least this time he could _read_ (albeit slowly) what the signs said, and stayed well away from the restricted areas. At least now he knew it was where officers kept their tents and retinues, and where the quartermasters stored everything the massive army needed.

No one who would ever concern themselves with the likes of him. 

Legend was dozing on his bedroll, Sky whittling as he lounged Time and Warriors were notably absent, probably off sparring or doing whatever it was that professional heroes did. He bounced on his toes, letting them dig into the dirt a bit as he scuffed his calloused heels. It was early enough he could probably nap... his arm was actually still a bit sore from where he had gotten slashed the other day. His thin bedroll did little to cushion him from the hard ground and left him waking up stiff, but that was fine.

He was used to it.

A quiet wave to Sky and he flopped next to his pack, leaning back onto his palms and looking up at the sky. It really was a beautiful day, for as much as they were in the middle of an army.

He slipped a hand down into one of his belt pouches and slipped out a strip of jerky, gnawing it. Food whenever he wanted it was still such a novel concept, he had caught himself with his hand resting atop the pouch, reminding himself that it was still there if and when he needed... when he _wanted_.

The strip of meat was clenched between his teeth as he pushed himself upright, dragging his pack over to use as a pillow. 

_Why_ was his pack heavier than he had left it?

And why in the name of the Ladies was it _lumpy_?

He peeked out from under his bangs at Sky, who was still whittling. In fact, he had started whistling a tune, a lullaby, maybe? 

Legend was still asleep, and had started... snoring? Since when did he snore? And that loudly? 

He filed that away for later. Maybe he was coming down with something? He could help with that, maybe? Probably!

He turned his attention back to his pack and poked it cautiously. He _knew_ , intrinsically, that his namesakes would _never_ do anything to intentionally hurt him. He didn't know how he knew, he just _did._ It was the same certainty he had that the sun would rise in the dawn, and set at dusk. It was the same certainty that he _knew_ Ganon's followers wanted to bleed him dry for their god. It was the same certainty that he _knew_ the royal family would use him as a scapegoat again, for holding the Triforce.

His back twinged, and he stubbornly pushed those thoughts away, shutting them behind a door in his mind and throwing the key away.

Focus on his pack. It was in the here and now, something he could _control_. 

He had the leather bag across his lap, the leather worn smooth in its age. The buckles were as he had left them, fastened lop-sided. The cinch inside was the same, left as he had left, the broken leather thong tied in a complicated knot he would never be able to duplicate.

So... how in the name of the Three did a pair of boots end up in his pack? And socks? And why had his tunics been replaced with... newer ones?

Legend continued to snore as he glanced around, his ears flat. Was someone playing a prank on him? Trying to pin him as a thief or something? It... such things had happened, in his time... and the punishment for such things were generally quick and _final_. 

He was starting to breath fast, too fast, as his fingers clenched involuntarily in the _oh Lady it was so soft_ material of one of the tunics. 

* * *

Sky had been watching the entire time, strategically holding his whittling so that 'Rule was clearly visible behind his hands. 

Not even subtle.

It looked like their plotting was paying off, perfectly... until Hyrule started to panic. His green eyes had gone wide as he began shaking, and Sky wasn't even totally sure he was aware that his nails were digging bloody furrows into his palms.

Oh no no no.

This wouldn't do.

A smooth motion and he had gone from his side of the fire to sitting next to Hyrule, his larger, calloused hands wrapping around smaller, similarly calloused ones. Legend caught the corner of his eye, wide-eyed and clear regret evident... but he couldn't move, couldn't pretend to _not_ be sleeping without destroying their plan, and his trust. he ducked his head in a nod before directing his full attention to 'Rule. Legend could, and would, be fine for now.

Hyrule let out a soft whine, like a kicked puppy, as Sky began to unfold his fingers gently, pressing a bit of bandage into his palm to clutch. He was still shaking like a leaf in a storm, flinching badly each time he was touched. His eyes were cloudy... not with tears, but seemingly with memories.

"Talk to me, 'Rule," he murmured softly, rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand. "What's wrong?"

For as much as Hyrule was stunted when it came to expressing himself, a surprising flood of words began pouring out. It took a long few moments before Sky realized, and the stiffening of Legend meant he realized as well, what the kid had assumed when finding things that weren't his, in his possession. "Oh, kiddo," he broke in, shifting to drape an arm over trembling, still too-thin shoulders. "No one is going to assume you stole anything. You're _not_ in trouble." His mind raced, to keep the others out of this mess. "The boots and things? They're from me. You look cold all the time, and depending on where we end up, going barefoot isn't exactly safe. I just didn't want to embarrass you, so I just tucked them into your pack."

Legend visibly slumped. From his angle, he could see Warriors and Time, like the damned vultures they were, peeking around the walls of their tent. They, too, sighed visible sighs of relief. Their entire strategy with acclimating Hyrule with _people_ who _didn't_ want him hurt depended on his fragile trust, and they all feared that sneaking around would ruin that, as much as it was all for his well being.

"... 'm not really worth it," the youngest shrugged, his breathing finally settling. "You're all the heroes, I'm just along for the ride." His head dropped, as did his ears. "... can't pay you for it, not yet."

"No, 'Rule" Sky's expression was shaded by his own bangs, but it was clearly mournful. "You're as much a hero as the rest of us, for what its worth. Good gear will keep you safe, and, if you want to be logical, we're only as strong as our weakest link." (heh) He pulled his canteen and offered it to Hyrule first, taking a sip when it was handing back with hands that were steadier. "And they're for _you_ , I don't want anything back for them. Consider them... a moving out gift?"

Time's facepalm was almost audible, and Legend let out a comically loud snort in his 'sleep' to cover it.

It took a long time, so long the sun was long set, but finally Sky got his point across, and Hyrule tugged a pair of thick socks over his feet. 

They all took it as the greatest win they'd had so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all realize that Hyrule has absolutely no sense of self-preservation.
> 
> I want to smoosh their cheeks.
> 
> I had originally planned to do aspects of this chapter later on, with Wolfie being a special guest star... but I think I know what I'm going to do with that instead. This wrote itself and I just kinda followed. 
> 
> The "downfall" timeline is just SO GOOD... and its so open. What if... WHAT IF the timeline has decayed so far that Hylia is just like... y'know, fuck this noise, I'm out. She drops her mic, and moonwalks out, stage left. No more deity. Anarchy, chaos, dogs and cats, getting along, you know, that sort of thing. The only one left who can do anything at all... is the last hero. Hyrule. What if... what if, in his original timeline, he dies young? 18 or so sounds tragic, and right, enough. Ganon resurrects, and its basically endtimes. But... what if... in the LU way of things... once everything is resolved and solved, Hylia (the damned bitch) offers the downfall duo an option? mhmmhm.
> 
> PART THE SECOND - in which more heroes are introduced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of earlier. New Link, more drama, etc. 
> 
> Was originally meant to be a chapter, part 2 of 2... I got carried away. Still looking for that third thing. It's... coming. Eventually this will all tie together. Hopefully. Like I said... carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want to cheek-smoosh. Even those without smooshable cheeks.
> 
> I have no idea how I wrote this much without actually progressing MY PLOT.

Days passed, and the group found themselves _elsewhere_.

Legend could barely contain his glee that it was Warriors this time, hurling against a tree. Insufferable prick (clearly not a shared character trait) had probably done, or would soon do something, to deserve, the stomach-churning nausea. Karma was, of course, the sister of that bitch, Hylia. 

Sky was patting his back and offering him a canteen. Mama hen to the rescue.

He might joke, but the mama had gotten Hyrule to accept the random things they would plant in his pack - snacks and the like. They had decided to wait on anything larger, more substantial, given his first, heart-rending response.

... speaking of Hyrule, the kid, even with his hand-me-down boots on, could still creep through the thickest underbrush, completely silent. 

Useful skill, that. 

Especially when it had led to Time jumping a foot in the air, not having realized the younger had walked up behind him.

Time had threatened to put bells on him.

Their newest portal had found them in a deep wood. The first collective thought was that they had ended up back in Hyrule's era, but he had shook his head after a moment. "It's... the forest... it's..." he struggled with words for a moment, visibly trying to find the right one. "Healthier? Than mine is? The woods in my era... they're sick... _angry_? And the magic is different."

Legend shared a look with Sky. _Different magic_? Interesting... each of their incarnations had, to this point, used or carried something of a magical nature with them. Thrice knew he had more than a few of them himself. But... this was something different. No one had made any comment about being able to _sense_ magic, not intrinsically, before. 

He could, vaguely. The _pressure_ of magic was like an itch under his skin, but it was usually dark magic that set him off. 

From the forest they were in, he felt nothing. 

Sky's look said he felt, or rather, _didn't_ feel, the same.

 _Interesting_.

* * *

The woods around them were dark, deep, but they were healthy, as opposed to Hyrule's. Birds sang, deer bounded away from them, a nearby creek bubbled, it's clear water clear and fresh. 

He felt jealous on Hyrule's behalf.

But why were they even _here_? 

They'd been walking for days, the passage of time marked only by the movement of the sun, rarely visible as it was through the canopy overhead. It was so mundane and boring, it had them _all_ on edge. 

He should have known Hyrule would have picked up on being trailed first, living in a place like he did. 

It had taken him a while to realize it himself... but once he had noticed it, he couldn't _not_ notice it. Every few paces, all sound in the forest would _stop_. With now normal and natural everything was otherwise, it was a dead giveaway. 

He had opened his mouth to say something when he was distracted by a tug on his sleeve. 

Hyrule gave him a sidelong glance, his expression tight with tension as he gave a sharp shake of his head. He hadn't caught it until this moment, but 'Rule's hand was on his belt dagger, his knuckles white from the pressure he had on them. 

He gave a short head shift to the woods on the side of the trail, a tilt and a questioning look. 

Oh no. He didn't like this at _all_. But... 

If they were being trailed, 'Rule was going to be the absolute best choice to find them. Assuming he didn't get lost...

He dipped his head into the shallowest of nods, and after the smallest of twitches, Hyrule was gone. 

The bushes he slipped into didn't even have the dignity to rustle as he passed.

Now for the thing he _sucked_ at the most... being patient and waiting. 

* * *

The magic was so pronounced he could almost _taste_ it on the air. 

After Legend's short nod, he had slipped away from the group and slipped under a shelter pine. A few moments of rooting around, he was satisfied that any smell he carried was covered by the scent of broken fir needles. Sky had impressed upon him the glory that was _soap_ , but really... forests didn't smell like cucumber melon. 

Whatever a cucumber was. 

Satisfied that he no longer smelled _unnatural_ , he slipped from beneath the boughs of the tree and turned to backtrack, only to end up on his backside. 

A _giant_ wolf had come up behind him and sat, it's head coming easily to his shoulders.

He stayed completely still, terrified. Animals that size... almost always meant bad things for people his size. 

The wolf gave him a _look_ and began to lick his paw, a shackle with a bit of chain clinking softly as they hovered in the air. 

"H-hi, wolfie?" He tried, his panicked mind incredibly thankful that Legend or Warriors wasn't there to tease him for his voice cracking. His fingers were curled in the dirt, instincts telling him that _of course_ , if the wolf lunged, he would have more than enough time to bring both of his hands up and throw dirt at the wolf to blind it, while he managed to turn over, get up, and run. 

The wolf, apparently satisfied that it was adequately clean, stood and sniffed the air.

And then did it again, his hackles clearly going up. 

Oh Thrice, he was going to be eaten.

The wolf came closer, and all Hyrule could process was teeth. He shut his eyes and began praying to a goddess who had never listened to him before, hoping that at least the others would find him and plant his body under a nice tree somewhere.

Needless to say, he squeaked in sudden surprise as his collar was tugged, pulling him... up?

His eyes flashed open, gaping in shock as his brain began to slowly process the current state of affairs. 

The wolf was tugging him, by the collar, to stand. _And he stunk of magic_. 

He wouldn't have caught it if they hadn't been so close, and the surprise of it had him moving without conscious thought.

It was a darker magic, it's _taste_ and feeling heavy against him, but not _evil_. He couldn't help a shudder as he slowly processed that. 

He had had his share of run-ins with _evil_ dark magic with Ganon... Ladies above, he had the scars from some of those encounters permanently etched into his skin. _Evil_ dark magic _felt_ rotten, decayed. This magic... it just felt _old_ , with a sense of desperation dashed in. 

He had to physically shake himself, realizing with a jerk that the wolf was using his snout to push him back towards the trail, where the others had gone.

Old magic suggested at least some semblance of intelligence... such a thing didn't exist without a need for some sort of self-preservation. That implied...

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, proud of himself for not letting his voice tremble. 

The wolf pulled back, his eyes strangely expressive. He didn't speak, of course, but he whined softly, pawing the ground before ducking his head to push him back towards the trail again.

Who was he to argue with a wolf that had to weigh more than he did, with teeth as long as his hand?

* * *

He _hated_ bokoblins. 

Almost as much as he hated aeralfos.

Certainly at least as much as he hated like-likes. Not nearly as much as he hated moblins, but they were pretty far down on his List of Things to Hate.

Definitely not as much as redeads. Seriously. Fuck those things. One run-in was enough.

But yes. He _hated_ bokoblins. They were annoying, loud, and they _stunk_ like a four-day-old corpse. 

Not that he would be intimately familiar with what those smelled like, of course.

His train of hate-thought was broken as he caught a rusty blade against his sword, grunting as he pushed off. He kicked up in a move that would leave him hurting later, using the body of the 'blin he had just stabbed with his dagger as a springboard to flip over the one that seemed hellbent on decapitating him.

Time was holding his own, Sky and Warriors mowing a bloody path down the center of the monster's band. Everyone accounted for.

Except Hyrule. 

And with the rising numbers of the 'blin continuing to flow from the woods around them, it wasn't like he could break from the fight, offer to set up a return appointment with the 'blins he was fighting in his date book, find the kid, and return.

Fuck his goddamned life and the goddamned horse it rode in on. it had been almost a week since the last time Hylia had tried to screw him over without even the courtesy of a dinner date... he should have _known_ it was too good to last.

Hopefully the kid could take care of himself until they got out of this mess.

The clang of a nearby sword caught his attention as he stumbled back, struggling to get a deep breath in. That flip had cost him, his knees feeling like goo, his left ankle creaking and sending stabs of pain into his calf. Great. 

Sky, thankfully, covered him for a moment as he pushed himself back up, adjusted his grip on his sword. "Thanks," he called as he swung his sword to catch a swing at him. Sky didn't respond as went back-to-back with Warriors, a swirling ball of flashing metal.

He fell into a pattern, a rhythm, after a while, the raucous sounds of battle like a music that sucked him in.

And that almost killed him.

He had slashed at yet another 'blin, it's dark blood staining his sword and the grass it dripped onto. He had completely _missed_ the 'blin coming up behind him, it's spiked club swinging down in a parabolic arc, on a direct collision course with his skull.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it, and time slowed as he tried to bring his sword up to parry. He _knew_ it was going to _hurt_ , and quite likely be fatal. He forced his eyes to stay open... if this was the inglorious way that Hylia was going to finally off him, he'd meet the bitch with open eyes. He had a piece of mind to give her. Several, in fact.

And then his plan to flip off the goddess was snatched from his grasping fingers as a _giant_ ball of gray flew in front of him, snatching the 'blin by its throat and ending it in... a rather unpleasant sound of squishing meat and snapping bones.

Bokoblin _goo_ splashed across his face.

 _Gross_.

But he was alive... Legend huffed in relief softly, willing to wash his tunic as a fair tradeoff. 

An arrow flashed past his face, barely a hand's span away. He jerked back instinctively, following its path to see Hyrule standing behind...

What. The. Fuck.

"I can't bring you anywhere."

* * *

The wolf had been the deciding factor in the fight, causing massive carnage amongst the 'blins. After the first few of their mates to get mauled, the rest had retreated as fast as their spindly legs would carry them.

No one had any real injuries, thankfully... except Legend's pride.

Hyrule was busy plucking his spent arrows out of 'blin corpses as the others cleaned their blades. 

No one had quite figured out how to mention the wolf in their presence, who was padding after Hyrule like a self-appointed protector.

_Oh no, no, no doggie. That job is full already._

Sky finally sheathed his blade and wandered closer, trying to be subtle and failing miserably. 

Hyrule grinned at him. "Have you met Wolfie yet?" he asked, wiping off a bloody arrowhead on the grass. The arrow found its way back into his quiver, and 'Rule tangled his fingers into the shaggy gray fur. 

"Erm... can't say I have," Sky gave the creature a _look_. But, he was the polite one, after all. "Hello... Wolfie. Please don't eat us."

It was amazing that he could look affronted.

Hyrule just gave him a knowing smile, using the dog's shoulder to lever himself up. "He won't, he's a good boy."

The wagging of the tail was hilarious.

* * *

They had all settled into sleep early that night, Legend taking the first watch. The general, unspoken consensus was to not even bother questioning the wolf. If _Hyrule_ trusted the canine, as the most wary and skittish among them all, then... maybe there was a good reason for it? The kid hadn't said anything... of _course_ he hadn't. 

He had curled up with the mongrel and gone to sleep, the wolf acting like he was a puppy.

Legend sat by the fire for the bulk of his watch, occasionally looking over to the pair suspiciously. Something about the wolf felt _off_ to him, but not in a dangerous way. Call him paranoid, but he was paranoid. The woods around them, however, were quiet.

He woke Time up for second watch, thankfully the older man wasn't the drama queen about it Sky was. He took Legend's place by the fire as the other flopped onto his bedroll, unable to suppress his smile as he almost immediately dozed off.

He looked around, taking stock of everything, and met the steady eyes of the wolf. 

Moving carefully, the wolf shifted away from Hyrule, and amazingly, tugged his blanket over him with uncanny care. 'Rule shifted in his sleep, his fingers reaching as if for the soft fur, before latching onto his blanket and settling. 

And then the wolf padded over, shifting into the form of a young man as he did.

One who looked strangely familiar.

Time couldn't help it, he just rolled his eyes. "I really shouldn't be surprised," he chuckled, standing and offering the new man, the new _Link_ , his hand. It was taken in a firm shake as the younger scrunched his nose, the dark markings around his eyes and up to his forehead shifting as he did. 

"I'm... Link, but I guess you all are?" the new one asked, settling by the fire. He laughed at Time's apparent surprise. "The kid... Hyrule? Could tell I wasn't a normal wolf right off, somehow. And he tends to talk to himself when he's nervous."

Time glanced over at the lump in the bedroll. "It's not my story to tell, but we," he nodded towards the rest of the sleeping group, "know a bit. He's... as skittish as a colt."

For some reason, that reference made the other smile. "I know a bit about gentling those," he grinned, his cheeks dimpling for a moment before he grew serious. "So... Time. What quest is our dear, esteemed Hylia sending us on now?"

* * *

Hyrule woke to _five_ men sitting by the fire, picking through their packs for breakfast, and the wolf gone.

Time just shrugged. "He went off somewhere in the night, not sure where. But Twilight here stumbled into camp not long after. At least it saves us the trouble of having to track him down."

Legend and Warriors had apparently not quite decided what they thought of the newest member of their group, snarking back and forth at each other. Sky was busy trying to catch a last few moments of shut-eye before Time, the brutal task-master he was, pushed them up and onto the trail for the day. 

Twilight had pushed a map back into his pack, having drawn a line with his finger to show the path to the nearest village, before catching Hyrule's stare. 

This one _felt_ like the magic the wolf had, the same sense of _not-quite_ right brushing against his senses. Between that, and the markings on his forehead that matched the wolf's patterns... 

Observation was a life skill he had well-honed, it had kept him alive for all of his years. 

Pushing down his nerves because _what if he was wrong_ , he scrunched his nose, and reached up slowly, tapping his forehead while holding Twilight's sight.

He could have laughed, but didn't. Instead, he nodded fractionally, before pressing a finger to his lips with a smile.

Even _he_ knew what that meant, and nodded. He could keep secrets. He was _good_ at that.

His back twinged, but ignored it ~~like he always did~~ and turned his attention back to his pouch of jerky. If this secret started to hurt anyone, he'd speak up... but for now? It couldn't be that important that... Twilight, was it? That Twilight was a wolf sometimes. 

Besides, the magic the other exuded was strangely comforting. It reminded him of _home_ , but with none of the bad memories that came with it. It reminded him of the _notion_ of a home that he had never had, but had dreamed about. 

But it was strange to him that no one else seemed to sense it. 

... How? How could they not?

Magic was intrinsic to the world he, they lived in... He could feel the magic in the trees, he could _feel_ fairies in the grass. Not feeling it would be like being blind, or deaf - missing a sense. It would be terrifying, he decided as he gnawed on a bit of jerky, to not feel magic, a handicap at the very best. 

Legend seemed to sense some, very vaguely. Time and Sky seemed blind to it, as did Warriors. 

_And they were sitting next to a well of it_.

Granted, dark magic, but magic nonetheless. 

Details.

It was just so strange to him. He was by no means a fully qualified mage, but he had picked up enough knowledge and skill along his travels to be at least somewhat competent at the few spells he knew. 

He was about to sink down the rabbit hole of introspection when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

He jerked away, surprised, and shook himself to focus on Legend.

_Oh. Legend was safe. This was ok._

He hated that the jerk, and the immediate assessment were his first responses. 

"Time to go, kiddo," he was saying, a strange look on his face that was quickly smoothed away. "Twi thinks we can make his village by lunch."

He blinked again, but pulled himself up using the proffered hand. Time on the trail meant time to _explore_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters so far who have shown dimples: 3 of 6 introduced Links have dimpled to this point. Just keepin' track.
> 
> Really not sure I like this chapter... a lot of it is filler, but necessary filler for where I'm going to go. Blah. Not enough angst in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we FINALLY come to the third realization, with a bonus one thrown in. Also meet Four. He's here, but basically does nothing other than serve as a lawn ornament.
> 
> Mind the tags - canon-typical violence implies stabby things stabbing into things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrected a minor paradox error in the last chapter. It just bugged the hell out of me... I could have left it since no one seemed to notice, but since I did... 
> 
> My poor boys.

Another day, another portal to somewhere... _else_.

Legend couldn't hide his mirth that it was Twilight this time, emptying his stomach against a tree. 

Hyrule was looking around, turning in a slow circle, staring at the trees they had appeared under. These trees were very much like those of Twilight's era, but not. They were younger, healthier. Theirs was a bright green of youth, not the dark gray-green of old growth. 

It was even more unlike his home than the other places they'd been, save Warrior's plains.

He had never seen a field that wide and _alive_ before.

And there was magic here, stronger than anything else he had felt since leaving home.

Strange, and stranger still... no one else could feel it. 

Maybe there was something wrong with him? If it was only him who could feel it, maybe... it was _wrong_?

He bit his lip as he tried to pay attention to Warriors, Time and Twi squabble over which direction to go. It probably was just that, something wrong with him. That made more sense than anything else.

Legend dropped to the ground next to him, huffing with folded arms as he too decided to phase out the others and their discussion. His ankle had been throbbing badly since their run-in the day before, but, par for the course, he had ignored it.

He strongly regretted it, but now he was kind of stuck. His ankle had swollen to the point where he wasn't entirely sure he could get his boot off without help, and he _sure_ wasn't going to be asking for help. He had slept with them on so as to not have to answer questions.

He had a reputation.

Instead, he huffed soft curses at Hylia because, clearly, this was her fault. She couldn't keep her Thrice-damned dirty mitts off and leave things well enough alone, oh no. Nit-picky _hag_ , that's what she was.

Sky must have been able to hear his thoughts, because his eyelid twitched.

"... you ok?" 

Oh. He wasn't being subtle in his prissiness. Even Hyrule had picked up on it. Well, shit.

"Yeah, fine," he lied easily, making a show of examining the dirt under his nails. 

'Rule scrunched up his nose, frowning. He knew that Legend had been hiding a limp, even had a good idea when he had hurt himself. But why did he not admit that he was in pain? There was tension around his eyes that weren't normally there, and when he stood, he stood with nearly no weight on his one leg.

* * *

Legend slowly realized that Hyrule hadn't left, and was sitting behind him, just a hair away. He wasn't touching, that was something the kid was very clearly not comfortable with, but so near he might as well have been.

And he was _humming_ tunelessly.

The sound bounced up and down the scales, some jarringly out of tune, some bringing back sharp memories of flying red hair dancing over sandy beaches.

He pushed _that_ out of his mind quickly.

Not going there.

Nope. 

"What're you doing, 'Rule?" he asked instead, glancing over towards where the others were making their plans. He stretched his legs out and rolled his ankle, as if to work out a kink. 

"Huh? Oh... um... thinkin', is all." He sounded mildly out of breath. 

He frowned and turned, putting his weight on his hand and twisting. "You ok?"

Because Hyrule didn't _look_ ok. He had sweat on his brow, his skin sallow under his tan. He looked absolutely exhausted, which was strange... he wasn't the one who had lost his lunch into the trees, and had actually looked like he was putting on a little bit of weight. Kid looked like he was coming off a three day bender with Ravio.

A momentary flash of something... guilt? flashed across his face before he smiled, some of the lines on his face fading. "Yeah... wonderin' where... when? we are now."

Because he had pulled such bullshit answers out of his own ass before, he immediately filed the deflection away for future research. 

'Rule didn't continue, but pushed himself up. He wobbled for a moment, shifting so his feet were wider apart, before offering Legend his hand tentatively. 

He squinted, before pushing himself to his feet and dusted himself off. "If you're sure?"

The shorter nodded and darted over towards Sky... like he was avoiding questions. 

_Interesting_.

His investigation as to what was going on was immediately stopped after he took his step. 

His ankle didn't hurt.

He rolled some weight onto it. 

Nothing. Not even a twinge.

He could even wiggle his toes.

Making sure he wasn't watched, he bent and pulled his boot off, making as if he was shaking out a rock.

... no swelling. No black and purple bruises. No evidence of anything other than his need for clean socks.

He jammed his foot back into the Pegasus boot, and dug his toes into the bed of it. How the _hell_ had his ankle been healed? He hadn't drank any potions, and he sure hadn't wasted a fairy on something so minor.

His eyes found 'Rule, leaning quietly against the tree nearest Sky as it seemed like their plans had been set. _Leaning_ against a tree, instead of being halfway up it, exploring.

What in the name of the Ladies just happened?

* * *

He didn't get a chance to immediately follow up, of course. Why in the Ladies name would Hylia stop being a bitter and cranky bitch and just let him be a nosey little shit, just once? 

Because she was a bitter and cranky bitch, that's why.

A short skirmish with some weird new kind of 'blin, meeting up with this era's incarnation, and being hauled back to a village had made it _very_ hard to keep an eye on Hyrule, though he tried. 

His own ankle held up fine during the brawl, no pain, _nothing_. It might have even been _better_ than it had been in... well, years. No one had gotten hurt in it, so he couldn't use that line of research. No one had gotten hurt, but 'Rule had clearly been flagging by the end. He had stayed back, letting the brawlers do their thing while he peppered arrows into the stragglers, and Legend had provided him some subtle close support. He had stumbled while collecting his arrows, giving one of the broken ones a strange look as he pushed it into his quiver. 

Sky had caught him stumbling, had knelt and offered him a hand, which was refused with an embarrassed flush.

The newest member of their... group? clan? cult? had waved them down the trail, his eyes flashing oddly before he turned. 

Legend couldn't help the small surge of triumph that he was no longer the shortest.

'Rule had somehow ended towards the front of the group, Twilight walking next to him as they talked about something mundane, bow-string tension, it sounded like. Sky had fallen back to walk near Legend at the tail of the group, also clearly trying to keep an eye on him.

"... is he all right?" he asked softly, trying to be nonchalant. "He didn't seem so tired this morning?"

Legend shrugged, twisting one of his rings around his finger in a tell of nerves. "Not sure," he, too, kept his voice down. "I... so, between you and me, I might have um... rolled my ankle... against the 'blin in Twilight's era..."

He ignored the look of exasperated concern from Sky, waving his hands down low to keep him quiet. 

"I thought it was just a sprain! But it was getting bad, couldn't take my boot off... I think he noticed, but he didn't come out and say it, he just sat next to me and started humming. Didn't realize it, but when I stood up, it was fine, it didn't hurt at all, no bruising or _anything_... and he was looking like he had just pulled a shift as the postman."

sky cast him a sidelong glance. "Humming?" he repeated, scratching the side of his nose as if lost in thought. "That's... _strange_... even by his standards."

"I know, right?"

"No charms, no potions, no fairies?"

He huffed. "I wouldn't have wasted a fairy on a twisted ankle."

Sky couldn't help his wry smile. "Of course not. Ladies save me from hard-headed idiots."

Legend had the gall to look insulted. "Clearly you speak of someone else. But seriously... could... what in the bloody name of the Three happened?"

"I can't answer that," Sky murmured, shifting his line of travel to catch a glimpse of Hyrule, still up by Twilight. "But I think we should keep an eye out."

* * *

Ladies above, he was _so_ tired.

It had been a long time, a _very_ long time, since he had used his magic to heal anyone other than himself, and he had forgotten just how draining it was to his magic. 

He didn't regret it though. Legend could put out a lot more damage than he could in a fight, It was for the safety of the others. 

He did regret that others saw just how tired he was. Time and Warriors had both offered to carry his pack... Twilight had offered to carry _him_. 

He had waved off their concern, saying he was just tired, flushing as even the newest Link, Four, looked worried for him. 

Ladies, he must really look like an idiot. 

He had tucked his chin down and stayed in Twilight's shadow, not quite touching, but close enough to hide behind him to feel more secure. At least Legend had stopped giving him odd looks; he was back talking with Sky.

When Four had said they were going into a village, to stay at his house for the night... he hadn't realized that this era's idea of a village wasn't what his was.

Even as late as it was, approaching moonrise, there were still people out... a _lot_ of people. He stayed tucked against Twi as well as he could, ears flat back in a reflex he couldn't control, as they walked past a tavern. Several men stood outside, talking and joking loudly... and it was more people he had seen together in one place since his last trip ~~escape~~ from the Castle.

His back twinged as they cleared the group, Four opening the door to his cottage. 

"The door to the left opens to the smithy," he was saying. "There's a single bed on the loft, but I have lots of bedding.

Time was accepting, clearly pleased at being able to sleep _inside_ for a night, regardless of whether or not it was on the floor. 

His feet felt like lead as he fumbled with his pack. His bedroll fought him as he tried to spread it out and he eventually gave up, crawling onto it and sinking down. 

All he knew before he slipped to sleep was that someone who _felt_ safe tugging his boots carefully off and spreading a blanket over his thin shoulders.

* * *

Time barely waited until 'Rule was passed out. "What's wrong with him?" he nearly demanded, tension lines by his eyes. 

The other members of the Hyrule Protection Squad shared looks before Legend gestured them all to the far side of the room, Four following out of curiosity.

"Nothing, we don't think. We have... we have an idea, but no proof. You know how he is, he's so anxious that if we come out and ask him, he'll probably have a panic attack again."

Everyone save Twilight and Four flinched at that, no one wanted a repeat of that. Sky especially looked guilty. "I'd agree with that. Legend and I will keep an eye on him and see if anything comes of it. it's... it doesn't pose a danger to anyone, so I think that pushing him will serve no good."

Warriors rolled the shoulder of his sword arm. "I mean, if you're sure..." he looked like he was spoiling for a fight, to beat anything that could hurt Hyrule into the ground.

Legend rolled a bit of his ragged bangs between his fingers. He wouldn't even snark this time, since it was for Hyrule. Warriors had better appreciate the reprieve he'd been given. "I agree... we'll keep an eye on it though."

Slowly the group broke up, with some around Four's kitchen table, some taking advantage of the opportunity to sleep through a full night under a roof. 

Legend pulled out his notebook and began scribbling notes from his bedroll, strategically located near Hyrule's. If his suspicion was right, they would need to stock up on some mana potions.

* * *

They really, _really_ needed to work on their coordination, when it came to battling. 

Twilight, Sky, Legend and Hyrule had gotten separated from Time, Warriors and Four after their travel through their next portal. 

That would have been fine... if the portal hadn't dropped their group into the middle of a 'blin camp. 

Fuck you, Hylia. just seriously... fuck you.

Hyrule had been forced to go to his sword as they began trying to fight their way out, after that horrifyingly long moment of shock on everyone's part. His swordwork had improved, yes, but it was by far not the best. It was, however, enough to keep him alive. 

Sky had chosen to partner up with him, and together they easily held their own. Legend swung his fire rod like it was a bat while Twilight decided to be a berserker. And everything was going well... until Legend slipped on the spilled organs of a 'blin, and put his arm up in a useless defense.

Twilight had lunged in front of him, but his sword's position was off. 

It caught the thrusting spear awkwardly, the shaft skittering down the blade and across the crossguard... and into the soft flesh of Twi's lower chest.

He went down like a brick, his eyes wide as he tried to force his lungs to power his speech.

Legend's eyes were nearly as wide as his... friend? teammate? _brother_? dropped in front of him, the shaft of the spear snapping as the 'blin who held it tried to rip it away. He was up, his sword out and flashing in deadly beauty as he ended the 'blin holding the spear, then lost himself to protecting Twi.

Hyrule had seen him fall, dodging and coming up from a roll behind Sky. "Cover me?" he asked, his voice rougher than usual, as he tightened his grip around the blood-soaked hilt of his sword. 

"Go!" was all the response Sky could give as he followed it with a snarl at his opponent. 

"Any potions?" he _yelled_ , the loudest he had been in as long as he could remember, _throwing_ himself at Twilight's still form.

"Fuckers... Four and Time have them!" Legend called back, slamming an elbow _again_ into the already broken nose of his 'blin.

His mind went to static, unable to even process that as he took in the mess that Twi was.

His eyes were hazy, half-open as he gasped, blood bubbles on his teeth. The speartip looked like it had gone just under his ribcage, not going _through_... but slashing through his lung.

If he had been Legend, he would have cursed violently at their lack of potions and fairies. That would be... calming, but not really helpful. He had an option... but _no one else could do it_. What it if was something he _shouldn't_ do, _shouldn't_ be able to do? After all, that's what _they_ had told him, why he never did it, for fear of punishment. 

The rational, non-panicking part of his mind suggested that they borrow Legend's date book and pencil in a time for him to fall apart later on.

... but they had no potions. They had no fairies.

Twilight was going to die unless he got help, immediately if not sooner. 

Twilight was a real hero, certainly more valuable to the group than he was... he _had_ to do something.

He took a shaking breath and forced himself to put his hands over the ragged, jagged slash, forcing him to not think about _how he was touching Twilight's innards_ and how _oh Ladies, is that a bit of intestine?_

If he thought about that, he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

His fingers twitched, drawing a moan from Twilight. 

He flinched, apologized softly, before letting his eyes sink closed. He had to trust that Sky and Legend could protect them long enough for this.

A deep, shaking breath, and he _reached_ and _twisted_ , calling up on the magic that lived in him, whispering to it and asking it to help his friend.

It responded, sluggishly at first, like an atrophied muscle, but grew in strength as, unconsciously, 'Rule bit through his lower lip. It tried to fight him, his magic not being used at being used externally, not for something this large, this severe. It had helped Legend without issue, like it had _recognized_ him... but Twi was _new_. 

Didn't matter.

He sank into the magic, finding its rhythm as it pulsed. He hummed an experimental note, not that he was even aware that he did, and the magic surged, pleased. He did it again, haltingly following its patterns before he gained confidence, letting it wash over him.

His hands began to glow, and if he had been more aware, he would have been able to see it through his closed lids. 

* * *

Sky and Legend had finally cleared the camp, throwing each other a look as they took a moment, panting, before spinning and racing back to Twilight.

At first, for a horrible moment, Legend thought 'Rule was _praying_ over his body. 

And then his brain slowly parsed the glowing hands, the fact that he could _literally see_ the magic pouring from Hyrule, to Twilight.

Ladies above, he could see Twilight's... _were those his muscles?_ melding back together, so very slowly. Blood still seeped through Hyrule's fingers, but it wasn't the gush of a mortal wound. 

Twi's _skin_ slowly began to move, the edges glowing as they pulled towards their corresponding bits as it _healed_. They finally melt, the entire area inflamed, bruised... but _whole_.

""Rule?" 

Sky's voice broke through the haze, and he felt a moment of horror.

Hyrule looked like he had after his ankle had healed... _been_ healed. He was swaying, his skin absolutely _gray_ and his eyes almost sunken. He was still humming, that same tune as the other night, but so brokenly it was hard to tell it was the same one. His fingers were still tight to Twilight's skin, barely resting on it now though, as the light around his hands continued to glow.

Twilight groaned softly, blinking as if awakening from a sudden nap, and would have moved if not for Legend pushing him back. Hyrule was still... doing something... but he wasn't sure the other was even aware they were there with him.

" _Link_!" Sky's voice broke in panic, taking a breath before pulling his hands away. 

A thousand things happened in that moment.

A lightening flick of magic coiled back onto Hyrule's hands with a _crack_ , leaving a long blister and the stench of burning flesh in its wake. Sky yelped and pulled him back, grabbing his wrists to keep them up and out of trouble. Twilight too, yelped, his hands clutching at where his _probably fatal_ wound had been, his pupils blown as he tried to find where the _hole in him_ had been.

Legend came to grips with something very important, that he should have realized when he had found his ankle fixed.

Hyrule could do _magic_. 

_Real_ magic.

He could do magic, anyone could... with the right item. He had _lots_ of items, so he could do _lots_ of magic. Fire rods, ice rods, lightening rods, magic mirrors... a dozen or more rings that had protections and wards and the like to keep him safe... child's play.

Being able to _do_ magic, without a _tool_ to help focus the energy, was unheard of in his era. Mages were rare, the potential being inborn into maybe one of every thousand or so births. Mages who could actually _do_ magic without being destroyed by the power were far rarer, the power of destruction too intense, too much of a siren, to escape.

The power to heal was rarer than rare. 

And _Hyrule_ could do it.

It answered so few questions but raised so many more.

He physically shook himself. Time for that later.

The sickly sweet scent of burnt, _burning_ skin dragged him roughly back to reality, to Twilight slowly slumping as he realized he no longer had a hole in him, so Sky cradling...

Oh, fuck you Hylia. 

Sky was cradling Hyrule's limp body.

* * *

Warriors carried Hyrule to their campsite, hours later when the others had met up with them, following the smoke from the 'blin's campfires. Time had offered, but had been gently pushed to give Twilight a hand, since apparently such a massive healing left someone wobbly on their feet.

Four carefully shooed Legend and Sky ahead of him, each of the men being shell-shocked. 

Hyrule hadn't moved, his breathing shallow.

Legend had given his own bedroll to set Hyrule on, it was far thicker and more comfortable than 'Rule's own. Sky had covered him with his sailcloth, and an extra blanket from Four's pack (bless his sweet heart, he didn't even _know_ them yet) was added on top. 'Rule and Twilight had been put to bed, nestled against the back wall of the cave they were in, where it was warmest. 

The veteran had set up his own gear next to him, barely an arm's length away, not willing to be further than that, not until he woke. A bowl of stew had been pushed into his hand, but he had set it aside, his stomach still off from the sick smell of barbeque from earlier. Time had carefully pushed them all away before taking Hyrule's arm gently in his own, setting it on the blanket over his chest. A bottle of potion came out, and a clean bandage was soaked in it before being wrapped around the angry, _giant_ blister.

A blue potion appeared, from Four. Time nodded his thanks as he pulled the cork, motioning Legend closer. He let himself be adjusted, then allowed Time to slip 'Rule's head into his lap. He twisted a ring, hating his nervous habits, but he had nothing else to do with his hands as Time pressed the glass of the bottle to 'Rule's lips and tipped it.

Warriors appeared on his other side, holding 'Rule's chin still and squeezing fractionally, to part his teeth. 

No one mentioned that they had _never_ seen healing magic like that. 

It took a short eternity, but finally the bottle was empty. 

But still Hyrule stayed out cold, his chest rising and falling slowly, his coloration all off. 

Legend stayed up with him, his eyes burning in the wee hours of the morning. 

He had come to grips with a horrible conclusion, and his rational mind was racing, making plans.

Hylia, in all of her _infinite fucking wisdom_ , had decided to give one of the all-around _best_ people he had ever met an incredibly rare gift... and had decided to not give the idiot any sense of self-preservation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like cliffhangers?
> 
> Good. Hylia says you'll take what you're given and like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. There's... well, Legend notices, vaguely, the next thing, but he doesn't realize it yet. That'll come along later. 
> 
> Wild is introduced, more angst and dimples are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, thanks for reviews. I'm having fun with this story, it's been a while since I put out six chapters in six days.

Time sighed as he crested the hill, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the glare.

His headache was bad enough, no need to add to it.

Behind him, Warriors and Four were scouting, trying to get a feel for the lay of the local land. The fields were _huge_ , putting to shame anything else they had seen so far... but there was no sentient life that they could see. 

Hyrule would be a holy terror, exploring like a madman, if he wasn't still unconscious.

He resisted the urge to glance back to the cave. Feeling substantially better, Twilight had slipped out after nightfall, and had come back as Wolfie. The newer additions to their merry band of misfits had jerked, but relaxed when the older members didn't even blink. Apparently giant wolves just sauntering into their camp was a normal thing.

Legend had scrunched his nose, but didn't spill secrets (really, those facial markings were _not_ even subtle in the slightest) as Wolfie padded closer, snuffing into Hyrule's fly-away hair. He gave him a long look, then nodded his permission as the wolf curled around Hyrule, acting like a giant rug. Legend himself still had 'Rule's head nestled on his lap, idly carding his fingers though brown locks. He had made it clear he had no intention of leaving him, and was busy mentally plotting the verbal flaying he was planning.

When the kid woke up.

 _When_.

Sky had stayed as well, periodically reminding the veteran that there was no evidence of anything _wrong_ , save exhaustion. Just in case, he had volunteered to stay behind. If they were attacked, Twilight was still incredibly sore and Legend would be focused entirely on 'Rule, _not_ on himself. 

He had his sword over his lap, whetstone in hand, and considered. Four had spoken up after they had gotten the potion down his throat, his arms folded and bangs covering his eyes. His eyes did that weird thing, flashing between colors before shifting to a dark purple, but no one had commented. "It looks like just exhaustion," he said, rubbing the back of his arms as if cold. "If... he hasn't used his magic in a long time, that sort of output probably drained everything he had."

Wolfie had whined softly, his head across 'Rule's slowly rising chest. 

Legend's fingers had curled involuntarily into the thick fur.

"It's... it might actually be good, long-term? Think about magic as flow of water. Once a dam is broken down, there's a new path for the water to move... path of least resistance. If he had enough... dammed... to pull this off, might develop into a larger supply, encourage it to flow?"

It had made sense, yes...

But it hadn't helped their concern. Or woken 'Rule up.

Time shook himself, he needed to be in the here and now. Hylia (he refused to speak of her in the terms that Legend did, but that didn't stop him from _thinking_ it) had sent them to this place for a reason. There were seven of them, so far, gathered by the goddess, set on a path that only she knew... 

He didn't like it.

He had the sneaking suspicion they were looking for yet another incarnation of... themselves... but in a world so _wide_ , he had no idea where to start.

Down the slope, Warriors was waving to him, Four had found some ruins?

Might as well explore.

* * *

" _Retreat_!" 

Warriors run like Ganon himself was on his heels, the red beam from the giant... whatever the hell it was... trying to lock onto him. He had _never_ seen anything like it, and had no intention of standing still long enough to shake its hand.

Not after he and Four had almost ended up fritters, the ground where they had been standing now a smoldering crater.

Time had unslung his bow and, in an honored tradition, taken aim at the glowing eye of the _thing_. 

The first shot glanced off, the thing apparently had an armored eyelid. 

Of course it did.

But now it had him as a target, it's red beam (was this the beamos of this era? To quote Legend's inevitable commentary, _Fuck this_.) tracking his zigzagging track through the waist-high grass.

Warriors had, ignoring the protests, grabbed Four around his waist and slung him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. "Hold _still_!" he panted as one of the smaller's _very_ sharp and pointy feet kicked into his back.

" _Duck!"_ Four took matters into his own hands, literally, as one of the monster's... tentacles?... flew toward them. He flailed his arm up and grabbed a hank of Warrior's hand and tugged him over.

The tentacle flew over them as they hit the dirt, scrambling desperately back to their feet.

Time had changed positions, his now-cracked bow discarded after he had used it to block a tentacle's swipe. He had his sword drawn, but only for the sense of security it bought. He was very much not positive that it would work at all against the monstrosity.

 _Twang_.

An arrow flew past, so close that he could almost feel the brush of the fletching against his ear. His head snapped around to follow the bolt, skidding to a stop as he turned.

It had hit the eye, and the thing had _stopped._

And a figure darted past, his blue tunic flapping as a sword glinted in the light, flashing as it stabbed down.

He really wished Hylia didn't have a thing for dramatic entrances.

* * *

Their newest... member? sat on the burnt out husk of the... Guardian, he had called it, and scratched the back of his head. Warriors wanted to ask about him, his _scars_ , but stayed quiet, instead picking gravel out of his skinned palms. 

"You have a lot of those?" Four was asking, still affronted over being carried like luggage. Time was mourning the loss of his bow, snapped cleanly in half. 

Link, the new one, nodded. "In the plains, yes." He seemed as verbose as Hyrule was, using as few words as he could get away with. His hand didn't stray far from the weird plaque hanging from his belt. "Lucky there was only one."

Four blanched. Warriors swallowed loudly.

Time sighed. "We need to get back. So much for finding anything fresh for tonight." They had all gotten suitably sick of eating camp rations and jerky, but all thought of hunting had gone out of their minds at their near-miss. "Hopefully 'Rule is awake."

Link frowned. That statement seemed to bring a sense of barely contained upset to the group, three pairs of ears sinking. "'Rule?" he asked, tilting his head. 

The one with the scarf nodded when the others shared a glance. "The rest of our group is up in the caves," he gestured back up the hill, where they had been. "One of us... he's um..."

"Idiot burnt his magic out," the smallest snarked, though it didn't hide the look of concern he had. 

That they all had. 

He rubbed his hand over his slate before standing. "I'm cooking."

* * *

He came back to himself to a wave of _pain_ , his entire body aching. He couldn't help the soft whimper he left out, even his _eyelids_ hurt. 

The soft pressure that had been against his hair shifted for a moment, then gentle fingers began carding through the locks again. He was shifted upwards, so he was leaning more easily against something, someone soft? There was soft murmuring in the background, but he couldn't quite make any of the words out.

"C'mon, 'Rule, open your eyes." Legend? He sounded... concerned. 

He scrunched his nose and forced his eyes open, blinking in the dim firelight to adjust. 

He was leaning against Legend, an arm tucked around him to keep him upright. Various lumps were laying around the fire, the soft snores hinting at the lateness of the hour. He tried to push himself up further up, only to have his arm give out on him.

Legend couldn't help his eye-roll. "Take it easy, kid. You've been out a few days."

Few... days? He let out a soft croak, his throat as dry as a desert. 

"Here, drink slow," he was told softly, the mouth of a canteen pressing up to his lips. 

The water was cold and fresh, and he drank greedily, trying to follow the canteen when it was pulled away. "Easy, too much too fast and you'll be sick."

He huffed, but settled, his eyelids heavy. Legend's side was... comfortable. 

"No sleeping yet, kiddo. You need to eat something first."

He could feel Legend shifting, waving towards someone he couldn't see, before his hand returned to carding through his hair. This... was all right. If it was Legend, anyway. Legend just _felt_ safe.

After a few moments, he made a sound of agreement, blinking hard to try to clear his mind. 

"... what do you remember?" Legend's voice was soft, questioning.

He blinked. What did he remember? He scrunched his nose again.

"... fighting..." his voice was a wreck, scratchy. "... Sky. You... Wolfie?"

A chuckle. "It was Twilight, kiddo. But keep going."

He let his eyes sink closed as he tried to focus. "... Twi got _stabbed_." His voice broke, as if in indignation. "Stupid 'blin."

A sound of agreement. "Not wrong."

He frowned, trying to grasp memories that were fleeting. 

Then he jerked, gasping as all his singular aches coalesced into _one_. "Twi? Got hurt and-"

Legend caught the now-wild 'Rule as tried to get himself up, squeezing his shoulders gently before adjusting him, so he was seated between his legs, his back to Legend's chest. "No, kid. Twi is fine. You used your magic."

All the fight left him, and he froze. _They knew_. 

His ears sank low and he slumped, the comfort that he had been leeching off Legend sucked away. "... sorry.." his voice cracked as he clenched his eyes. 

He sighed. He wanted, _so badly_ , to rail against Hylia, against the era and place that had made 'Rule this way, but the kid would probably assume his rant was at him. "No, kid. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I... we don't know much about your era, but the rest of us talked. True magic is so ridiculously rare its silly, and you have the rarest of the rare. You _saved_ Twilight. He was _bleeding out_ and we didn't have a single thrice-damned potion. Why do you need to apologize for that?"

Clearly, no one else in the cave was awake and listening. It most certainly wasn't the group by the fire, rousted by their newest member (Wild, they had called him) as he stirred up the pot of soup he had kept going. It most certainly wasn't Twilight, who was digging his fingers into his blanket to keep from hitting the cave wall. Sure wasn't the currently violet-eyed Four, wondering how any era could fall so far as to tell a mage what they were doing was wrong. It most assuredly wasn't Warriors or Time, both with uncharacteristically dark, hard eyes. Sky was the only one to miss it, snoring softly on his bedroll.

Hyrule was silent against him, his entire form as taut as a bowstring. He had opened his eyes, but was staring at his hands, limp in his lap, at the bandages wrapped around his hand and wrist. Legend was about to continue, to tell him he didn't have to talk if he didn't want to, when 'Rule sighed.

"... after the second time I... defeated... G-ganon... the Triforce... didn't leave me, like it had before. The royal family... thought I was trying to lead a rebellion or something against them... since they had been infighting anyway..." He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to travel, explore... they put me in a dungeon, said I would stay there until I would give them the full Triforce... but I couldn't... wouldn't be _right_... So... they-"

A rustling, and Wolfie made an appearance, nearly seating his bulk onto Hyrule's stretched out legs. Legend let out a soft grunt at the added weight, but said nothing, except squeezing the other. "You don't have to keep going, 'Rule," he told him gently, but was ignored as he kept talking.

"... on one of the days it hurt too much to think... I figured out I could heal, and do a few other things... so I fixed myself. They didn't like that, so they did it again, worse. Said it was unnatural, _wrong_ to do magic, that only Ganon and the great evil could. Was there for... a long time... before I figured out how to escape..."

 _Oh._ Circular reasoning was circular, but given Hyrule's _age_... if he was sixteen or so now, of course an uneducated kid would assume that if only the demon king could do magic, magic was evil. 

He and Hylia were going to have _words_ at this.

"Kid, _Link_ , there is _nothing_ wrong with you using your magic. _No one_ here thinks you're evil." He stuck out a single finger and poked 'Rule's nose, biting back a chuckle when his eyes tried to cross to see what he had done.

Any further recriminations were put on hold when Wild settled down next to them, bowl of steaming broth in hand. Hyrule's dark eyes blinked slowly at him, recognition slowly dawning. "New Link?" he asked, talking and the grossness of emotions clearly have worn him down. 

Despite all his misgivings about what Legend had said, he _knew_ that he and Wolfie would keep him out of trouble until he was on his feet. 

The other grinned, pressing his free hand's thumb into his chest. "They've been calling me Wild," he explained, handing the bowl to Legend. "They," he gestured towards the lumps trying to pretend to be asleep again, "said you were an explorer?"

He nodded, somewhat sidetracked as the warm, hearty smell of the broth made his stomach growl, reminding him again that Legend had said he had been out for _days_. A soft huffing from Wolfie sounded nothing so much like a chuckle. 

Legend rolled his eyes at the mongrel. "Laugh it up, fuzzball. If I spill this into your fur, don't come bitching to me." He'd never admit it, but he glanced towards Sky with a guilty conscience. He was _constantly_ getting scolded for his language.

Wild was busy grinning, dimples appearing, as he pulled out his slate-thingie and pointing to an image the veteran couldn't see. "Wanna go there once you're up on your feet?"

There was a picture, on the screen, of a giant spire, rising from a lake... someone had snapped a shot of Wild halfway to the water.

In the name of the Three... Hyrule was _grinning_.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more Link left, but he's still a chapter or two out.
> 
> 4 of 7 Links have dimples, to this point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, in no way, really furthers the story, except to get the gang to Hateno.
> 
> There is, however, a fair dose of tooth-rotting fluff. Short chapter is short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just filler. Wanted to keep up the "chapter a day" streak.

He had unabashedly thanked the Three when 'Rule and Wild decided the trip to the Death Spire was too far . Fucking Hylia though had made sure the alternative was just as hair raising.

_And all the feral little gremlins were getting involved._

No, they weren't throwing their fragile, meat-sack bodies off a giant spike of rock stuck in a _lake_.

Oh no, that clearly wasn't good enough.

Instead, they were _sliding_ their fragile, meat-sack bodies down _very_ steep slopes, while standing on top of their _shields_.

Four had look affronted at the damage to their equipment.

Then he had been _conned_ into trying

And now the little gremlin was hooting with the rest of them, his hair tangled over head headband, his cheeks red and rosy.

Legend had flopped against the tree next to Time, the only other sane one in the group, apparently. Even _Warriors_ had borrowed a shield from Wild's... slate-thingie... and had joined. Twilight had the nerve to commandeer the largest one available and was using it as a _sled_.

There were going to be so many broken bones.

"Do we have enough potions?" he asked Time wryly, averting his eyes as Wild, standing _on top of Twi's back_ , proceeded to surf down the slope.

The rational, adult part of his mind that had saved his Thrice-damned era more times than he had fingers on one hand, was screeching incoherently.

The rational, adult part of his mind that was concerned for... his _family_... was smug that 'Rule was _smiling_. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was a start.

The older man settled next to him, his armor rattling. "Probably not, only have five left. Wild says we're not far from his home, a village called Hateno, I think he called it? We need to do a supply run." He sighed as Wild hooted, swinging 'Rule around so fast that they both went flying, rolling down the hill they had just clambered up in a tangle of arms, legs, and shields. 

_But they were laughing_.

Time sighed and rubbed his temples. "I wasn't aware until now that being feral was contagious."

Warriors had stepped onto the end of a shield, which had shot out from underneath him. His windmilling arms had managed to clock Twilight upside the head, and they were both down.

Legend found he couldn't look away... it was like watching a terrible, unavoidable accident in slow motion. "From what Wild says, he might as well be, too. No real memories? Taking out Ganon after a _hundred_ years? The two of them are menaces." _And fuck Hylia and the horse she rode in on._ For a deity who, for literally more than _ten thousand years_ had her fingers in the welfare of her namesake kingdom... she really had it out for her chosen heroes, some more than others. 

Time's willpower broke and he closed his eyes, breathing through his nose as they _all_ piled on top of a shield, using Sky and Warriors as a _base_ , stacking like a weird cheerleading ritual. Wild's running start pushed them off, and they went _flying_ down the slope. "How is Hyrule doing?"

"Tired still. We need to stock up on green and blue potions for him. He... hasn't said much yet, about _before_. I honestly think he's doing that," he tilted his head down the hill, "to tire himself out so he won't dream."

There was the soft rattling of metal on metal as Time shifted. "The Great Fairies in my era... gifted me with a few spells... but after I finished my quest, they got harder and harder to use. I think they were tied to the sages, but maybe not. _Real_ magic though... that's something special."

His lip quirked upwards. "It's rare, in my era, to do it without a focus point. Ravio," he couldn't help roll his eyes when he said the name. "He can do it, but from what he's told me, the talent is much more common in Lorule."

"... could the full Triforce be his focus?"

There. It had been said, out in the open. 

Several of them had the Triforce of Courage, or _had_ it at some point in their quests, and had a mark to prove it. Several of them had actually carried the _full_ Triforce. 

Hyrule had collected it _three_ times, and currently had it, even after the ending of his quest.

But that was a different train of thought, not the current subject matter.

"No," he answered instinctively. "You've... did you ever have the whole thing?" 

He peeked over his shoulder to see Time shaking his head. "No, thankfully. Responsibility like that is something I do not crave."

"Smart man." For once, despite the words, there was no snark, no bite to them. "It's... terrifying, to have that kind of power... but I don't think its a focus for him. I doubt he even consciously realizes just _what_ he has. It's just... not _him_ , too pretentious, maybe?"

Time chuckled wryly. "Sounds like him. You adopting him?"

He choked on his tongue. " _What?_ " he nearly screeched. 

The old man _cackled_ at him, like an old washerwoman fishing for gossip. "You adopting him?" he repeated, enunciating the words as if speaking to a small child. "Twilight seems to have adopted Wild, I've vaguely done the same to Twi... So, are you?"

Sharp words froze on his tongue. Down the hill, 'Rule and Sky were waving up at them, both of them sporting ruddy cheeks... and sticks and leaves in their hair. "I guess I did already," he said softly, shifting his weight to wave back. "Kid needs some stability, with this shit-show disaster of a quest we're on. The Three themselves know he doesn't... has never had that."

Time cackled again, pushing himself up. "We should check on the children to see how many broken bones there are."

* * *

Thankfully, it was only Twilight's nose and Warrior's pride suffering any injuries. The younger heroes were all grinning as they trudged up the hill, their shields slung over their backs. Four was talking with his hands to Wild, with big, sweeping motions... and some _whoosh_ sounds. Twilight and Warriors were bemoaning their wounds, while Sky walked quietly with 'Rule, the younger man seemingly comfortable just for the close presence. 

"Do we have time to make it to your village tonight, Wild?" Time asked, and Legend was mildly impressed he wasn't harping about wasted time. Maybe the old man didn't have that stick nearly as far up his ass as he thought.

He glanced to the sky, considering. "It'll be late, but we could make it."

Sky looked at Time with big eyes, turning on his charm. "Wild says there are _beds_."

Time was a strong man, but it took all he had to not flinch when confronted with seven pairs of pleading, puppy-dog eyes. 

"Go get your gear, gremlins. We have a lot of walking to do before tonight."

* * *

He was nearly dead on his feet by the time they reached the outskirts of the village. 

It was well past dusk, the only light coming from the sliver of the moon and the hanging lanterns delineating the path. Ahead of him, Warriors was deep in a conversation with Four over the proper application of holy oils when quenching a sword. No one else was visible in the dim light, save for Legend. 

The steady presence at his elbow was likely the only reason he was still on his feet. The use of _all_ of his magic, the traumas of the last night, the mental aftermath, and the shenanigans they had gotten up to, had left him barely functional. Just putting one foot in front of the other was a challenge, and Legend saved him more than once from face-planting into the dirt. 

"We're almost there, kid," Legend murmured, managing to navigate Hyrule down the street without crashing into anything. He had already managed to get 'Rule's pack off and had slung it over his own. He was obviously flagging, his stumbling getting worse. 

A squeak of hinges, the sound of a match being struck, and Wild's door way was illuminated in the darkness. 

Legend had to blink the tears away at the sudden light, taking half a step in front of his charge to protect him from the harsh glare. Wild appeared at his other elbow, and he was quickly divested of both of the packs. 

"Bring him upstairs," the kid told him softly, pushing him through the front door and towards the stairs. "Second door on the left."

Easier said than done, the veteran nearly had to carry 'Rule up the stairs. His legs didn't want to quite want to bend properly, or support his weight. "You owe me for this," Legend groused with no heat. He _really_ wasn't that heavy, any weight they had managed to get onto his bones lost during his multi-day snooze. He could feel the ridges of his spine beneath his shirt, his ribs, while not as protruding as they had been, were still unpadded by any healthy layer of fat. 

Blessed Three, the door was open when he finally got up to the landing. Legend was panting, he wasn't used to carrying a deadweight. An arm went under 'Rule's own, and that made navigating the narrow hall easier. 

The room was dark, lit by whatever light filtered in from the lanterns outside. There was a single bed, but it was huge. That would work. He just wanted to get the kid horizontal, and then himself. Every muscle he had was screaming at him for being overworked, the arthritis the doctor in his own era told him he had making its presence known. 

He huffed a sigh of relief as 'Rule dropped to the bed, unconsciously curling up on the far side when he lost the warmth of Legend's side. Instinct had apparently taken over, Hyrule shifting so his back was to the wall, his fingers grasping at where his sword normally spent it's nights. A few moments, and he settled, exhaustion winning the battle.

Wild appeared in the door a few moments later, as he was pulling off the kid's boots. He had a load of blankets in his arms, a spare pillow. "Sorry its only one bed," he apologized softly, shaking out a blanket and draping it over the softly-snoring 'Rule. "If you won't want to share, Sky said he would switch."

He was already pulling off his own boots, peeling off his socks and tucking them inside. "I'll stay," he was shaking his head as he took the spare pillow and tossed it to the head of the bed. "There are beds for everyone else?"

"Four and Warriors are spooning, I think, but that's because Warriors fell asleep _on_ Time."

That sounded traumatizing, and the expression on his face conveyed that.

"I'll stay," he repeated, pulling off belt and his red tunic, folding the fabric before draping them both over the dusty dresser in corner. He felt strangely light to not be wearing his gear after days in the wilderness. "He might panic if he's alone when he wakes up somewhere he doesn't know."

The Ladies knew _he_ would, if the situation was reversed. 

Wild just tilted his chin as he handed Legend the last blanket, before heading for the door. "I got breakfast in the morning, don't sleep all day, old man."

He sputtered as the door shut, but quickly covered it as 'Rule shifted.

He sighed, sitting on the end of the bed.

The last few days had been one hell of a rollercoaster. Attack after attack, meeting seven different versions of himself, one who could do _real_ magic... one that came from a shithole of an era even worse than his own. 

Stretching out, he folded an arm underneath the cool pillow, his back to 'Rule so he faced the door. _Hard instinct to break_.

Hopefully things would settle down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so adorbs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another filler chapter, some mild angst. Originally had this tied in with the next big chapter, but it didn't quite fit.
> 
> Besides, I wanted to share some Feral Gremlin Breakfast Hour Fun Times(tm).

He realized one important thing as he came back into awareness.

He was _warm_.

It was a pleasant change of pace.

He had always hated being cold. He never had the body weight over his lean muscle to keep in warmth naturally, and during his quests, he rarely had _proper_ equipment. When he had put together enough rupees for what he considered an extra, a non-essential item, he had normally put it towards a potion. An extra blanket was just extra weight. Besides... after his quests, no one wanted to sell to him, scared of what he had managed to do _three times_ and after... the royal family's dungeons weren't exactly quality lodging.

He pushed that dark line of thought away and basked in the comfort for a few more moments, snuggling in and nearly purring in his contentment, before blinking his way completely awake.

The green lump in front of him sighed softly and shifted as he pulled away before stilling. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he pushed himself up to a seated position with the other.

Legend was snoring softly, the lines he normally had around his eyes smoothed out in the soundness of his sleep. One arm tucked under his head as a pillow, the other was fisted in the camp blanket he was tangled in. He must have fallen asleep with his cap on, it was visible under his shoulder, and his hair was a tangled mass.

Hyrule couldn't help the soft smile. 

He only had vague memories of the night before, of anything after reaching Hateno proper, only of Legend promising softly that he would get him somewhere safe to sleep. 

He shifted carefully, slipping to the end of the bed.

In the low light filtering through the drawn curtains, Legend looked his real age. He had mentioned to Sky once, and he had overheard by accident, that his quests, his too many quests, had left unseen, permanent damages, and some days he just _ached_ , and that there was little he knew of that could help. Deeply asleep, the tension had finally left him, leaving him not a hero, but just a short, scrappy-looking teenager.

His bare feet pressed against the cool floor, and he fought the instinct to pull them up, to crawl back under the covers. His stomach was telling him, in no uncertain terms, that he was hungry, and besides... there was exploring to be done.

He debated putting on his boots, spotting them against the far wall. his socks draped over them, but decided against it. Legend was a notoriously light sleeper, and he didn't want to risk waking him. 

Not when he was moderately sure that Legend had stayed at his side the entire time he had been unconscious from magical exhaustion. Not when he had soothed him after his breakdown. Not when he had nearly carried him over half of the country the day before.

No, Legend deserved the extra rest, not that he would ever admit it.

He pushed off the bed in a single, smooth motion, his feet making no sound on the hardwood. Thankfully, someone had left the door open so he didn't have to worry about the rattling of a knob, and he slipped into the hall beyond.

It was apparently a good-sized house, decorated in earth tones and wood. Not totally surprising, if it belonged to one of them. The hallway had three other doors, loud snoring coming from behind two. Time and Twilight, it had to be.

He hid a soft smile as he padded towards the stairs and down, his passage nearly silent. 

* * *

The kitchen was a whirlwind of activity, impressively so, given that only Wild was awake and in it. 

Multiple pans were on the stove, all hot and occupied with things, and he was dancing around, to music only he could hear, apparently, mixing some soupy liquid.

It was the best type of organized chaos.

'Rule hoovered in the doorway, silent, watching in awe as Wild tossed an egg into the air and sliced it in half with a dagger, the shells landing neatly on the counter, the innards itself landing in his mixing bowl. 

He must have made some soft sound, because Wild caught sight of him over his shoulder before waving him in.

"Morning!" he nearly chirped, motioning for the other to sit on the stool tucked under the counter. "Ready for breakfast?"

* * *

He hadn't really had the oppurtunity to meet Hyrule yet, not properly. After his... bad night... and during their day of shield-sledding, he hadn't really said much about himself, though he clearly was feeling more together. Wild knew he was a Link, the hero of his era... and from what Twilight had told him softly, from an era that rivaled his own, in most things, in terms of shittiness, surpassed it in others. 

Twi hadn't gone too much into detail past that.

 _Oh._ And that he could do magic.

That was pretty neat.

But it was apparently tied to a lot of bad things, things he was having issues dealing with.

Understandable, and Wild could relate. 

He had a hundred years of being able to relate.

'Rule had slipped onto the stool, his bare feet hooked over the bottom rung. His eyes were huge, blinking at the sizzling bacon, the stewing fruits, the batter dripping from the side of the bowl.

"... what's that?" the shorter asked, poking a finger cautiously at the bowl of batter. 

He grinned. "Pancakes. I love breakfast foods, and don't know what everyone likes, so decided to do pancakes with fruit on top and bacon." He dropped a pat of butter onto his now-hot frypan and swirled it around, almost missing that Hyrule had said something softly over the sound of the bottom of the pan against the burner.

"Hmm?" he asked, ladeling out a healthy scoop of batter onto the hot pan.

'Rule's eyes were locked on the bubbles rising on the cooking pancake, though his ears had dipped. "Sorry... said I've never had one before."

Thankfully, his back was turned and the younger didn't see him accidentally crush an egg in his fist. "Really?" he forced out, pushing surprise into his voice as he tried to wipe egg shell off against his pant leg. 

Thank the Three that Hyrule didn't know his tells yet, because he had only nodded, his attention drawn by the bubbling of the fruit in the small saucepan. So that's what Twilight had meant when he had said that 'Rule was from a shitty place. 

He blinked, looking up as Wild got the last of the egg off his hand and onto his leg. "My era... there wasn't a lot of food to go around. Mostly just ate whatever I could scavenge." He looked torn, like he wanted to hang his head in shame, but his attention was drawn back and locked in by the pop of bacon fat.

It was a good thing he didn't have another egg in his hand.

Twilight had hinted that 'Rule had strange eating habits, and to just not question it if he shoved part of his meal, or random fungus or nuts, or _cattails_ into his belt pouch. He understood why now, in a sick realization. Starvation wasn't something known in this era, at least in his memories, but Hyrule himself was evidence that Hylia had forsaken her namesake land at some point.

In Legend's words, _oh, fuck no._

He flipped the pancake without conscious thought. "Lucky for you, I'm the best chef in Hateno," he teased, instead of pressing for more information. He'd ask the others later, once 'Rule was safely occupied with something else.

* * *

He couldn't help it, his eyes went wide when a _pile_ of food was put on a plate in front of him, Wild not even pausing as he went back to his stove. 

"... is... this all for me?" he was not too proud to admit that he squeaked. There was a veritable _mountain_ of pancakes, a tree's worth of stewed fruit, and a pig's worth of bacon, all steaming hot. His mouth had begun to water from just the _smell_ , but he _had_ to be sure.

"Hmm?" Wild played dumb as he slid a container of syrup across the table.

There was no way, this had to be for all of them, right? This was more than he normally ate in three days at home... "Is... this like a serving plate?"

His back to Hyrule had him facing the stairs, to where Warriors and Sky had been lurking unseen for at least the last few moments. Only they saw his toothy grin. 

"No, its for you. The others will get their's when they get their lazy selves down here."

Poor Hyrule looked like a Zora out of water. He hadn't been starving, by any means, at least not since Legend, Sky and Time had found him. He had been going to bed _full_ , which is far more than he had been doing in the past. But this...

"... sure?" 

Wild pivoted, the tone that 'Rule had said that single word in making him want to punch a wall. He was about to go off the rails when, at the same time, a hand on his shoulder and a hand on 'Rule's shoulder broke the flow of the conversation. 

Warriors was hanging over his shoulder, visibly drooling at the bacon, while Sky pulled up the stool next to 'Rule, ruffling his hair. 

"Sleep well?" he asked him nonchalantly as Wild shoved Warriors away with a laugh, the captain pulling up the final stool, on 'Rule's other side. 

He nodded, completely distracted, and bewildered, as Wild conjured two plates, identical to his own, and shoved them in front of the newcomers. A final plate appeared in Wild's hand as he fished a piece of bacon off and slurped it down like it was a pig-flesh-flavored eel.

There was enough... for all of them... Fiddling with his fork, he rolled this idea over in his mind. In the here and now, and not in his own era, there was no shortage...

He huffed softly to himself. No wonder why Legend hated the goddess so much. 

He poked a piece of bacon first, before deciding that the pancakes were a good place to start. The edge of the fork sliced cleanly though the food, a barely visible lick of steam appearing for an instant. He stabbed at it, scrunching his nose when it tried to escape, but managed to get it into his mouth without destroying it too badly.

One bite led to another, led to the plate being absolutely demolished.

Wild considered this a success.

Sky and Warriors matched him bite for bite, giving each other a thumb's up behind 'Rule's back.

From the stairs, Time and Legend having taken Warrior's and Sky's previous hiding place, shared soft smiles, the older man ruffling Legend's hair and laughing at the quiet protests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might take tomorrow off from posting. It's going to be a long day at work, and the next chapter should (hopefully) be a doozey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Hateno. 
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so wholesome, its physically painful.

By virtue of being one of the earliest risers, Hyrule found himself exempted from cleanup duties... which fell to Sky, unsurprisingly, as being last one up. Time had only rolled his eyes and volunteered to help... after stealing a strip of bacon.

Breakfast itself had been a loud and raucous affair, with table manners of various levels being demonstrated.

Or not, as _Warriors_ of all people showed Hyrule how to make a breakfast burrito (whatever a burrito was) out of a pancake. 

With his fingers.

Time, eating primly with his elbows _off_ the table, refused to acknowledge the two gremlins squirreling leftovers away, Wild in his slate, Hyrule in a beltpouch that must have a fold in spacetime in it, given how much he managed to cram in there. He was busy doling out jobs for the day, trying to keep the merry band of misfits from getting into too much trouble.

"Legend, you and Warriors want to do the supply shopping?" he asked. As much as the pair snarked at each other, Warriors had the military quartermaster-esque experience, while Legend just had the raw experience.

And a pack that could hold literally anything, second only to Wild's slate.

Time found his mind taking a sudden detour from that line of thought. He wanted nothing to do with conundrums in general, and certainly not ones involving quantum mechanics. Shenanigans, they were. Bullshit shenanigans.

Across the table, Sky's eye twitched.

Legend nodded, having finished his breakfast and starting the process of rinsing off his dishes. He was still only in his dark, plain green tunic, though he had on clashing _bright_ yellow socks. "Sure, old man."

Warriors rolled his eyes at the blatant antagonism. "I promise to bring shorty back in one piece, from the perils of the _market_." His voice had dropped several octaves, making it sound like going shopping was _literally_ on par with fighting Ganon.

There was sputtering as Legend processed the insult, but any retort was cut off by Four being a hero.

"Wild, do you think your local smith will let me borrow his forge for a while? I want to do some repair work, just in case."

The chef had just finished taking a swig of syrup out of the serving bottle, like a based heathen. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, ignoring the looks of amazed, and traumatized, disgust and horror that most wore. There was at least one soft comment about if he had 'tha' sugah' that he didn't quite get, but clearly no one else knew what they were missing. "There is a smith, and yeah, he's really nice about letting people use the forge, assuming they know what they're doing."

Four flicked his hair back, completely over the top, his eyes going green for a moment. "Challenge. Accepted." His plate handed off to Sky, he vanished in a patter of feet up the stairs to grab his gear. 

"I'm going to wait until Sky is done with the dishes, then we're going to go check out shops," Twilight finally piped up, wiping some syrup off his plate with a last fragment of bacon. "All my socks have holes in them."

Sky smiled wistfully. "I want to see if there's any small... I don't know, souvenir? Something like that, that I can bring back for Ze- Sun."

Time finally focused on 'Rule, who was busy fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "If... no one needs help? I'm just going walk around for a while?"

That _should_ have set off warning bells to those who had known him longest. 

But it didn't.

* * *

He found Four first, wearing a ratty under-tunic and a heavy leather apron as he leaned against an anvil in Hateno's forge. He had a red-hot piece of metal held in tongs, and was staring intently at... _something_. He didn't want to interrupt him, not with something like that in his hands, so he settled against a wall and watched silently.

Four didn't even look up. "You shouldn't be in here barefoot," he chided gently, turning the tongs to continue his examination.

He flushed, the heat going to the tips of his ears. He hadn't wanted to go back upstairs after eating, so he had slipped out without them. His soles were hard and calloused anyway, and he still wasn't entirely used to wearing proper boots again. 

"Sorry," he had ducked his head and was looking for an exit when Four took his tongs and dunked them into the nearby barrel of water. 

There was a hiss of steam that filled the space between them for a few moments, before Four's grinning face appeared through the cloud. "Nah, don't be. I was just finishing this arrow head. Fiddly work, good to warm up with. Just..." his face went serious for a moment. "Don't be in here when anyone is hammering, or the bellows are going, ok?"

He nodded, pushing his bangs back behind his ears. "All this for an arrowhead?" he asked softly, trying to get a better look.

"Yep," he popped the 'p'. "Here."

It was still grimy from the soot, but it was, for something so small, clearly the work of a master. The blades, still dull in their unfinished state, were perfectly symmetrical, the still-warm weight solid and unyielding in his hand. 

He handed it back, then wiped the soot onto his trousers. "I've... um, never been in a forge before..." His words were failing him, and he struggled to make some random small-talk as Four set the arrowhead down and began going through his inventory of things to work on. 

"My uncle taught me," Four grinned proudly before catching the instantaneous flash of _wistfulness_ that raced across 'Rule's face. 

In the back of his mind, Blue groused about needy kids. Green and Red, in their own special ways, told him to get over himself.

Vio just sat back and _watched_ 'Rule.

The other was worrying about some dry skin on his palms, flaking it off like he was shedding. "I just got my gear from dungeons or from the little shops the oldtimers ran," 'Rule had skillfully changed the topic. "You know, the ones that don't have family left, but somehow inherited all the stuff their kids left behind."

He didn't know, and he prayed to the Three that he would never know that himself. 

But he nodded his head. 

After a few minutes, he thought 'Rule had left, as focused as rubbing the filing rasp down the edges of the new arrowhead. Only a quick glance up revealed him to still be there, his focus held by the Four Sword, leaning against the wall in its sheath. 

"What's up?" he asked, his hands working by themselves as he puzzled. 

'Rule nearly jumped, looking vaguely uncomfortable... well, moreso than normal, by his standards. "Your sword..." He scrunched his nose, mulling his words over. "The magic on it _smells_ funny."

It... _what_? 

The look of confusion on his face had to have been clearly visible, and he wasn't entirely sure he didn't say the words aloud. 

'Rule hummed softly, as if searching for a certain pitch, and the sword began to glow softly as it resonated. 

What. The. Fuck.

He jerked when he realized what he was doing, the soft hum cutting off abruptly, the Four Sword returning to its normal state.

Four was up, his files and sanding gear scattering as he found himself between his sword and 'Rule. The taller's eyes had gone wide, and he looked... 

No, Four did _not_ like the look he had on, not in the slightest. And quite honestly...

"Hyrule."

'Rule gulped visibly, his ears to his shoulders and almost hunching. 

"That is the _neatest_ thing ever!"

Wait. _What_.

His ears snapped up, his too-wide eyes blinking fast. 

Four was grinning. "Seriously! Does... can you do that with any item, to see if there's magic? That'd be a huge help, to check if anything is cursed!"

_What._

Oh. Four was waiting for a response. 

"Um... I think so? It's... your sword feels so strange... Like there's... copies of it, all in the same place? Didn't think 'bout asking..."

A ring flew through the air as Four ignored certain bits of commentary, hitting him in the chest before he caught it, an identical one following it half a moment later. "It's... a special sword. Here, try that humming thing with the rings. One's been blessed at a temple with some healing charms, one is pristine."

'Rule stared at the bands on his palm. They _were_ identical, the scrollwork around them simple, but masterfully crafted. He licked his chapped lips (really, it was good Legend was on shopping duty, or he'd tease him about that again) and pursed his lips. This wasn't a spell he had learned or anything like that, this was just... he had found a dagger in a dungeon once, and had debating taking it as his own was dull, and his whetstone had been used as a last-ditch weapon against a river Zora. He had brushed the moldy leather of the hilt, and had _felt_ the music tingling his fingertips. He had often found himself humming while alone on his quests, a nervous habit, perhaps, but it had _seemed_ right. He had panicked when the dagger started to glow, ever so faintly, until he put two and two together.

Thankfully, his first attempts had been with blessed objects, not cursed. 

He still had the scars from that little fiasco.

He blinked at the rings again and gave an experimental hum, then switched to a different pitch.

Almost immediately, one of the rings began to glow, the other remaining dormant.

Four snatched them back and crowed his delight. "'Rule, that is literally the best thing ever. Does it take anything out of you to do it?"

"Does it...? I mean, I don't think so?" He wasn't being _entirely_ truthful, usually _any_ magic use would leave him with at least a pounding headache. 

The rings had vanished, and Four's hand was on the strap of his sword's sheath. "Copies in one place..." he muttered, his eyes flashing and settling on a violet. "I'll... tell you, one of these days, 'Rule, the story behind my sword. I just need to figure out how first. Besides..." his normal, wry smile widened. "I know someone I think would like to meet you."

* * *

He hadn't stayed much longer than that in the forge. It was too loud, too bright, and Four kept asking if he was all right. Besides... it really _wasn't_ safe for him to be in there barefoot.

Besides, he was fine. 

Other than the pounding headache. 

Four saw him out, making a mental note to track him down and check on him later on. Being able to detect magic was a fantastic skill, given their line of work, but not if it was debilitating. Legend had said during a covert meeting of the Hyrule Protection Squad, and he now came face-to-face with the same realization the veteran had... 

Hyrule had absolutely no sense of self-preservation. As Legend had put it, ' _The stupid jerk will put someone with a papercut in front of himself for a potion, even if he was in the process of bleeding out.'_

Graphic, but accurate. And he would never say a word in complaint. 

He would track down Legend later to share the bit of information he had gleamed, but for now...

He turned back to the now-cold forge and grabbed his gloves. Time to get to work.

* * *

He stumbled into Warriors and Legend next, the pair squabbling over who was going to carry the grocery bags. 

"Hey, 'Rule," Warriors nearly chirped as Legend juggled the overloaded bags, his smile wide. "We picked up some green and blue potions for you, so make sure to grab one later for your pack, yeah?"

Legend shifted the bags, and all that could be heard was the tinkling of glass bottles against each other. "Wild at least said he would handle the food supplies," he shrugged. "Less for me to carry when stupid people wearing stupid scarves decide to be stupid."

They had also picked up a pile of other goods, Hateno was by far the best-supplied village they'd been in recently. Whetstones and oil and fletching materials. Legend hadn't commented when Warriors threw a few pairs of socks into the mix, suspiciously Hyrule-sized... just as Warriors hadn't commented when a new, heavy-weight green tunic did likewise. Neither commented on the bare state of his feet, it wasn't worth making him overly self-conscious.

'Rule couldn't hold back his giggle. The pair reminded him of a pair of washer women in the village nearest to his... home. They were sisters, so he assumed, not that he ever met them personally. He just sat back, in the bushes, for their once-a-week journey to the river to do their wash. They were entertaining, and the closest to human contact he got most of the time, so he broke his number one rule of 'don't be predictable' and waited for them. 

Except for the lack of wrinkles and gray hair, they were identical in behavior. 

Legend caught the giggle, his ear... and eyelid... twitching. "Get out of here, scamp. Go explore. _Don't_ get lost. Might as well enjoy yourself while you can."

* * *

Twilight, Time and Sky were relaxing near the pumpkin patch, gossiping and sharing stories. They waved him over and added him to their banter, sharing stories as they handed around a jug of cider and some sausage rolls they had acquired at the inn. 'Rule sat on the stump near them, his toes wiggling into the dirt.

"Don't forget to get lunch," Sky teased him, ruffling his hair as he popped a bit into his mouth. He had offered him a roll, but been met with a head shake.

Hyrule didn't think he'd be able to eat, not with his head pounding as badly as it was, but he nodded to hide his wince. Besides, he had some leftovers in his pouch, if he could manage it later. 

Sky gave him a searching look. It wasn't like Hyrule to turn down a snack, if not to eat there and then, to squirrel away in his pouch. He _looked_ fine, his color good, so he didn't press the kid. 

Time and Twi were talking about a dream they both seemed to share, arms wildly flailing to show motion as they both got excited. Ladies, even Time had a grin on, small dimples showing for an instant. Sky just rolled his eyes. "Better go have some fun before the old men start to get _weird_ ," he whispered conspiratorially, nudging 'Rule off with a grin of his own. "Wild's cooking dinner, so we'll see you back at his house then?"

He shared a smile of his own and nodded before scuttling away, his back turned before the smile dropped. 

By the Three, his head was pounding.

* * *

It was getting to be late afternoon when he ran into Wild, running out of a shop on the far edge of town. His slate was in hand, and he looked... far too pleased with himself. 

It was a dangerous look.

Wild held up a small jar of bright red viscous fluid, his face behind distorted by the glass. "It's _dye_ ," he confided, swirling the bottle. "I can't decide if I'm going to prank someone here, or save it for later."

Pranking was something he _knew_ about, but had no experience in. 

So he shrugged. 

Plausible deniability, if it came down to it. 

The bottle glimmered for a moment, then vanished as it was stored in Wild's slate. 

"You ok?" he asked suddenly, hiding a frown as Hyrule toed the dirt. 

He jerked up, nearly wincing, but nodded. "Just maybe a little tired, but I'm fine," he promised. 

The other clearly looked like he didn't believe him, but let it go. "Dinner will probably be in an hour, hour and a half. Know the way back?"

Biting his lip, Hyrule squinted down at the rest of the village. "Y-yeah." He could find his way, sure. Eventually. But he didn't want to worry Wild, or mess up the dinner plans he clearly had. "I just like wandering."

Wild's face said he clearly knew what game 'Rule was playing at, but didn't call him on his shit. "If you're sure, just remember, from here, it's left, left, right, right, straight, left, right, left."

"Left, left, right, right, straight, left, right, left," he dutifully repeated, ticking off each direction on his fingers. 

A wave from Wild, and he was gone.

* * *

"Right, left, left, straight, right, left, right?" Hyrule sat on a hill over the town, his back to a tree as he tried to desperately remember the directions. 

He cursed himself, he should have just followed Wild back.

But it was so... _normal_ , so _nice_... to just walk around a village, and not have anyone throw rotten fruit and vegetables, or worse, at him. He felt _normal_ to just... to just _be._ No one cursed him for saving the royal family, and no nobility tried to beat him for imagined crimes, and no royalty trying to force him to give up the Triforce to them. 

Just random villagers, smiling and offering polite small-talk as he passed, like he was one of them.

He hardly ever got to explore without having his pack on, his sword over his back... it was a pleasant change of pace. He had found a cuccoo's hidden nest with a passel of chicks sitting in it, he had found a few coins by the small river, he had found a path that looked forgotten that led to the overlook over town. It had been the best day, in quite a while.

Of course, he had to go and screw it up by getting himself lost. 

From his vantage point, there were more houses in the village than he had ever seen in one place before, and they all looked the same. Smoke coiled from so many chimneys he lost count, the smells of a dozen or more dinners being cooked drifting through the air. 

And here he was, lost, under a tree, with a headache of epic proportions. It wasn't the worse he had ever had, but he rarely, if ever, detected magic twice, back to back.

And he was paying for it. 

At least it was a warm night. 

He tucked his legs up and rested his head on them, sighing as he watched the fireflies come out, tiny stars in the darkness. He'd just wait here.

* * *

The house was in an uproar.

Contrary to what Hyrule might have thought in his dark moments, the rest of the heroes were _very_ much aware of his absence. 

"He came to the forge this morning, haven't seen him since," Four admitted, shoving down his guilt at not following up and checking on him. His eyes were currently green, and _not_ watery, damnit.

"I saw him about two hours ago, gave him directions back," Wild was aggressively stirring his steaming pot of stew, agitated. "I should have pulled him back with me."

Legend, at the table next to Sky, was worrying the sleeve of his tunic. "Did he say anything?"

"No, but he looked like he was having fun. He did say he was a little tired."

Time held up his hands as the rest of the heroes devolved into a 'who saw 'Rule last and where would he go' shouting match. "The village is a safe place, to the best of our knowledge. No monster attacks recently, so he should be fine. We'll just break up into groups to find him, he probably just got sidetracked and lost."

The muttering quieted down, soft sounds of agreement. "Warriors, you and Four. Legend, Twilight. Sky, you and I will go with Wild. We'll meet back here in two hours."

* * *

Legend would _not_ admit that he was panicking.

But he was panicking. 

Only Twilight's presence was keeping him together, and keeping him from gouging bloody furrows into his palms again. 

Where could he have gone? He knew the kid had a lousy sense of direction, but it was a small village?

Well, to him at least, it was a small village. Given what 'Rule had told them, Hateno might have been the largest metropolis he had ever seen. He cursed himself for not realizing that early, for not tugging 'Rule with them to go shopping.

"Stop that," Twi told him without looking as he ducked behind a building. "Harping on yourself isn't going to find him."

"No, but it makes me feel better," he snarked back, agitated. "Where are we going?"

Twi stopped when he was well out of sight from the road and rolled his shoulders. "I'm going to track him as Wolfie, I bet we can find him a lot faster that way."

A flash of dark magic later, and Wolfie was nosing Legend back out onto the street. "Not even subtle, mutt," he groused.

A look of disapproval from a wolf was pretty disapproving, he learnt that day. 

Wolfie ignored him and got to work, nose to the ground. Almost immediately, they were on the move.

* * *

Given how many times they back-tracked, Hyrule must have been all _over_ the village, a dozen times or more. They followed his path from Wild's house to the creek, to the stores, nearly all the way up to the research lab, and back down. 

Legend was not too proud to say he was panting as he followed Wolfie up what he had dubbed The Hill of Death for the third time. His calves were burning, and the stitch in his side refused to go away. At least it had been him paired with Twi, and not Sky. Poor guy's stamina was absolute trash, he'd be dead by now.

They stopped in front of a tree three-quarters of the way up, Wolfie whining softly as he pawed the dirt. A flash of magic, and Twilight was back, kneeling in his place. 

"He was here," he murmured, "and not that long ago, but I can't figure out where he went after."

Legend pushed sweaty hair back under his cap as he circled the trunk, turning to check the surrounding grass as he did. 

Then he laughed and looked _up_.

Snuggled against the trunk, fifteen or so feet up, was Hyrule, deeply asleep. 

* * *

Legend let himself into the house first, waving his hands and putting his finger to his lips in the universal sign of 'BE QUIET NOW' before the rest of the group started going nuts. They had been much later than two hours, but it was worth it. 

Twi followed him in, a sleeping Hyrule, branches still in his hair, against his chest. He had woken for just long enough to get him out of the tree, and had promptly fell asleep _on his feet_ before Legend could even think to chide him. 

Four, especially, looked relieved, slumping in his chair. 

Something to ask about later. 

Now, it was time to get the kid into a proper bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might finally meet the last Link next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind makes an appearance.
> 
> Just a very short, wholesome interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took 10 chapters to meet all the Links... ignoring the fact that there were four in the first...
> 
> So, to stem off questions... Hyrule, to me, has three quests under his belt. In the original Zelda game for NES (fuck you gold cartridge that I had to blow the dust out of to play), you had the original quest... and then you had the second quest, after you beat Ganon in one of the best dungeons to ever be created. THEN, he had a third quest in his second game. This is my theory, and I'm sticking with it.
> 
> For those keeping score -  
> Legend - 5 (or 6, depending on nitpickiness)  
> Hyrule - 3  
> Four - 3 (subject to change, I need to brush up on my Four-lore) (see what I did there?)  
> Time - 2 (not counting Hero's Shade)  
> Wind - 2  
> Warriors - 1  
> Twi - 1 (not counting Wolfie in BotW)  
> Wild - 1  
> Sky - 1

Of course it was too good to last. 

Legend wasn't moping. He _wasn't_ , and that was the story he was sticking with. 

He certainly wasn't moping that they had been pulled from the mostly pleasant era that Wild came from (they hadn't even run into monsters there!) and deposited rudely into the middle of what felt like a tropical rainforest. 

He certainly wasn't moping that they had traipsed through the woods for _three_ days before they found their newest Link. He also wasn't moping because the _kid_ was by far their youngest member.

He wasn't moping because the kid could swear a streak so impressive, it would take the bark off of trees. No, he actually wanted to compare notes with the little pirate brat. 

He was moping because it wasn't just a rainforest they were in, oh no. Hylia _forgive_ it be something _simple_ like that.

That goddamned see-you-next- _Tuesday_ dropped them onto an island.

In his mind, he wasn't on Outset Island. 

He was on Koholint.

Even that _word_ had him sucking in a breath roughly through his teeth. Ladies above, please don't let him break down and _emote_ grossly in front of the others.

They couldn't get out of this era fast enough.

* * *

'Rule was sandwiched between Twi and Sky, the two talking over his head as they tried, not subtly, to keep him on the trail and _not_ wandering. Wild had gotten bopped upside the head for turning and smirking at him by Warriors, who was on Wild-duty, doing the same, a few moments earlier, and was busy sulking.

A sulking Wild meant a plotting Wild.

That dye from Hateno was going to be making an appearance soon. 

The newest Link - Wind, as they had dubbed him, trotted ahead, with Time and Four trying to ask his back questions. Four had groaned that he was still the shortest, but the two youngest had hit it off rather well. Wind had told them about a nest of monsters that had appeared, on the far side of the island, a week or two prior.

Monsters far stronger than normal.

Monsters with black blood.

It was a quick kick back to the reality of their situation.

He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Legend, and nudged Sky softly. A careful head-tilt, and Sky responded with a nod of his own. 

He paused for a moment, to let the vet catch up, and matched his pace to Legend's own. 

Legend gave him a short nod, apparently lost in thought. His eyes kept darting around, and his clenched fingers kept digging into the palms of his hands. It was as if he were looking for something, but he had never been here before? He was positive Time had said this was their first time to this era...

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, with no visible response. 

So he tried again, asking and poking a finger into Legend's side.

Legend nearly jumped out of his boots, spinning, with a hand dropping to the fire rod he had attached to his belt.

"Three above, 'Rule, don't do that!" he glared without any real heat. 

Hyrule had flinched back at the abruptness of Legend's surprise, but shrugged it off. "You... you seem off today. Are you ok?"

How long had it been since someone had asked him that question? And _meant_ it? Red hair, shining in the island sunlight, swept across his mind before vanishing with a faded giggle. 

Marin wasn't here, and he needed to realize that. It was a different time, a different place, a _dream_.

A nightmare.

* * *

Hyrule had a sneaking suspicion what was wrong as Legend kept walking, numbly, down the trail. He was lost in a memory, a not-so-great one, if his experiences with his counterparts had taught him anything at all. 

As a group, they had also learnt, rather quickly, to not roughly jar someone out of a memory, some of them responded... _poorly_ to it, and he suspected Legend would fall into that category.

So, instead of trying to shake the elder out of it, 'Rule just gently guided him by the elbow along the trail. Sky and Twilight had paused, waiting for them, but he waved them on, motioning them to not make a fuss. That Legend wasn't quite all with them was pretty well and obvious, and matching looks of sadness flickered over their faces before they turned. 

Sky sighed softly, leaning against Twi for a moment of support. "I wish the goddesses would make their wills known better, why they make some of us... just _suffer_ so much." It wasn't often he would speak ill of the deities, questioning them was almost unheard of.

"We can talk to Time later," he murmured back, adjusting his pelt to lay flat along his cloak. "He's been trying to put our... order, I guess you'd call it, together. Maybe that would tell us something?"

"Maybe. Fi might be able to tell us something, or at least nudge us the right direction," Sky rubbed his chin, considering. "Legend has been strange since we found out this was an island, but I don't think he's ever mentioned a quest that involved any?"

Twi snorted. "Legend barely talks about his quests, except for that he's had... too many... and that Lorulian. He clams up every time quests, in general, come up in conversation."

Sky paused a moment to kick a rock off the trail, the cleared path they had been following steadily growing narrower and narrower, the undergrowth thicker and thicker. The group had bunched closer together, almost unconsciously, as a protective measure, but the narrowness spread them out almost in a spiteful gesture. 

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Hyrule had caught up, still guiding the distant Legend with gentle nudges. His words were older, wiser than Twi would have expected from the ragamuffin hellion, and he almost commented.

And then he saw 'Rule's eyes. 

They were _old_ , _understanding._ They were the eyes of a village elder, of a wizened cleric or a shaman. 

They were the eyes of someone who had been on multiple quests of his own, and come back not entirely the same.

The older pair let them pass, Sky feeling substantially better knowing the younger were not tailing behind. They were both capable, more than just capable... he would never be able to put the sensation into words, but it was soothing.

A quick glance from Twilight told him he felt the same.

* * *

He blinked, the soft melody of that _damned_ song disappearing like ghost, bought back by a soft, out-of-tune hum and a gentle pressure on his elbow. Around them, the forest was unpleasantly dark, the native fauna lush and thick. Birds cawed overhead, unimpressed by the intruders below, calling out their distaste for their presence.

The humming broke off for a moment. "Back with us?" It resumed, a few final notes, as if finishing a stanza.

Legend would never admit it, but he leaned into the warmth that was Hyrule for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as his feet obediently kept him moving forward. "Yeah," he said softly, letting his shoulders sag. The other let him take his arm back, but it was a natural motion, one that wouldn't bring attention from the rest of their party. 

He pulled his cap off and ran a shaking hand through his tangle of hair. "Just... caught up in a..."

'Rule gave him a bump to his side, shaking his head. "Don't have to say it. Memories do that."

A choked laugh. "Not wrong, kid. How... long?"

A shrug. "Half an hour or so? Twi and Sky took over rearguard duties about ten minutes after we lost you, they're like mother cuccos."

He cast a quick glance behind them. Thankfully, the other pair were far enough back that they likely wouldn't have heard anything if he had been muttering. Small favors. 

"We almost there?" he changed topics, hoping that 'Rule wouldn't push him.

He was given a _look_ that said Hyrule knew _exactly_ what he was doing, but didn't comment past that. "I think so. Time has been stopping us every little bit for Warriors to scout ahead a bit."

He put his cap back on, feeling better when it was tucked behind his ears. "Warriors? His scarf is like a giant target," he scoffed, his joy at teasing the captain lightening his mood. "Besides, his feet are as big as a hinox's. They can probably hearing him coming in the next era."

'Rule tried to hide his smile. If Legend as being this snarky, he was coming out of his funk. He pursed his lips for a moment, then fished around his belt pouch and produced a cloth-wrapped lump. He lifted the fabric away carefully, revealing his prize. 

He set one on the palm of his hand, trying hard to not break it, and thrust it at Legend. "Eat one, you'll feel better."

Legend stared at the cookie, confused. "Where... where in the Three did you find a cookie, 'Rule?" He took the treasure between two fingers, sniffing it cautiously. 

"Is that what they're called?" he asked, nibbling on the corner of his own. "Wild made them for me. Said I'm his new recipe tester."

As much as he wanted to _murder_ an entire era for Hyrule not knowing what a Thrice-damned _cookie_ was, he made a mental note to bail Wild out the next time he got into shenanigans. The idea of fattening 'Rule up had been tossed around in hushed tones, he hadn't realized that the gremlin was taking matters into his own hands. 

He hadn't taken a bite yet. "Are you sure you want to give this up?" Sweets were a rare and valuable commodity so far on this shindig they had found themselves on, and the Three knew that 'Rule needed the caloric intake more than he did, especially when he went on one of his wanders. 

'Rule cast him a sidelong glare. "Eat." He wasn't blind, he knew the others had a unspoken plan to fatten him up a bit. 

The vet rolled his eyes, putting on a long-suffering face, but couldn't turn down the puppy-dog look from 'Rule. "Fine, fine."

* * *

Wild held out his palm, and Warriors dropped a few rupees into it. The younger was busy smugging at his won bet, his teeth flashing. "Pleasure doing business with you," he pocked the money as, behind them, Legend nibbled on his cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning on this being much, much longer, but, long story short, my back is... troublesome, and sitting and typing? Just not happening. I was going to keep going with this and can't get comfortable enough to keep going tonight. Eh, shit happens. And no, I'm dying, it's just a chronic back issue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chappppppppppppppter that's long anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIL that my phone autocorrects the word "beast" to "breast".
> 
> Really glad I caught that one.
> 
> There will probably be a one-shot that relates to this chapter, I got a wee bit sidetracked. I don't know, just not happy with this one. I had the entire thing written, then forgot to save and the cat literally ctrl-alt-del my entire desktop, so rewrote it cold and on the fly, soooooo... yeah. (Yes, my cat is that much of a jerk.)

Well, Wind had been right.

There was, in fact, a nest of nasty monsters on the far side of the island.

A nest of _very_ nasty monsters. Octoroks and chus of various colors were interspersed with 'blins... and Legend hadn't been able to hold back his choice words when he saw the pair of stalfos. Maybe a dozen smaller monsters total, but the stalfos were a rough addition... and they didn't know if they were infected.

He really, _really_ hated stalfos.

Sky looked disappointed at his foul mouth. Again.

Warriors had his arms folded over his chest when the pair returned from their scouting mission. The rest had their weapons out, checking edges and stringing bows. "What did you see?" he asked, tugging on the end of his scarf before he adjusted a pauldron. 

"Rainbow chus and 'blins. A few... what were they, Legend? Octoroks, you called them?" Sky asked as he adjusted his shield over his back. 

He nodded as he rolled some tension out of his wrist before pulling his fire rod. "Octoroks, if you're not familiar with them, they're primarily ranged. Nasty little buggers who chuck rocks. And two stalfos."

There were some groans. Apparently they all had some sort of stalfos in each of their eras.

Great.

* * *

They went with the standard "let's play to our strengths" plan. Sky, Warriors, Time, Twi, Wild - all the brawling sort (except Wild, because only the Three knew what went on in that head when he fought), were going to wade in and occupy the stalfos and the 'blins. Four and 'Rule were going to go ranged, trying to take out targets of opportunity. Legend and Wind were going to sow seeds of chaos and generally be annoying little gits.

At least, that's what Warriors had called them.

Legend smirked as he ran a nail down the shaft of his fire rod. _That's Mr. Annoying Git to you, scarfboy._

But, that was their plan.

Too bad they should have realized that Hylia had it out for any of their planning. 

Really, why did they even bother?

Legend grunted as he caught the shaft of a poleaxe across the flat of his sword. The 'blin had decided to try to use him as some sort of a sports ball, swinging the razor sharp weapon like a bat, instead of trying to stab him. Around him, clashing of swords and grunts and curses as each hero tried to keep themselves out of trouble. Time and Twi had paired up against the stalfos, with Wind trying to hamstring them. Thankfully, this particular flavor of the undead wasn't exactly light on their feet, so they were faring rather well, despite the massive weapons involved.

The chus were all done and gone thanks to some impressive swordwork by Sky, who was now teamed with Warriors against a particularly nasty blue 'blin. Four was dealing with the last of the octoroks, and, while Legend kicked off the 'blin he was dealing with, he cast around to check on 'Rule.

... huh.

The lessons with Sky must have helped. 

'Rule was facing a 'blin of his own, using his smaller size to stay just out of its reach. Trying to tire it? Huh, that was a strategy that they hadn't tried yet. It seemed to be working, since as Legend watched, the monster over-extended and 'Rule, the little gremlin of opportunity, stepped _into_ it with his sword. 

Another bone-rattling impact on his sword got his attention back, rather quickly, to the matter at hand. Pivoting to the side, his fire rod was freed of his belt and swapped into his left hand in a strange method of dual-wielding. 

The 'blin seemed to be mesmerized by the tiny flicker of flame on the top of the magic wand, and that flicker of lost attention was Legend's gain. 

He couldn't cast magic himself, no. He had magical _potential_ in spades, but not the innate knowhow to use it that 'Rule had. His magical weapons were _focuses;_ they drew from that well of power without his conscious input. 

And in that moment, the fire rod was of the opinion that 'blins looked good as torches. 

He pivoted hard on his right leg, the adrenaline doing nothing to soften the _pop_ of his recently-healed ankle going, and swung his arm around, _hard,_ the wand outstretched.

It connected into the 'blin's skull with a sickening crunch of bone, the impact jarring to the point of drawing tears and making his teeth rattle.

And then the fire rod did what all fire rods do.

It set its target alight.

* * *

'Rule pulled his sword from his own opponent and scanned the clearing they were fighting in. Everyone seemed to be in the midst of cleaning up their oponents, with one of the two stalfos down. 

But then again, so was Skyi. Time and Wild were being drawn off after the remaining stalfos, leaving a clearly-dazed Sky propped against a tree with blood flowing from a gash above his eye. 

Wind was helping Four, Legend was taking a gulp of air as his 'blin...

Oh, that's what that smell was.

Yeah, that was going to cause nightmares.

He began to turn, his momentum taking him towards Sky, as the sudden displacement of air told him that his day was instantly about get a lot worse.

His momentum saved him.

Instead of hitting his ribs dead on, the spiked club swung by a _second_ blue 'blin glanced off his side, but still did enough damage that he went flying into Sky. 

But it took him long moments to process that. He was far more aware of his forward momentum being arrested by a _tree_ before he was aware of the _holy Three_ the searing pain from his ribs. Instinctively, his hand (where had his sword gone? Sky was going to be so disappointed he dropped it, it had been one of the things he had covered...) clutched the wound, his fingers almost immediately wet with _sticky_. 

Dazed, he pushed himself up on his free hand, head hanging for a moment until he realized a shadow was being cast over him. 

The shadow of the 'blin, trying to finish what it started. 

"' _Rule!_ " Twilight had realized what was happening, had started plunging across the clearing to reach him and Sky. 

Time pulled his sword from the last stalfos, his one eye wide as he turned. His blade threw droplets of _black_ blood in beautifully macabre arc. 

Wind and Four went for their bows, as did Wild, but they were too slow in unslinging them. 

Legend felt himself go cold. He pushed off with his bad ankle and immediately went down, his toes on _fire._

Warriors was the closest, but he was facing the wrong way, he'd never get in place in time to stop the swing of the club.

He wouldn't look away as his friend, his _brother_ was killed. The kid didn't deserve that. He deserved so much more than that bitch Hylia kept dishing him, and in that possibly long moment, he _mourned_.

* * *

Hyrule, the little feral gremlin that he was, _still_ had tricks up his sleeves. 

The shadow above him _moved_ , and he _knew_ , in that inevitable way of things, that he was _dead_ if he didn't do something.

That didn't bother him as much as knowing that _Sky_ , Sky who taught him things, sweet Sky who ruffled his hair and snuck him snacks and told him stories of Skyloft... _Sky_ would die next to him. If he died, no one would miss him. He had no one waiting.

Sky did.

He hummed softly, not hearing the sound over the roaring of blood in his ears, but the _feeling_ of it was right. 

Instead of impacting a sweaty head of sandy-brown hair, the spiked club hit off the _air_ itself, tinged a deep red at the site of impact.

His off-tune hum continued, and the air turned red again as the 'blin tried to hit them with his backswing. 

The rational, back part of his mind, was screeching incoherently. His shield spell took a _lot_ of magic, and already he could feel his control slipping from his fingers like grains of sand.

But _Sky._

* * *

It was over a few moments later, with Warrior's sword decapitating the 'blin in a smooth, horrible stroke. Black blood spurted from the stump, and that was the last thought any of the heroes paid as 'Rule slumped over Sky's legs.

Wild somehow managed to be the first one at their sides, gently rolling 'Rule onto his own lap as he fumbled in his pouch for a potion. 

Twilight was next, and gave Sky a careful shake. Unfocused eyes looked around, and Twi bit back a curse Sky wouldn't appreciate. One pupil was blown wide, the other a tiny pinprick. Lovely. Concussion. He went fishing for a potion of his own until Warriors shoved one of his own into his hand.

Time was helping adjust 'Rule, frowning as he pulled a dagger. "Cub, cut his tunics off. We can't just pull it off without any more potential damage." Wild took the proffered weapon without a word and began his work with a shuddering breath. 'Rule had few enough possessions of his own, and here he was, losing two tunics at once. His hands were steady though, and the blade sliced through the homespun fabric like it wasn't even there. 

He sucked in a breath through his teeth. 

It wasn't the _worse_ he'd ever seen, but it certainly ranked on the list. 

'Rule's right side looked like ground beef, and that was with a _glancing_ blow. 

Wind deposited Legend next to where the group were working, then hurried to help Twi with Sky. Four was busy yanking bandages out of his pack, thrusting them roughly at Time as his eyes flashed through a veritable rainbow. 

Wind asked the question they were all thinking, as he settled behind Sky to support him. "What the _fuck_ just happened?"

Legend had accepted a wad of bandaging and was holding it to the worst of the gashes on 'Rule's side. "Hyrule can do some magic," he grit out, wishing he had the ability to push the pooling blood _back_ inside his friend. "We- He hasn't told us everything he can do." His voice cracked, and he shook his head, unable to get anything else out. _You weren't supposed to get attached, idiot. Then you_ adopted _him._

Time gave the smaller a squeeze on his shoulder before digging into his pack for another potion. "Who has the blue potions?" he called, pulling out a half-full bottle of red. It wasn't going to be enough, and he had the sneaking suspicion he had blown his magic reserves. 

Four wrung his hands as he sat, not sure what to do without getting into the way. "That last spell, it was a shield of some sort. Did you see how the club stopped?"

Wind twitched. "In mid- _fucking_ -air? Kinda hard to miss."

The other nodded, and his eyes seemed red in the glare of the sun through the trees. "He needs to learn some sort of self-preservation."

Legend blanched, the words a grim reminder of what he himself had realized just a few days earlier. Warriors wordlessly tossed his pack over before turning back to Sky, clearly trying to focus on just one thing at a time.

The half-full potion bottle was thrust at Legend as soon as Time triumphantly found a bottle of blue. The veteran didn't speak as he managed to open the corked bottle without his hands shaking too badly, pouring the viscous liquid directly onto the wounds. Bandages followed, nimble fingers gently winding the wrappings around his chest. Potions were fabulous and could heal the most grievous of injuries, but they worked a thousand times better at large injuries than the small, tangential ones. Bleeding out? Sure, they could help. A papercut? Not so much. It was like using the Master Sword to cut a carrot.

Time managed to get the blue potion down Hyrule's throat, setting the now-empty bottle back in Warrior's pack before reaching over to squeeze Legend's shoulder again. "We should get back to the village before nightfall," he spoke softly, aware that half of the group was nursing small, unspoken-of injuries and that three were not going to be mobile without help. 

There were murmurs and shuffling, but general agreement. Warriors and Time held Sky up between them, the Skyloftian down and out for the count. At least the bleeding over his eye had stopped...

Four and Wind helped get Hyrule up and onto Twilight's back, the traveler letting out soft sounds of discontent as he was moved. Once Twi was on his feet, the pair went off to gather both his and 'Rule's gear. 

"... I need a minute..." Legend said softly as the group began to move. 

A look between Wild and Time, a nod, and they began to move, leaving Wild to crouch at Legend's side. 

"Talk to me?" Wild murmured once the others were far enough away, plopping onto his backside. "We've seen injuries before, _all_ of us. What's different?" For as much of a gremlin Wild was, he was _perceptive_. He had to be, with the Yiga clan hunting him through his era. 

A long, shuddering breath. "I suppose if I say 'nothing', you won't believe me?" He asked, his laugh a dry, humorless thing. 

"To quote Wind, don't be a dumbass."

The second laugh was a bit less dry, a bit more... hysterical. 

"... I _promised_ myself a long time ago I wouldn't get attached. Then this little feral shit worms his way in, fuck, you all do. And then this ass goes and gets himself _hurt_ and I can't do anything. I couldn't do anything for _her_ , and she's _dead_ because of _me."_

Wild stayed silent as Legend broke, his hands fisted in his hair, tears not flowing, but his face splotchy regardless. "I fucking _promised_ myself I wouldn't do this again. It almost killed me last time, and now..." His voice cracked again, his head low and ears flat, nearly pinned to his skull. 

"I... I don't know who she is, but I bet she's proud of you."

Silence.

"And Hyrule _needs_ you. You'd have to be oblivious to not see it. And you _need_ him."

More silence.

"You're a bitter _fucker_ when he's not around. He mellows you out and moderates you somehow. And 'Rule? He doesn't _speak_ when you're not around. He either goes off wandering and gets lost-"

Wild considered the soft choked cough to be a victory.

"- or he _hides_. Have you not noticed that he essentially makes a _den_ whenever we make camp in a cave?"

A return to silence, and Wild was about to just start raving, when Legend lifted his head, his eyes wet but with his normal, crooked smile back. "Just when," his voice was hoarse, "did you get so _fucking_ wise, kid?"

Wild just grinned. "I've had some free time."

* * *

Sky was awake by the time Wild helped him haul himself back to Wind's family home. His grandmother was fussing over him, leaving him flushed to the tips of his ears. Wild was good enough to help him up the ladder before she turned her sights onto him, thankfully. Wind was just laughing at him as she forced _another_ bowl of soup into his hands. 

Four and Twilight were in the loft, fussing over a half-aware Hyrule. Four kept trying to keep him on the bed he was trying to escape from, and Twilight... well, wasn't being as helpful as he could be, laughing behind his hand. "... can't stay..." 'Rule kept mumbling as he tried to roll himself free, and only succeeding in tangling himself further in the nest of blankets they had gotten for him. 

"Why can't you stay, 'Rule?" Four was asking, trying to wrap him up like a burrito to prevent his escape. 

"... not 'lowed," he was slurring, probably caused by the blood loss. He was clearly favoring his side, his arm tucked up under and around his ribs. Given he had hit the tree with his skull, there was a good chance he was concussed too, hence the confusion. 

He was also clearly getting upset, unable to explain what he meant as the words kept escaping him. He wasn't the most verbose anyway, and he was starting to be overwhelmed, and when he got overwhelmed, his social skills started to revert to what they had been when they had first found him.

Wild helped him over to the pile of blankets next to 'Rule. Besides the two beds, both clearly child-sized, the floor had been covered in their collected bedrolls and camp blankets and their few pillows, making the entire thing a nest. 

Four quickly gave up his position to the veteran, shifting to the other side and settling, leaning against Twi. "He's been saying that, not sure what it means?"

Twilight's expression shifted as he shared a look with Legend. They had a shared suspicion, but it wasn't the time or place to deal with it, not when 'Rule was so out of it. "Not sure," Legend answered softly, not being entirely truthful, but more concerned for 'Rule. "Blood loss is making him wonky."

As if to be spiteful, wide brown eyes caught his, and yes, the pupils weren't quite dialated right. "Hurt ankle again?" 

He blinked. "How did you know, 'Rule?"

"Favoring it."

Huh. Sneaky, observant little bugger. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Why don't you rest a while, your side can't be feeling that great right now."

"Can fix, but Four won't let me."

They all blanched. "No, 'Rule. No magic right now. Rest a bit first, then you can later, ok?" That was Wild, being _reasonable_? Really, where had the real Wild gone and who was this doppleganger in his place? 

He blinked slowly. "I... guess." He winced as he shifted, pulling his side, as he sank back down into his blankets. As soon as he was enveloped by the warmth, his eyes were closed and his breathing slowed, asleep. That might have beaten Sky's record for instant sleep.

Four curled up next to him, framing his hurt side, and made it clear by his expression that he wasn't moving. His now-purple eyes looked tired, introspective.

"Gotta stop scaring us, kid," Legend chided gently at the already sleeping hero, the tension finally starting to ease now that he was _sure_ 'Rule was going to recover from the most current shit-show disaster, no thanks to Hylia. Ladies, one day... he had never wanted to shank someone before, but well, times change.

Twilight huffed from his corner, but refrained from comments like "pot, meet kettle". Legend stuck out his tongue like the mature and responsible adult he was and sank down, suddenly exhausted. His ankle still burned, not that he had complained or made any other comment about it. It was fine, he would deal with it later. Right now... 

Right now, he was tired, and the nest of blankets was _warm_ and _safe_. 

* * *

Time snuck up the ladder later, having escaped the clutches of Wind's grandmother. He kept himself ducked, the ceiling was far too low for him to stand in the loft, but crawling would do terrible things to his knees and back. 

Getting old sucked.

He settled onto his bedroll before checking on the others, then blinked. A rare smile spread his entire face. 

Twilight had apparently decided Wolfie was the way to go in the low-ceiling loft, and, as Wolfie, had decided to drape himself over the pile of heroes. 'Rule was sandwiched between Legend and Four, Wolfie roleplaying a rug. Four was clinging to 'Rule's arm, his hair everywhere after having escaped his headband. Legend had ended up with 'Rule's head tucked under his chin, one arm under his head with the other thrown over the other. 

It was so wholesome it made his teeth hurt. 

But it was good for them _all._ Even in just the few weeks since this quest had started... Twilight had become brighter, less mopey. Four had settled and wasn't quite as hyper. Wild had shown streaks of responsibility to go with his half-witted shield-sledding ideas. Sky wasn't as melancholy. Warriors was less of a stick in the mud. Wind, their newest hero, was going to drive them all to distraction with his humorously enormous repitoire of profanity. Hyrule... 'Rule had opened up, somewhat, compared to the first few days he had been with them. He was still jumpy, skittish, with almost _no_ comfort zone... but he was adjusting, slowly. Legend had stopped being openly hostile to Warriors, had taken a proverbial deep breath and reset himself, had _started_ showing emotion other than bitterness and suspicion. 

Yes. It was good for them _all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy hurting them more than I should. Also tooth-rotting fluff.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leadup to the next chapter, yet again.
> 
> Hyrule has secrets? Who'd have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at some point, this stopped being a 6 chapter story and now needs a totally new summary. Soz. It's on my to-do list.
> 
> The next chapter is a huge break with "canon" sooooooooooo... yeah.
> 
> Also wholesome brothery goodness.

_Goddamnit_ , Hylia. 

Another day, another portal. 

Legend groused as he struggled to hide his limp, the pain in his ankle flaring as he forced himself to keep up with the group. Despite reassurances, he didn't feel right anymore without the group having a rear-guard, and by the Three, he was not going to let anything sneak up on them.

Time had said they were in his era, by Lake ~~Bitchface~~ Hylia. A long day's walk would get them to his ranch, he had told them, an uncommon look of peace crossing over his expression. 

So walk they did, Time leading, followed by Sky and Warriors. Sky was still a bit wobbly on his feet, and Warriors had appointed himself babysitter. They were having a _somewhat_ disjointed conversation about something about swords and footwork, somewhat hampered by Sky being... well, Sky. Four and Wind had taken up the slack... and extra packs and weaponry, and now looked nothing so much as small porcupines. Four, especially, looked strangely pokey, as he all the spare swords.

Twilight was just ahead of them, 'Rule on his back. The taller had insisted that 'Rule didn't weigh enough to be a bother, his expression softer than normal as he boosted him up. Hyrule, for his part, had woken up only long enough to have another blue potion poured down his throat before passing back into... sleep? Unconsciousness? 

Now, he was nestled against Twi's pelt, his face, and fingers, buried in the thick pelt. He was frightfully pale beneath his tan, but his breathing was better, steadier. His oily, limp hair was tangled, ruffling only slightly in the wind. 

But he was breathing better. 

Small favors. 

Legend winced again as his ankle let out a throb. Wild, beside him and playing with this slate, pretended to not notice... this time, at least.

Wild had tried to force a potion down his throat earlier, but he had refused. "What if we get into more trouble? It's my _ankle_ , I'm not dying."

"You're an idiot," Wild had informed him simply, pulling out a roll of bandages. "Let me wrap it, at least." 

Getting his boot off had been a challenge, and he bit back his snarky comments of deja vu. They had both made faces at the purple and black bruising, and Legend had weakly shrugged. "Just a sprain," he said, not entirely sure he was telling the truth. 

Wild only grunted a response as he began wrapping crisscrosses of bandages around his foot and ankle before handing him his boot back.  
Getting it back on was as much of a challenge as removing it, but it was done with only a few half-muttered curses. 

"Once we're at Time's ranch, potion?" 

He huffed. "Fine, once we're there." 

He planned on promptly forgetting that.

Now he was regretting not taking a swig or two, each step sending a throb up through his ankle and to his knee. He was almost, _almost_ about to ask Wild to just give him one when the slate was thrust in front of his face, a sound of triumph coming from Wild.

He blinked, trying to focus on what was on the screen. "... you have a belly-dancing outfit?"

Wild snatched his slate back, swiping his finger furiously as his face went beet red. "Not that, _this_ ," he didn't answer, but thrust the slate back. 

Legend paused, taking the device and squinting at the tiny images. "Shirts?" He was puzzled.

"It's... some of the things I've collected along my quest. Since um... well, we had to cut off two of 'Rule's..."

Oh. _Oh_.

The gremlin was a wild little shit, but he was a good kid, deep down.

The cockles of his black heart loosened a little further, the gremlins worming their way deeper. 

He went back to the slate before he could do anything _gross_ like emote.

"These look like his style," he pointed to a few tunics, "... might be a little big though, if they're your size?"  
An absent nod as Wild did something on the slate, making the images Legend had pointed to turn a different color. "That one's a good choice," he pointed to one specifically, a long-sleeved dark green tunic. "It has some enchantments on it from the Great Fairies."

Good, the kid needed all the help he could get.

"He'll be thrilled," Legend couldn't help his wry smile. "But getting him to take them might be hard."

Wild smirked. "I got that covered."

* * *

'Rule had woken up earlier, before the group settled for a break, and then not again until Time opened the gate that led to the ranch. The sun was low, the sky glowing in bright reds and oranges. 

A huge pasture was ahead of them, the horses within being typical horses and ignoring their presence. 

Hyrule blinked slowly, his fingers carding through the soft fur of Twi's pelt. He couldn't help his yawn. Even after sleeping nearly a full day, he was still lethargic and woozy. That, and his side burned every time he moved. Minor details. 

He'd dealt with worse. 

He nudged Twi as the group came up between the small alley between the barn and the farmhouse. "Let me down?" he asked softly, his voice thick and hoarse. 

Twilight shifted enough to look over his shoulder, his pace steady to keep from jarring his passenger. "You sure?" he asked even as he stepped out of the line of travelers and dropped to his knees. 

"Y-yeah," he said softly, letting his feet hit the ground and staying still as his head spun. "-where-?"

Twi gave a subtle nod to Wild and Legend as they passed, smoothing a frown off his face as he noticed Legend's rolling step. He'd call the other on it later, 'Rule needed him first. 

"Time's era," he let 'Rule keep his grip on his arm to balance himself. "You've been out for a day and a bit."

Hyrule blanched, his already pale complexion whitening further in the dusk. "... a _day_?"

He'd been a useless deadbeat for _how_ long? 

He gulped, visibly flinching as Twi stood back up, still providing him a source of support. "... my gear?" his eyes flew wide, a strange look of desperation on them.

"Hey, 'Rule, breathe," Twi couldn't hide his frown this time. "It's ok, Four and Wind are carrying your pack."

His breathing was still too fast and it made his head spin dangerously. 

"Hyrule. _Link_. It's ok, we wouldn't leave anything behind." Twilight wasn't dumb, he knew why his friend, his _brother,_ was panicking. 

When someone didn't have much to lose, what they did have was even more precious. 

A shuddering sigh, and Twi made no comment as 'Rule slumped against him. 

"... thank you," his voice was small, the relief in it evident. 

He nudged the smaller forward, letting him lean on him and slowing when he seemed unsteady... which was most of the time. Hyrule seemed... smaller than normal, like a stiff wind would take him.

It was clear what Legend saw in the kid.

A loud yell had them both jerking, 'Rule's hand going for a sword that wasn't there. 

In the open doorway of the farmhouse, backlit by the warm firelight from inside, was a red-headed woman in a homespun skirt, in the process of throwing herself off the porch and...

Well, that was unexpected.

Time caught her mid-air, spinning her around with a grin and a laugh. Her skirts spun out around her ankles as she hit the ground, her arms tight around Time's neck. 

They stayed in their tight embrace until they were all near enough to make out features, to smell whatever it was she was making for supper.

Their old man kissed her on the cheek as he pulled away, eyes suspiciously bright. "Everyone... I'd like you all to meet my wife, Malon."

* * *

It took him a few deep breaths, but Legend was all right. He could do this. 

  
Other than the red hair, the infectious grin, the soft demeanor... this woman was not Marin. _Malon_ , not Marin.

Fuck. You. Hylia.

Time had ushered all of the heroes into his home, and Malon had given them each a strong hug as they entered. 

Her hair smelled of hay, of sunlight, of the warmth of animals.

Marin smelled of the beach, the wind, of the sky. 

That kept him from falling apart. 

He forced himself to smile at her, to not be mopey, but Ladies above, it was _hard_.

He allowed himself to be pushed into the warmth of the entry way, to drop his packs with all the others, and to be ushered down the hall into the kitchen. The table was hugely long, a massive piece of ancient oak, with two long benches on either end. A single steaming bowl of soup sat on it, evidence of what she had been doing before their appearance, but as the last of the shuffled in, she began to move in a swirl of skirts, pots appearing on the stove as if by magic.

Twilight was guiding 'Rule, the shorter... 

Hyrule had a strange look on his face, and kept his gaze down and on his hands as he sat with them on his lap. Twi had taken up position on one side of him, Wind on the other. 'Rule seemed unaware of the conversation that happened behind his back, Twi tilting his head towards their traveler. Wind had only answered with a half-nod, eyes that were too old for a thirteen year old casting a glance to the subject of their unspoken conversation.

Legend found himself settled on the other side of Twi, safe in the corner against the wall. His ankle found itself a home on the cross-bar under the table, and he couldn't' help the sigh of relief at the release of pressure. 

* * *

Time had stayed next to his wife as she hugged each of his companions, grinning like a madman. He hadn't expected to see her until the end of their quest... was Hylia actually showing some sort of empathy?

Naw, there had to be a reason. Hylia didn't do anything that wouldn't further her own goals, anything altruistic. 

Sky had been the first greeted, and he had tried to shake her hand. Malon, a good hand span shorter, took his hand and pulled him close into a hug, thanking him softly for taking care of her idiot husband.

Time was moderately sure he wasn't supposed to have heard that part.

Warriors accepted the hug in good humor, offering her a courtly bow once she released him. 

Four's eyes had settled into the red they seemed to go whenever he was most emotional, thanking her.

Wind had accepted her hug the way all thirteen year olds did, with a halfhearted grumble that he didn't mean. 

Malon pinched his cheek and sent him in.

Wild accepted the hug much the same as Warriors did, offering a bow and a kiss on the back of her hand.

Legend... his eyes were distant as Malon squeezed him, clearly not in the here and now. He squeezed her back, almost desperately, a lingering look of longing on his face as Wild nudged him down the hall. 

Twilight had accepted her hug dutifully, then lifted her clear off her feet in jest. She protested, swatting him playfully until he set her gently back down.

Hyrule was visibly anxious, his hands shaking as he looked up from under tangled bangs. 

Time kept his face smooth. 

'Rule hadn't seemed like he had issues with touching with any of the rest of them? Ladies knew that they all tended to sleep in a mass of arms and legs, a conglomeration of young men tangled in the warmest clump they could manage. 

So why was he looking at Malon like she was a hinox?

Sweet Malon, she spent her days dealing with skittish colts and gentling them, and without her husband even warning her, she knew that this youngster was one of the most skittish. 

If he had been a horse, the whites of his eyes would have been rolling.

Now, only her husband's presence behind him, and the young man, Twilight, in the doorway waiting for him, kept him from bolting. 

"This is Hyrule," Time finished his introductions, nudged him forward gently, a steadying hand on his shoulder. "One of our chaos gremlins."

The humor got a faint smile from the shorter, though it didn't reach his eyes. "M-ma'am," he stuttered, tipping his head respectfully.

Her dimpled smile made her freckles more visible. "Just Malon, dear. Welcome to our home. You're welcome to stay any time, y'hear?" she kept her voice soft and rolling, slipping into the more pronounced accent of her childhood.

He nodded, trying to hide in plain sight. 

She didn't hug him, having caught Time's gestures at his own side and his sharp head-shake. Broken ribs, hm? Not precisely an uncommon injury on a ranch, she'd dealt with her share of them over the years. Especially from her idiot husband.

But there was more than that wrong with the boy in front of her, and her maternal instincts were in full uproar. 

Instead of a hug, she took one of his shaking hands in both of hers and tugged him foward gently, handing him off to the tall fellow, Dusk? No, Twilight, he had been called. "Go ahead and settle in the kitchen, boys. We'll get something warm cooked up for you in a jiffy."

Hyrule had almost bolted down the hall, Twi having a baffled look on his face as he followed.

She spun on her husband. "Tell me about him," she demanded, having produced a wooden spoon from somewhere in her apron. 

Time shrugged and leaned against the railing of the porch. "It's... complicated. He comes from a bad place, but I've never seen him react like that before. He's... been all right with us, mostly. He did get hurt day before yesterday ,maybe that's got him off his center?"

She waved her spoon like it was a weapon. "You, husband, had best be taking care of those youngin's," she snapped, the chunk of wood being shoved into his face so close he nearly crossed his eyes. 

Time had his moments, but he had picked up very important life lessons. 

You did not step in front of a raging taulus. 

You did not stand in front of an avalanche or a stampede.

If your wife was waving the most powerful weapon in any arsenal ever seen in your face, you obeyed.

Whether or not you were going to do what she was saying regardless. 

There was one appropriate response.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Wild had helped make dinner, settling the righteous wrath that was Malon when he proved he could chop vegetables. 

Time was relieved and settled on bench after leaving a mug of milk in front of each member of the group. He took his own tin cup and took a swig, savoring the cold, pure taste of his ranch's prized product.

The rest of the group was following suit... even Hyrule. Granted, he waited until everyone else had taken a sip first, and taken a subtle sniff of his own mug before lifting it to his lips, but he soon followed suit.

It didn't take long for a bowl of stew to be settled in front of all of them, Malon and Wild apparently hitting it off very well.  
He was _doomed_.

Legend had let out of a quiet sigh once he was done with his own mug, setting it back on the table. A finger reached out and dragged lines through the condensation the mug had left on the wood tabletop, spelling out the name of a place that existed only in dreams before scrubbing his fist over the entire thing. 

He was not going to think about that today.

The rest of the group was chattering like magpies up and down the table, jokes and semi-serious discussions interspersed with praises to the chefs for the meal. 

Only Hyrule was quiet, and it looked like he was struggling to finish his dinner. He was trying to hide it, but he was trying to shift away from the louder sounds, clenching his eyes shut whenever one broke through his comfort zone.

Legend frowned. 'Rule needed to eat, he'd hadn't really eaten since before they had all gotten the snot kicked out of them on Wind's island, two days past. 

He needed to eat, but harping on him was just going to make him shut down more.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed 'Rule's odd behavior though. Warriors was keeping a subtle eye on the kid, sharing glances with Time, Twilight and Legend. Malon was giving pointed looks to her husband, a wood spoon strangely appearing in her hand only when she was giving him the stink eye. 

Warriors pushed himself up, putting his empty bowl in the sink. "Madam, that was delightful," he kissed her hand (where had the spoon gone?) with his best courtly manners. "I do believe I find myself exhausted, might I trouble you for directions on where we may bed down, m'lady?"

Wind almost choked on his tongue at just how over the top he was being, saved by an untimely death by Four beating on his back. 

Malon colored prettily, her spoon reappearing to be waved in Time's face. "Would do you well to learn some manners from this young man," she teased as she dimpled again. "Mr. Warriors, there are a pair of guest rooms upstairs, along with a bathroom. You boys," she turned so they could all hear her, "are free to use anything you need, y'hear?"

There was a soft chorus of agreements, all of them secretly afraid of that spoon that kept making appearances. 

Warriors swept his scarf in what he hoped was a noble gesture and rounded the table, setting a hand on 'Rule's shoulder. 

Tired eyes blinked up at him, confused. 

Hmm... Still suffering the after effects from that concussion. He _had_ hit that tree pretty hard... 

Legend was not-even-subtly staring at him, looking clearly torn. 

The idiot's ankle was hooked under the table... the headstrong little turd had refused potions for it, and now was probably regretting it. 

He gave the slightest tilt of his chin before giving 'Rule another squeeze. "C'mon, kid. You look pretty out of it, let's get you to bed while you're still functional."

He didn't speak, and he realized that 'Rule hadn't so much as squeaked since he'd come inside. 

He suspected there would be a meeting of the Hyrule Protection Squad later that night.

'Rule didn't speak, but he carefully and slowly wormed his way off the bench, using Twi and Warrior's proffered arm for balance. 

As soon as they were out of sight, literally every other hero turned and stared at Legend.

Well, fuck.

"Fine," he groused, tugging his cap down over his ears. "I'm going."

"And you're going to take your boots off?" Four asked sweetly.

"And take that potion?" Wild held it out in his hand.

Wind grinned. "And wash those nasty socks of yours? I saw them earlier, and _wow_ , dude. Hygiene."

The _thunk_ of Legend's head hitting the table was his response.

Twi's laugh was a huffing sound. "And don't forget to re-wrap your ankle when you're done," he reminded, holding out a fresh roll of wrappings.

Time smirked, even as Malon whacked him upside the head. "Fairy boy, you didn't tell me there were more injuries!"

He rubbed the sore spot, knowing he deserved that. "And don't let Hyrule try to heal you," he added, mostly for his wife's benefit.

That final comment was met with multiple sounds of agreement. It seemed the general consensus was that Hyrule's magic needed to be conserved for last-ditch, life-or-death situations. Granted, to this point, that's the only times he had used it, but it was obviously debilitating for him.

Legend looked affronted at the last comment. "Wasn't planning on it," he snapped, back to his pleasantly normal self as he adjusted himself and went to stand.

His face went white as bloodflow returned to his toes, and he was unable to hide the pained look. 

Wild held out his hand to Wind, and the younger hero dropped a handful of ruppees into it. 

Wild smirked, shoved them into his pocket as Wind pouted, and stood, giving Legend a shoulder to proverbially lean on. He didn't comment either as Four dropped some coins into Twilight's and Sky's hands.

They had each saved their era. They could gamble underage if they so chose.

Time just rolled his eyes as Malon whacked him again, admonishing him for allowing such shenanigans. She did, however, have a glint in her eyes, giving her chin a rub as she plotted.

Legend ignored all of the nonsense and began hobbling towards the stairs, Wild still refraining from his commentary.

For now at least.

They were all starting to know what that look on Wild's face meant.

Chaos.

He shook his head, still not entirely sure how the chaos gremlins had wormed their way through his walls, then looked up at the stairs.

They might have gone to the moon for how long the staircase looked.

"Just lean on the railing, I'll take this side," Wild murmured.

It took longer than he would have liked, and a lot more pain, but a sweating Legend made it to the top of the stairs. Warriors was waiting for them, giving the veteran an arm to lean on. "He's asleep already," he said softly as he got Legend into the first guest room, Wild just behind.

And he was, one of the two beds in the room occupied by the small ball of 'Rule. His boots had been kicked off onto the floor, socks scattered. 

And then he was shoved, landing face-first on the bed next to him as he sputtered. "What the fuck?" he growled, twisting and trying to lever himself up.

A bottle of red potion appeared in his face. Wild and Warriors both had their arms folded over their chests, their expressions completely serious. 

" _Drink_." Warriors said it like he was on a battlefield, expecting obedience.

Wild's face said he was going to back him up. "You promised," he added, batting his eyes.

Hyrule mumbled in his sleep, and everyone froze until he settled.

He sighed. "Fine," he snatched the bottle and yanked the cork out.

Red potion was _gross_. It was overly sweet, laced with whatever it was to make it somewhat palatable, or so the chemists claimed. In truth, its sweetness was enough to make anyone gag, the sugary taste vile and thick, viscous, as it poured down his throat. 

He gulped it, trying to get it over with as fast as he could, and scrubbed a wrist over his lips to wipe away and traces of the grossness. "Happy?" he snarked, shoving the cork back in as he flinched at the taste left on his teeth and tongue.

Warriors and Wild both smiled sweetly.

He set the bottle on the side table between the two beds and tried to fumble his own boots off, tugging hard as he tried not to flinch. Warriors made a face and grabbed the heel of the boot himself and yanked it off. "Hold still," he told him before giving one sharp yank.

Oh Ladies, that _hurt_.

The sock following suit hurt even more.

"I thought you said it was sprained?" Warriors asked, his voice tight. "You _idiot_ , this isn't a sprain. You've been walking on a broken ankle for two days."

He couldn't get words past his ground teeth, his breaths coming in sharp jerks through clenched teeth. 

Wild had the sense to look chagrined, then yanked his slate off his belt and began flipping through it. 

The looks on their faces boded poorly.

* * *

Legend pouted from where he was laid out on the bed next to 'Rule, a book on his lap. Wild had left after helping Warriors splint his ankle, leaving him with a wave as the captain gave him clear instructions that he was not to put weight on the injured limb just yet. The bandages they had tied the splint off with had been soaked in some of Wild's crazy potions, and despite his protests... the pain level had drastically gone down, as had the swelling.

Wind had taken Wild's spot, and had somehow managed to con Warriors into the other bed, and was currently sprawled across the older. How a kid that small managed to take up that much space, he would never know.

But it was... it was nice. He could feel the smile threatening to break through as Wind snuggled into Warrior's side, like a little leech. The captain, for his sake, had wrapped his scarf around the kid like a blanket. 

'Rule was still out, but his sleep was peaceful and his color improving. He wasn't looking forward to the talk he was going to need to have when the kid woke up.

What was going on in that head? Not eating wasn't Hyrule, not from what they've seen. The lack of self-preservation he kept demonstrating... his terror of Malon... 

It was going to be a rough talk, and he wasn't really looking forward to it.

But it was something that needed doing. 

It was late, and he glanced at his book before picking it up off his lap and setting it on the nightstand. Outside, cicadas and crickets were droning, a pleasant white noise that was oddly soothing.

He was tired, exhausted even, but for some reason... there was apprehension in him he couldn't understand. He didn't want to fall asleep. It was as if something bad was waiting for him there.

He huffed, glancing down at 'Rule. He was deeply asleep, not even twitching in the way he normally did. His mouth was parted slightly, his breath whistling over his chapped lips. 

Maybe Malon had something for chapped skin? She probably did, this being a dairy farm, after all. 

He made a mental note to ask her. 

He shifted to the side and blew out the lantern, the wick burning brightly in the darkness for a few moments as the acrid smoke wafted up until the light died.

Whether or not he wanted it, he _needed_ sleep.

He slid down between the blankets, sighing in quiet relief as the cold sheets further helped soothe his ankle. A few breaths later, and he was also asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm pre-emptively giving you an apology for the drama I have planned.
> 
> Spoilers: It involves Hylia. (Not really a spoiler, all their drama is caused by Hylia.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hylia is a bitch. 
> 
> But we knew that already.
> 
> In which all the boys get the feels.
> 
> Also, if you're squeamish about very, very vivid bad dreams/visions? Apologies in advance. But, note the tags. There be "canon-typical violence" herein. This is the first chapter that really justifies the rating, I s'pose.
> 
> (Also 'Violence against Toasters' is a tag. Consider this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, and here we go. Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaama.

He went from being asleep to being something... _other_... in the proverbial blink of an eye. 

He spun around, trying to figure out why he was standing there in his normal, not-questing clothes, _unarmed_ , and very much not in the bed he remembered being helped into.

He slapped a hand to his injured side. 

It didn't hurt.

In the words of Legend...

"-what the _fuck_?" 

He... he had just been alone? Just a moment ago? And now everyone else was there, attired their regular clothes, all looking... disjointed? It was Wind who had spoken, dressed in a blue tunic and shorts, and sandals? 

And they sure weren't at the ranch anymore, not unless the ranch had a gray room of nothingness with no distinct doors. Ladies, he couldn't even make out where the walls _were_.

Time, especially, looked upset. Both his eyes were open, the scar over his blind eye gone. He kept touching the area, as if in wonder, as he spun around, a hand reaching for a sword that wasn't there. He was in homespuns, what he would be wearing doing work onthe ranch.

"I've been here before," he said softly, though his words were clearly audible over the wonderings of the others. "I... I fought myself in a place like this."

'Rule flinched. Fought... _himself_? He... he had fought himself once, a terrible battle that lasted for far too long and left him with a sword impaling his side. He won though, his own sword impaling his shadow's chest, but still. He knew how awful that was.

He shivered, turning. His single, threadbare tunic hung from him, one shoulder exposed. His feet were bare, and the floor was cold. It was also completely textureless, from what he could tell, which made the sensation even worse.

Legend shifted past Warriors and put a hand on his shoulder. "Any ideas?" he asked softly, looking clearly uncomfortable in just his long, green undertunic. 

He shook his head no, but unconsciously leaned towards the warmth the veteran was putting off. "My side is fixed?" 

Legend blinked at him, then looked down at his boots. "My ankle isn't broken any more," he murmured, picking up the affected limb and rolling it a few times, as if to ease out crinks. "I don't like this, it stinks of some bullshit nonsense involving divinity."

"Agreed," Twilight edged closer. He was in his own ranching clothes, tied on sandals and loose, bright fabrics, cinched by a sash. All he was missing was a cattail hanging from his mouth. "I would very much like to know what's going on."

They should all really know not to offer lead-ins like that. 

As soon as Twi's mouth had shut, the intensity of the light (with no apparent source) flared upwards, with no apparent pause. It was like looking at the heart of a light arrow, the power of the source blotting out any color and just leaving whiteness, with black spots, in front of their eyes.

As soon as it began, it faded, leaving all nine heroes blinking furiously and wiping tears from their eyes. 

There was someone _else_ now.

A woman sat before them, on a chair that hadn't been there just moments before.

Legend took a half-step in front of 'Rule, fingers twitching desperately to reach for his fire rod that he didn't have. He didn't even have his protective rings in this place, a poor omen.

"Do you know who I am?" A clarion voice rang through the room, carrying no emotion, just the raw feeling of power. It had to come from _her_ , but she spoke without her lips moving, and he found it difficult to even bring his focus onto her directly. 

It was Wild who answered, after shifting so Four and Wind were tucked in his shadow. "You're Hylia," he breathed, his eyes wide. "I... I dreamt of you... in the Shrine..."

"Child of the Wild," she intoned, completely still in her chair, _no_ , her _throne_. "It is good that one of you retains such knowledge." Though she didn't move, it was as if she bought the full force of her attentions onto Sky. "One would have thought that the Chosen One would have remembered. A thing to be rectified." There was no change of the tone of her voice, but the derision in it was clear.

In a flash, the throne was gone, and she was standing where it had been. Her gown of cloth of gold and... were those pearls? Her gown seemed to be a beacon in the otherwise drab room. 

"You nine are all heroes of your era. For better, or for worse, you are the best that the goddesses have seen fit to give to me, to fight the unseen foe."

She went on, along those lines, for some time, and Legend took a half moment to check on 'Rule, behind him. The shorter was flat-footed on the floor, his eyes wide and scared as she spoke of their duty to Hyrule, to the people, to the land, to the royal family.

 _Oh_. Yeah, that would be a sore subject for him, now wouldn't it? 

"... heroes of your ages," she had remained completely motionless during her... what was it? A lecture? No, she hadn't allowed questions, speaking over Four when he had tried. A monologue? Regardless, she had remained completely motionless throughout. "Your courage is again required by the dieties."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Twi or Legend who spoke first. 

It was Hyrule.

"Again?" he sounded almost incredulous. "When is enough, enough?"

And then he realized he had just spoken to a goddess, and he went pale and ducked behind Legend.

He stayed silent about the feeling of a shaking hand fisting in the back of his tunic. 

Hylia still showed no emotion. "It is expected that one of the Downfall Timeline would say such, though I expected such an outburst from your predecessor, Hero of Hyrule."

There was a mild outburst, Four's words cutting over those of the others. "What do you mean, 'Downfall Timeline'?" he demanded. 

For the first time, the goddess, or at least her voice, gave hint of some emotion. "Is it that the Heroes have not ascertained even the most basic of information of the quest they have been put on? They have not even learned of their proper places in the swirl of time?" Her voice had taken on a sing-song quality, like that of a child who had been told to not share a secret... but was going to anyway.

Time had turned pale as she spoke. "'Swirl of time' you say... 'Downfall Timeline'... we're all related then?"

The full force of the goddess's gaze seemed to settle on the eldest hero, but he didn't quail. "Hero of Time, you are related to but two present, by mortal means. The heritage of the Triforce is what binds you all, but you, you are where the goddesses allowed time to split." She laughed without moving, the sound grating. "The wolf and the cub follow you, in one of the timelines in which you succeeded in your holy duty. The one of the sky preceeds all, and is responsible for the birth of the curse. The captain is followed by the ones of the sea and the one who is four, in the other time where you are triumphant."

They were all silent, puzzling over her words. it was a sick realization to know who she spoke of, so coldly, so calously, but she wasn't done.

"Ah, but Hero of Time... heroes do not always succeed, do they?" Her laugh was _wrong_. "Sometimes they _fail_."

Time jerked, his hand going to cover his blind eye that wasn't currently blind, as if it had suddenly pained him. 

Her attention now seemed to focus on Legend and Hyrule. 

Legend met her gaze, head on. This was the being that had dragged him through so many quests, that had taken the _one_ being that had meant a damn to him... at least before he had been dragged into this quest, before he had met the others. 

Years of solitude and loneliness weren't so easily wiped away.

The goddess had kept speaking. "Heroes don't always succeed. Sometimes heroes fail, _fall_ , and there is no one to take up their sword. A hero of legend is named as such because that is what he becomes, as there is no one to carry on the tale in truth. All that comes after one such is the one with no name, save that of his adopted land. Both heroes spend their entire existences on quests as set forth by the goddesses, but it is for naught, for the great evil has more power in that timeline than any other. After the one with no name dies, alone and forgotten, the goddesses realize their foley, and end it."

She laughed again, the sound sickening in the otherwise dead silence of the room.

Behind him, Hyrule had gone completely silent.

His free hand dropped down and reached behind him, grabbing the hand that wasn't clutching his shirt, shaking so hard Legend could swear he heard his teeth rattling. He squeezed the warm, clammy hand in his own, trying to give the other any comfort he could... and to take some himself from the contact.

Warriors had heard enough. "Why are you doing this? Is there any point in making them, of making us, suffer more?" he growled, waving a hand in the air.

Another flash of the blinding light, and again Hylia was in her throne. Not a hair seemed out of place, not a single motion. 

"That Timeline is a failure. Their only worth is to further the quest against the great darkness."

His knees almost went weak. There was proof. Spoken proof, by a goddess... that all of his quests... of everything he, that they had been through... had been meaningless. 

It took all of his force of will to not rage, to not break down into screams, there and then.

Twilight was doing it for them. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he roared, ignoring Sky's frantic hand-waving at his cursing at a goddess. "You want us to help you, and you hurt them?"

The air took on a sense of danger. Hyrule was nearly flush to his back now, his breathing audible and whistling through his teeth. He clung to his hand, or he clung to 'Rule's, he wasn't sure any more. 

"You will assist the quest, Hero of Twilight," she sounded almost irked, put out. "The great darkness can not be allowed to destroy any more timelines."

Time, who had as much reason to love Hylia as Legend did, growled. "And what if we won't?"

Maybe they should have listened to Sky's sputtered comments about respect and the like, in relation to deities.

The air turned frosty, and Legend found himself suddenly unable to move. The room, the others were all gone, the only thing he had to ground him was Hyrule's hand, clutching his own. Even Hylia and her light were gone, leaving him alone, in the dark.

And then the visions started. 

First it was Sky, standing above the broken and bleeding body of a giant red bird, an older man with a majestic beard surrounded by other... knights? surrounded him with their swords drawn. There were tears on his face as he clearly refused to draw a blade against them. The others had no qualms, and Sky went down with nary a cry.

Then it was Wind, bleeding and battered, his body rocking back as an arrow pierced his chest. He looked up, looking at nothing, blood trickling from his mouth as he fell.

Then Wild, being crushed by a mechanical monstrosity that had split into two.

Twilight, bleeding out with his leg in a bear trap, alone, with shackles on his wrists, in the woods.

Four, looking down a the sword piercing his chest, his eyes flashing through the colors before the light left them.

Time, both eyes open and empty, as a vulture ripped open his innards.

Warriors, bound to a giant wood cross, his chest bare, but blood and maggots visible on his back as he suffocated on his own blood.

Then it was him, bleeding as he slipped beneath the waves, surrounded by sharks as his body grew more and more lethargic. Above, he could barely make out the arrows hitting the water, losing little momentum... until they pierced him.

... then it was Hyrule, locked in a set of stocks, being stoned as he protested his innocence. The faceless people around him only cursed, berating him, until the stones became a whip.

The visions ended as quickly as they came, and not one of them was unaffected. 

Wind was straight up crying, pressing into Warrior's back. Four was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his puddle of sick behind them. Warriors himself was ghost white.

He could feel Hyrule burying his face in his tunic, feel him forcibly try not to retch.

"Heroes have but a single responsibility, to carry out quests as willed by the goddesses." 

Her voice was discordant after the screams that echoed in his mind, and from the flinches from the others, he wasn't the only one who thought as much. 

"You will go now," she continued, immune to their terror over what they had seen. "You will go and follow the portals. Follow the infected, and smite the great darkness. You will succeed, for verily, those visions shall become truth otherwise."

\---

He woke up with a jerk, his hair sticking to his sweaty brow. On the opposite bed, Warriors was cradling a sobbing Wind. From the other guest room came crashes, the sounds of people falling out of their beds in panic.

His ankle throbbed, reminding him that he was back in the real world.

Besides him, 'Rule's eyes were wide open, unseeing. 

He shifted and pulled 'Rule to him, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. "'Rule, are you with me?" he asked gently, twining his fingers into his limp hair. "Talk to me, kid."

The desperation in his voice must have broken through, because 'Rule blinked at him a moment later, then buried his face into Legend's chest. He wasn't crying, not yet, but his chest was heaving like he had run a race. 

Awkwardly, with his ankle immobilized in the splint, he turned to get more comfortable, and began stroking Hyrule's back. He murmured soft platitudes he couldn't back up into his hair, hearing Warriors do the same to Wind on the other side. 

"... it wasn't a vision," 'Rule suddenly gasped wetly, the words coming out in a flood. "L-leg... that... that _happened_..."

The floodgates opened, and Hyrule began to sob.

Most of them had cried at one point in their quest so far. Sky had cried at a dead fawn they had stumbled across. Most of them had cried in some sort of pain. Even Time had choked out a few sobs when Wind had accidentally caught him between the legs with a spear he was practicing with.

This was the first time Hyrule had cried.

What. The. Fuck. It... it had _happened_ to him? That was something to be addressed at some point that wasn't right now.

The door opened without a knock, Wind's tear-stained face leading the way as the others pushed their way in. Time bought up the rear, Malon, in her nightgown, wringing her hands in worry. Seeing that it wasn't only her husband currently having a crisis, but all the boys, her heart broke for them.

"I'll go get some warm milk," she said to no one in particular and hurried out, leaving the door open.

Four and Sky had curled up with Warriors and Wind, latching on for any comfort they could. Wild and Twi piled likewise on top of 'Rule and Legend, taking care to not crush the injured pair. 

Their warmth was appreciated, as 'Rule kept sobbing. His entire frame was shaking, sucking in raspy breaths when he could. But still Legend kept him wrapped up, stroking his back and carding his hand through his hair. 

Helping to soothe Hyrule was helping to stem off his own breakdown. 

Wild had snugged up to his back, an arm tossed around his waist as the gremlin tried to soak in comfort, and Twi had adjusted them all so they were using his lap as a giant, if boney, pillow.

Time just stood by the door, as if on guard.

He bit back a hysterical giggle. You couldn't lock the door against a _goddess_.

Malon appeared a few moments later, each hand grasping as many mugs as she could carry by the handle. The warm ceramic was handed out to those capable of holding their own first, the rest set on the nightstand. 

He rocked 'Rule gently and eased him up, trying not to wince at his ankle again. The smaller shook his head no, but he insisted, tugging him up again before pressing the mug to his lips. "Drink, kid. It'll help settle you a bit," he murmured, raising his eyes to Malon and mouthing his thanks. 

The mug smelled of warm milk and just the slightest hint of cinammon, just the scent enough to settle himself a bit. 'Rule had taken a small sip without opening his eyes, then a gulp. He eased the mug away so he wouldn't choke, and took a sip of his own before handing it off to Wild to put on the nightstand. 

Time showed his wife out with soft words, then returned with a pile of blankets. He shut the door behind him, then spread out the quilts, slowly and methodically. He settled on them, and Legend realized that he had his sword with him, sheathed, but tucked into the blankets against his leg. 

Those still awake (Wind had cried himself out, Sky was dozing against Warriors) shifted closer together, an unspoken cry for comfort, as Time pulled out his ocarina. "We... won't address this tonight," he murmured, as he fingered the clay a few times before licking his lips. "It's too fresh, too new. Tomorrow is soon enough," he finished by putting the instrument to his lips and playing a short lullaby. 

Legend didn't speak, just soaked up the warmth around him. His innate fear of deep water since _that_ quest was... powerful, but he took the advice and shoved it away. For now, at least. It probably wasn't the best coping mechanism, but with their collective histories? Yeah, none of them were very good with that. 

Against him, Wild's breathing had gotten heavier as he slipped into sleep. Twi was still sitting up, but his eyes were closed. If he wasn't asleep, he was close.

Hyrule still had tears under his eyes, his breath stuttering even in his sleep. His fists were fisted in the front of his tunic, still gripping tight. But, he was asleep, which was at least a start. 

He had the sneaking suspicion that Malon slipped something to encourage that, to encourage a dreamless sleep, into the milk. It's what he would do, anyway. 

Time gave him a slow nod as he continued to play, soothing melodies that had to be from his childhood. 

His eyes grew heavier. Yep, Malon had spiked their milk. 

Good girl.

He shifted further down the bed, letting Wild curl tighter against him, letting 'Rule's head settle under his chin. Despite the horrors of the night, this? Being like this? 

This felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a smidge more graphic than I normally get, but mhmmhm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, because this week at work is already The Suck. Let's just imagine I'm a manager for a very embroiled federal entity who's appointed leadership has been being grilled by Congress this week, and let's just leave that alone.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who mentioned the canonical issues of having Hylia be, well, Hylia, in the last chapter. Don't worry, yo. I got dis.
> 
> ALSO, my first chapter without a single line-break. Be proud.

Surprisingly, of all the heroes, it was _Sky_ who was awake first. 

Time had taken up a position by the door, his back against the wall, his legs covered by a colorful quilt. Malon's delightfully spiked milk had kept most of the others in a pleasantly dream-free sleep, thankfully. He'd only had to get up a few times to soothe a few nightmares. 

Warriors had one, his hand clutching for something and finally grabbing onto Four. The barely aware hero had been pulled closer, like a pillow, joining Wind in the circle of his arms. 

Twi had jerked awake at one point, eyes hazy. Once Time had shifted to come to him, he growled, not truly being aware of him and very much in a Wolfie state-of-mind, before pushing himself up, crawling in a circle around the three on the bed with him, and dropping on top of them with a soft _oof_.

If the circumstances hadn't been so traumatic, he would have woken Wild to get the gremlin to snap a picture on his slate.

But it _was_ traumatic, and the boys curled around each other for much-needed comfort. 

Sky rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his shaggy brown hair being batted out of the way with a hint of irritation. Escaping the clutches of Warriors seemed to be a bit of a challenge, but he did it, shoving a pillow into the spot he vacated. Wind gave a tiny sigh at the new coolness against him, turning and cuddling into it.

He slumped against the wall against Time, sliding his back down it to sit next to him. 

"That... was _awful_."

The elder couldn't hold back his sharp cough of laughter. "That's one way of saying it," he agreed, offering him a mug of lukewarm water. Sky drank it down like a man in a desert, wiping the drip down his chin with his sleeve.

"Thanks," he murmured, looking over the pile of limbs and assorted body parts in front of them. 

They sat in companionable silence for long minutes, only the faintest traces of the early morning day peeking through the curtained window. The only real source of light in the room was a lantern, it's wick adjusted all the way down so it was just a warm glow. 

"So I was the first of us," Sky finally said, worrying his lip with his teeth. "I could have _stopped_ Dem-"

"Stop."

His ears dropped, his words trailing off. 

Time put an arm over his shoulder. "What was done can't be changed. If we all harped over failures and shortcomings, real or not, we would destroy ourselves."

Sky closed his eyes, clenching his fist, before the fight that had seemed to be building seemed to fall away. "You're right...," his voice was soft. "It's... it's just..."

Time's chin ducked to his chest, a nod of admission. "Hard. It's hard. If... if the goddess," he did not spit the word out, "- if she was telling the truth, I'm responsible for splitting the timelines. If... you saw the places Legend and Hyrule came from, you were _there_. That's _my_ fault."

"But at the same time, you're also responsible for the others. She said you were the direct predecessor of the wolf and the cub... Twi and Wild?"

He couldn't help the fond smile he had for the pair, glad they couldn't see it. The little gremlins would use the softness against him in pranks, he was sure. But... if they descended from him, it meant that he and Malon eventually had the children of their own they so desperately wanted.

But he sobered. The one thing he had learned in his quests, from Termina especially, was that the flow of time was fluid, like a river forking. If... if they failed... what would happen to the rest of them? Would any of the others ever even exist?

Time-related shenanigans were the _worst_.

Sky shifted, having worried his lip to the point it had split. He ran his tongue over the small, bloody slit, his eyes dark. "I... Time, there's a problem with what she said, and I... I..." He trailed off. He wiped the back of his hand over his lips and stared for a long moment at the small smear of blood he had left. 

It was wiped off on his tunic a moment. "What do you know of the goddesses?"

His ear twitched, a nervous tic he hated. "Din, Nayru, and Farore are the golden goddesses, the creators of the land of Hyrule as we know it. They gave the Triforce to us before they left for the heavens. Hylia," he would not admit his stutter on her name, "was meant to protect it, but hasn't been seen in generations."

Sky was already shaking his head. "I think a lot of history has been lost over the years. Before my time, before Skyloft was raised, Hylia battled Demise, and sealed him." His eyes were distant, as if he were speaking from a script, an oft-told story. "But she had given up her divinity, to reincarnate as a Hylian... she was mortally wounded in the attempt to seal him, and since, she's been reincarnating as..."

He trailed off, trying to come to terms with what he was saying. 

"... as _who_ , Sky?"

Legend's eyes were gleaming in the darkness, having been listening since Time had first choked back his laugh. 

"... as the Princess of the royal family."

Time sighed softly, looking older than his years. "As Zelda." It wasn't a question.

The veteran frowned from where he was pinned by the weight of Twi. He wanted to get closer to the others, but was unwilling to risk waking his bedmates. "But... if that's true... then..."

Sky was nodding before he could even finish. "That couldn't have been Hylia."

"Then who the _fuck_ was it?"

Time shook his head. "I like this even less now than I did ten minutes ago. Sky, are you sure?"

An earnest nod. "Completely. And... do either of you actually remember what she looked like?"

Legend was the one worrying his lip now. He scrunched his nose, so lost in thought his eyes almost crossed. "I... just remember light. The visions, her voice, and... and the light."

Time looked at his hands, open on his lap. "She seemed to not know certain things, but too much about others. Wouldn't a protective deity, pulling us from multiple eras, _know_ that we've lost the knowledge of the eras?"

It was Sky's turn to look lost in thought. He was admittedly one of the most faithful of the group, whether or not that faith took the form of true religion, or a personal belief.

He looked like he was having an existential crisis. 

"I don't... no, _can't_ believe that... that our protective goddess... would give us visions like those." He choked, scrubbing his eyes. "Why would a goddess who wants us to do her bidding show us... us..."

Time tightened his arm around Sky's shoulders, tugging him closer as he struggled to calm himself. "Breath," he murmured, matching word to action until Sky settled.

Legend let himself sink back a bit against the warmth of the others, feeling suddenly cold. "I _really_ don't like this."

He got a pair of looks that clearly marveled at his ability for understatements. 

In the farmyard outside, a rooster crowed. The sun was just barely gracing the horizon with its presence, and none of the others showed any evidence of waking soon. Downstairs, there was a soft rustle, and Time couldn't hide the soft smile. 

"Malon's up," he said unnecessarily. "Let's... let's go down and help with breakfast. I think we're all going to need something hearty today, and when everyone wakes up, we all need to talk."

Sky nodded, pushing the quilt over his legs off as he stood. "And plan."

Legend gave them a look as Time folded up his quilt, and the taller couldn't hide his smirk at his irritation. 

Thankfully, Legend was lightly built, all lanky teenager, and it was easier than it should have been to slip him out of the clutches of the trio of gremlins, and slip the rolled quilt into his place. 

Knee bent to keep his splinted ankle clear of the floor, he waved his arms wildly for balance until he ran into Sky. A shoulder was offered, and he accepted with a quiet sigh. 'Rule would do violence unto him if he screwed his ankle up again.

Time held the door open, ushering the pair out before he stooped to grab for the lantern, snuffing the wick. Dawn's light was starting to cast streaks of light through the curtains, the dust motes in the air shimmering. 

Best to let the others sleep as long as they could. He had the sneaking suspicion they were all going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's short. But needed to progress the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and revelations.
> 
> And coffee.
> 
> Short, but necessary (that seems to be a theme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is super disjointed when rereading. 
> 
> Welp. That happened.

The rest of the heroes filtered down into the kitchen, in ones and twos. To a man, they looked out of sorts, with dark bags under their eyes, frazzled looks, anxious expressions. 

Maron couldn't find it in herself to blame them. Time had told her, in hushed tones, what had happened, in the most broad of terms.

She knew he wasn't telling her everything.

It had been years since she had seen his hands shaking that badly.

But had said nothing, when he had come down earlier, instead slipping a warm mug of coffee into his hands.

The two boys that had come down with him, Sky and Legend, were given their own mugs, the sugarbowl set between them. The way they looked, she doubted they had slept at all. 

Legend had his ankle hooked on the cross support under the table again, the splint clearly uncomfortable for him. She hummed as she set some thick slices of ham on the griddle, peeking out the window.

The small saucer of sugar water left out on porch railing was untouched, but it was early yet. The fairies usually came mid-morning, playing their games of tag and the like. She'd ask one of them if they could heal the boy's ankle. From how Time had described him, he wouldn't actively seek out help on his own.

That was fine.

She was, after all, known for being a bit headstrong.

"Set your ankle up here, dear," she murmured, setting her spatula down before moving a stool towards the bench Legend huddled on. "Less chance of you getting caught up when you head out."

His face was terrifyingly blank for a few moments before he blinked, and shifted obediently. 

* * *

Her voice was nothing like Marin's, and that helped. 

But, maybe he was mentally programmed to obey strong-willed redheads. 

He sighed in soft relief as she helped him settle his ankle on cushioned stool, the relief of the weight off the inflamed area intense. "Thank you, ma'am," he said softly, his usual bite, the normal snark, nowhere to be heard. 

Her smile was wide, open, sincere. 

Sky was busy nursing his coffee taken, surprisingly enough, black. Time looked distant, his gaze locked on something out the window. 

Malon ruffled his hair gently, then spun back around to the stove to flip the ham. "Would you boys prefer pancakes or eggs?" she asked, the ingredients for both already set on the counter. 

"... pancakes?" Wind was padding down the stairs, his blond hair matted to his skull. Time covered his frown, hating Hylia at that moment more than usual. The kid, because that's what he was, looked... _young_. Painfully young. 

Malon had smiled at him brightly, reaching for a mixing bowl and dumping flour into it. "Juice or milk, dear?" she asked, cracking eggs deftly. 

Wind had tucked himself onto the bench next to Time, nearly melding against his side. "... Milk please, ma'am," he answered, keeping his eyes down. 

A mug appeared, and they stayed in relative silence until Malon started serving out what was ready. 

Wild made an appearance on the stairs, walking backwards as he kept trying to offer Hyrule support. 'Rule, ghostly white, kept waving him off, but was clutching the railing like it was a lifeline. Twilight bought up the rear, offering a half-hearted wave as he came into view. 

'Rule was clearly wobbly on his feet, and functioning clearly on spunk and sheer determination. Time shot Twi a glance, and he just shrugged. 'Stubborn,' he mouthed, trying to lighten to the mood with a roll of his eyes. 

Wild nudged 'Rule onto the bench next to Legend, seating himself on his far side. 

The kid looked _rough_. He pushed his mug into 'Rule's hands, mouthing his thanks to Malon as she set a new one before him. 'Rule didn't even look like he was processing Malon's existence, a noticeable change from the day prior. 

She danced around the kitchen, her skirts swirling, as Four, Twi and finally Warriors made their ways down. Each was served, and she didn't take it to heart when her small talk and chattering were met with only the barest bits of recognition.

That was fine. She was used to dealing with trauma.

* * *

After breakfast, Malon had shooed most of the boys out of the kitchen to do chores around the farm. The cows still needed milking, and someone needed to feed the cuccoos, and some of the horses needed to be worked on the lunge line. 

Sky, Legend and Hyrule had been banned from anything strenuous, though all had offered protests. They had been shot down by the others, the only wavering being permission for Sky to feed the cuccoos. Apparently the boy had an affinity for birds? 

Twilight had a look of wary respect whenever the cuccoos were mentioned, Wind tried to hide beneath Warrior's scarf.

Really, they were such sweet creatures. 

Legend was nursing yet another cup of coffee, his third at least, as Malon puttered around. They had offered to help clean, once everyone else had filtered outside, but she had politely declined. "Darlins, if'n you weren't hurt, I'd gladly accept. But I won't hear of a hurt guest doin' my chores, y'hear?"

'Rule had been nearly completely mute, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to not miss any of her motions. 

It was hard to not notice.

"What's wrong, 'Rule?" Legend finally broke the silence, his companion's nervous twitches and tells starting to get to him. He kept his voice low, barely audible over the water in the kitchen sink where Malon was doing dishes. 

He ignored her ears pricking backwards. This, or at least, what they had started to see yesterday, involved Malon, at least tangentially. 

Hyrule hunched down lower, picking at a scab on the back of his hand.

He sighed and reached over, covering both of 'Rule's shaking hands with his own. "No picking," he chided with no force to his words. "Besides what happened last night... you've been a mess since we got here. Talk to me, kid."

His hands were clammy in his own, and he could _feel_ the nervous tics under his palms. The kid was a wreck, and he couldn't help him unless he knew why.

But 'Rule was silent for long moments, chewing his lip. His eyes were clenched, brow furrowed. 

He was about to take it back, to tell him that he didn't _have_ to answer, not if it put him into a state like this, when one of his hands flexed, as if it spasmed, then curled into a closed fist. 

"... looks like them." 

His words were soft, monosyllabic as he tended to get when he was upset. 

His eyes were open now, but staring at the table top, not really _seeing_.

"Who, 'Rule?" He had the terrible suspicion that he already _knew_.

Malon was still washing the same dish.

"... the r-royals..." his voice broke, somehow making himself even _smaller_.

 _Hylia, you spiteful bitch_ , he mentally roared while trying to keep himself outwardly calm. _You have a sick way of thanking your heroes._

Hyrule took a slow, shaking breath. "After Hero of Legend died, c-civil war." He spoke as if reciting a religious passage. "Royal f-family m-mur-k-killed. New royals... look like- like-" As he spoke, his breathing sped up, to the point where he was nearly gasping. 

" _Breath_ , Link," he wasn't trying to sound mean, but 'Rule was hyperventilating and he needed to get the kid _calm_. 

Malon was suddenly there, all soft warmth and _comfort_. "Darlin', can I give you a hug?" she asked gently, seated on the bench on his opposite side. "I ain't no royalty, and ain't plannin' t'hurt any of you boys. And ain't no one going t'hurt y'all on my watch."

He had jerked up, eyes huge, nearly falling off the bench. Legend tried rubbing circles on the backs of his hands, which he was still holding, hoping the contact would help calm him, _anything_ to help. 

Time's wife remained still, not willing to spook the traumatized teen any further. "Time's told me some about all of you lads," she murmured, more to Legend than to 'Rule. "Whatever happened in his time..." she looked positively murderous for a moment, her eyes blazing. "Well, they'd best be hopin' that _I_ don't get pulled into any of them there portals with y'all."

Legend could see _exactly_ why Time married this woman.

* * *

He couldn't breath, and his chest _burned_ as he tried to force his lungs to work. Only Legend's warm, steady hands on his own were keeping him grounded, and only just barely. And now _she_ was there next to him and he couldn't breath and it was going to _hurt_ so much again and he didn't know if he could take beatings, the _torture_ , and _isolation_ of being locked alone, in the dark of the deepest cell in the castle again. 

Legend was squeezing his hands, chafing them between his own.

Wait.

Legend was _there_.

Legend wasn't in the dungeons. 

He wasn't with him in dark. 

He was alone there.

If Legend was with him, he _wasn't_ there.

He...

He _wasn't_ there.

His chest burned as he tried to slow his breathing down, his breath whistling through his teeth as he tried, struggled for control. Blood roared in his ears, spots before his eyes as he struggled.

But _Legend_ was there.

He _wasn't_ alone.

He was, however, shaking like a leaf, until soft, gentle hands settled on his shoulders and shifted him so he was against someone. It was warm, comfortable... it felt like a _home_ he had never had. 

Legend had said _she_ was safe. If he had to trust _anyone_ , it was him.

She wasn't them.

 _She_ wasn't _them_.

"Breath," came the voice that matched deeds to words. The body below him was taking long, measured breaths, giving him something to use as a guide to get himself together. "That's right, darlin', slow and steady."

He blinked slowly, his eyelids heavy, coming back to himself. He was against Malon, who was rubbing slow circles over his back as he rested against her. Legend was still holding one of his hands, the one with the scab he had picked off in his earlier agitation. 

Before he could even open his mouth, Legend was waving a finger in front of him. "No apologies," he told him gruffly, doing his best to hold back his own upset. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for." May the Three help him, however, if they ever found themselves back in 'Rule's era. 

But... he _had_ to know. "Last night, you said that... what you saw, wasn't a vision. They- did they do that to you?"

A slow nod, a shift back into Malon's careful embrace. 

His vision went red for a split second. He would tell Time about this, later, when they were alone. Should... no, _when_ , they ended up back in that time, it would be dangerous for them to _not_ know about potential issues. 

But that was later.

Now... 

Without a word, he shifted closer, wrapping an arm around his other side. Like Malon, he kept his grip light, non-demanding. "Let's hope I get to meet them someday," he murmured, his teeth showing in a wolfish smile. Once the rest of the Hyrule Protection Squad got a hold of this... 

Malon ruffled his hair gently, shifting so he could break the contact if he wanted. "Talking helps, sweetling. And know that you'll always be welcomed here, y'hear?"

Legend gave her a grateful smile over his shoulder. Emotional, sappy stuff... he didn't know how to deal with that, and that's what 'Rule needed right now. 

He'd take whatever help he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, headcannon of the day! 
> 
> After Legend's time, the society of Hyrule just took a nosedive. Political infighting lead to a full coup, the deposition of the then-current royal family. A new, politically powerful family was installed in their place, without the traditional links to the Triforce. Queue the events of Hyrule's time, a few generations later. When Hyrule, who wanted no accolades or whatnot for himself, recovered the Triforce multiple times, there was automatic suspicion. When he collected all three pieces the last time, for whatever reason, it stayed with him. He was too powerful to kill off, had too much knowledge of the political situation to give it up, and too naïve to just let go. Plus, if the Hero just vanished after killing off the great evil multiple times, questions would be asked... uncomfortable questions. So, evidence was planted. They made it look like he was trying to steal from the royal family, etc. (Remember when he panicked when they gave him boots? Yeah.) He was flogged publically, repeatedly, and threatened to confess. But, he couldn't confess to something he didn't do. When that failed, the royal family decided to go with the more psychological methods. They tortured him, etc, and left him abandoned in a deep, dank cell... in the dark. He was too noble to use the Triforce to get himself out, so did it the hard way. Once out, he escaped, found himself a nice cave, and hid from everyone. Given that he's only currently 16-17 (he isn't even sure), it's no surprise that he has some issues.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malon and Warriors discuss The Boys.
> 
> Malon also mends clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be like Malon when I grow up.
> 
> I got into my head that I wanted to do a chapter where The Boys were being described to a relative outsider, from an insider's perspective. Voila. Here that chapter is. I promise the plot will progress sometime in the Near Future(tm). 
> 
> I based the backstory for Warriors on something that seems appropriate for a medieval period.

Later that morning, Malon had seated herself on the rocking chair on the porch with her sewing basket on her lap, breathing in the late summer air and letting it wash over her. Earlier, her husband had come in, and gotten the 'gremlins' (his term, not hers) out of doors. Legend needed a shoulder to lean on to keep his foot clear of the ground, but Hyrule had managed himself, though he was slow and stiff, and had paused multiple times when he got too dizzy. Legend had looked worried, but surprisingly, when Time looked like he was about to offer help, gave him a subtle shake of his head. 

They were now settled under the apple tree between the house and the barn, settled on a quilt with a few books. It looked like 'Rule was reading to Legend, pausing only when Legend would lean over and point at a word, sounding it out for him.

The rest of the boys were scattered around the farm, laughter and shouts ringing out. The majority of the boys were out in the pasture, playing with the year's foals, while Four was out with Sky, amazed by the elder's ability to _pet the cuccoos_. Wind had literally _ran_ backwards when Sky had offered him one of the birds, his hands up in warding gestures, as the sleepy, mollified poultry fluffed their feathers at his antics.

She rolled the end of her thread between her fingers before moistening it between her lips, deftly threading her needle. She had ~~demanded~~ asked for any clothing that needed to be mended, and had ended up with a pile appropriately sized for a band of nine, mostly-younger, men.

This first tunic had to be Wind's, judging from their current color palettes... and the sand that had slipped from the seams and onto her apron.

"Ma'am," Warriors offered her a half-bow as he sat on the porch steps by her feet, wiping some grass stains from his trousers. In the field, Time and Twilight were chasing after a maniacally laughing Wild, who was sitting _backwards_ on top of one of the _galloping_ younger geldings. The horse in question had his tail flagged, clearly enjoying causing the pandemonium he was.

She dimpled, her naturally pale skin brightening at the blush she couldn't control. "Sir," she replied back, teasingly trying to match his courtly tone. "Trying to separate yourself from the chaos?"

He rolled his eyes, he couldn't help it. "Between Wild and the rest of the gremlins... your husband is going to be lucky to have _any_ hair left after this quest. Ending up only gray would be a gift from the Three."

She laughed again, a hearty thing that had her almost lose her needle. "I must say, all y'all boys are... something else." She got a look on her face, her grin widening. "Why don't you sit with me a spell, Mr. Warriors, and tell me a bit about your merry band?"

He blinked, frozen where he sat adjusting the end of his scarf. "Wha-?" was the most coherent thing that he could come up with, paired with some rapid blinking.

Malon tied off the thread she was working on, using her teeth to snap it as she folded Wind's tunic and pulled another one up, one of Sky's, if she had to guess by size. "Tell me about all of y'all. Li- my fairy boy... isn't exactly the most descriptive or talkative... and y'all are so different."

His wide, deer-in-headlight eyes blinked again, and then he laughed. "For you, Miss Malon? I can only tell you what I know, so pick away. Who would you like to know about first?" He swept his arm expansively towards the fields. 

"You first, Ser Knight," she mock-curtsied from her seat, the sleeve of Sky's tunic having a torn seam repaired. 

He scrunched his nose, he should have known. "I, sweet lady, was knighted young, after having been a squire. During the War," the way he said it made Malon mentally flinch for words like that shouldn't automatically be capitalized mentally. "I was promoted to Captain, and served under the great General Impa." He had posed, his scarf ruffling in the wind, as he spoke, before he winked at her and slouched against the banister of the railing. "Compared to most of us? I guess I had what was a 'normal' childhood. Went to school, decent grades, and I remember my parents, if vaguely. They gave me over to be a runner in the castle when I was young as they couldn't afford to feed me, and from there I earned a place as a squire. Promoted eventually through the ranks to where I was at the end of the War."

Malon hid her frown behind the sleeve she was working on. She could barely remember her mother, but her father had always provided her with a loving, caring environment. There had _always_ been enough food on the table for her, even if it meant her father had smaller portions during years of bad harvests. There had always been _joy_ in their household... joy, laughter, comfort.

She couldn't wrap her mind around giving _away_ one of her children.

But she didn't voice that. It wasn't her place to judge his parents, not having been in their shoes. Nor would it help or bring anything other than grief.

Instead, she smiled at him as she neatly folded Sky's tunic and pulled up a pair of trousers that _had_ to be Wild's, based on the... Ladies above, were those _scorch marks_? 

It was better to just not ask. 

"Oh, most noble of knights, what of your comrades?" For as flowery as her words were, there was still the deep twang of Hyrule Field to them, and Warriors couldn't help his grin. 

He rubbed his chin, considering, before he got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Well, there's this gentleman who goes by 'Time'... and he's quite the fighter. Talks about this red-head she-devil who just so happens to be the love of his life, and when he gets overly tired, starts talking in 'thous' and 'verilys' the other Old-Hyrulian words."

"He _doesn't!_ " she was laughing, weakly throwing a dirty sock that needed darning at her companion. "I thought he had broken out of that habit years ago!"

Warriors was looking, horrified, at the sock that had bopped him in the forehead. It was huge, so it was either Time's himself, or Twilight. 

It stunk like it had been sprayed by a skunk and then marinated in its own juices.

Malon just accepted it back with a smile and began her work on it. 

"I know my fairy boy, Ser Knight. That's nearly cheatin'. What about the rest of the boys?"

He looked out over the field, where Wild was now _standing on his hands_ atop the horse, his bare feet kicking in the summer air as the horse darted away from his pursuers. Great. Just what they needed. A horse enabling the wild child.

"Wild... his Hyrule is far in the future of all of the rest of us, or so... so we've been told." He bit back bile, thinking about how they had found _that_ out. "It's... _huge_. Beautiful. But the monsters there are... impressive." He leaned back on one elbow, glancing up at her. "He's a knight too, you know. Seventeen and a knight... it's terrifying the world he comes from."

She had a sad look on her face as she glanced to the pasture. "Only seventeen?" she tried to hide it, but there was a mournful tone to her voice. "Has... has he had to face Ganon, also?"

"Very few of us _haven't_."

Her heart almost broke in that instant, that this band of such sweet _children_ have had to face such a thing, but Warriors kept talking, ignoring her internal distress. 

"He... he doesn't talk about it much, but his version killed him, or so the best we can figure. His memories are... disjointed... at best of times. His version of Zelda managed to bring him back from death... but it took a hundred years."

"A... _hundred_...?" she felt faint. 

Warriors took pity and shook his head. "He's... one of the more extreme incarnations," he chuckled mirthlessly. "Wild... he's an explorer, loves cooking and getting lost. He, Twi and your husband have bonded pretty well."

Well, if Warriors wasn't going to elaborate much more on the hundred-year _thing_ that was apparently a thing, she wouldn't press. "What 'bout Twilight?"

A shrug. "Farm boy, a ranch actually, if you want to be accurate. Goatherd. Got caught up with the Twili on his quest, ended up saving their Princess Midna _and_ Zelda at the same time. Doesn't eat a lot of meat, but doesn't particularly like greens either? Likes his vegetables crunchy and not leafy. He's a wizard at scouting and tracking, I've met no one better."

A sly smile crossed her face. "A rancher, hmm? Maybe the Three will be generous come foalin' time next spring and send y'all around..." She winked. 

"Quite the task-master, m'lady," he mock-bowed again, but was spared by being attacked by a dirty sock this time. One of his own tunics was on her lap now, a worn-out elbow being patched. 

"Oh psh," she stuck her tongue out. "How about Sky?"

"Also a knight!" he perked up. "Or, at least a squire? But he's a trained warrior, but he comes from somewhere far in the past. From what we know, he's the _start_ of the Ganon story, only he knows it as Demise?" He shook his head. "It's complicated, and you wanted to know about _us_ , not that." He adjusted himself on his elbow, it was starting to go numb in that position. "He lives in the sky, so he tells us. We haven't been there yet, but we're looking forward to it. Says he has a giant bird, a loftwing? I think that's what it was. He can fall asleep at any time, any place, and his stamina..." He frowned for a moment. "In my time, we have a name for something similar, we call it chronic fatigue syndrome. I doubt it's named in his own, and he refuses accommodations for it, though we usually put him on first watch to make it easier on him."

Such simple kindness warmed her heart, and she smiled fondly at the boy who was currently napping in a haystack by the cuccoo coop, surrounded by her poultry. One even looked like it was nestled between his head and his sailcloth, preening herself as she _churred_ softly.

"Wind is from a time where there is no land really, only oceans. A wish was made on the Triforce to flood the land to keep it safe, or somesuch." He tilted his head back towards her. "Most of us don't like telling our full stories," he admitted softly. "Too many bad memories attached to them."

She nodded as, in the field, Four and Wind whooped loudly. Time had grasped both of Wind's wrists, Twilight, Four's, and were spinning them around so fast their legs were flying through the air. Wild was no longer doing handstands on the back of the gelding, but was doing some of the low jumps bareback... while sitting backwards again.

Hopefully the fairies would come this afternoon, because that looked like broken bones just waiting to happen. 

Her husband was even laughing, his one eye twinkling as he gradually slowed and let Wind drop to the ground. They both staggered like drunks, their equilibrium shot in their games. 

"He lives on an island, with his grandmother and younger sister." The fondness in his voice was clear. "He's only about thirteen now, but he lived with pirates for a long while, so his language is a bit... _brusque_. Has an unhealthy addiction to clam chowder."

Four, just released from his spin by Twilight, staggered into their youngest and they both went down in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

"Four is our smith, fully trained. He's been on multiple quests, but doesn't talk of them much. His eyes change color sometimes, depending on his mood, but he won't talk about that." Warriors shrugged. "He's a gremlin, though he's pretty mature for his age. His work is... impressive. Most smithies I've known have needed sketches for their more delicate, intricate pieces?" He waited for Malon to nod her head in acknowledgement, yes, that made sense, before continuing. "He does it on the fly. No drawings, no drafts... just hammer to metal."

She hummed softly, moving towards the last bits on the mending pile as she rethreaded her needle. "And the quiet two?"

He couldn't help his laugh. "Don't let them fool you, they're _not_ quiet." He sobered. "Well, at least one of them isn't. Legend won't talk about his quests, at all. Something... something happened on them that hurt him. He's brash, crass, and a snarky little gremlin to _everyone_ except Hyrule. He has more tricks in his bag than the rest of us combined, which is impressive, m'lady. But... as much as he's a jerk sometimes... he's got a good heart." He smiled fondly at the pair, 'Rule having dozed off with his head on Legend's lap. Legend himself was either writing or drawing in a small, bound notebook he had fished from his belt pouch, lost in thought as he reached down to absently card his fingers through 'Rule's hair. 

"I feel like he's... not used to others. Either of them really, and Hyrule moreso, but Leg... he mentioned once that he has what doctors in his era called arthritis... Ladies, he's only a _kid_., and he's said that he hurts all the time."

Finished with her sewing, Malon rested her hand on Warrior's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I might have some ointment that could help th' darlin' with that," she murmured, trying to think of how much was left in the washroom. Time went through generous quantities of it for his aching muscles, especially during cold or damp times. It was a simple recipe though, and the ingredients were commonplace. "It helps my fairy boy well enough." 

The smile he gave her now was one of the sun, beaming bright. 

"He doesn't like islands much, can give Wind a run for his money with profanity, and likes to be a self-sacrificing martyr and not admit when he's hurt. Example: his ankle."

Malon rolled her eyes as she stuck her needle back into her small pin cushion, neatly wrapping the last of her thread around its spool. "Sounds vaguely like my husband, save the profanity part."

Another chuckle. "You're... well, you're not _wrong..._ " He sobered, looking again to the pair off in the grass. 

"Hyrule's era is... I haven't been there myself yet. I pray to the Three that we _don't_ get sent there. From what the three who _did_ end up there," he nodded towards Sky, Leg and her husband, "say about it... it's not a pretty place. His royal family is corrupted and..."

He looked at her, suddenly, uncharacteristically solemn, wary. "Please don't tell him I told you this? He's very skittish, and I think what... what we saw last night... what _Hylia_ ," he spat the name. "What _she_ told us... I think it almost broke him."

Her heart broke all over again for these boys, some of them still _children_ , and what they had endured, and would continue to endure, at the hands of fate. "I won't, Ser Knight, say a word to him about this, but... talking helps?"

His eyes were _not_ suspiciously bright. "You're not wrong, Lady, not in the slightest." 

He took a deep breath. "His royal family had him tortured for not surrendering the Triforce to him, after his _third_ quest. He escaped, somehow... he was living in a _cave_. He was essentially starving, from what Sky said. He hid... well, he still does, hides... food in his pouches. He's way too skinny, and won't ask for extras _ever_. We taught him how to read, and he has the social skills of a 'blin."

His look turned almost wistful, smiling faintly again. "But he's a good kid. He will give until there's nothing left for him to give, which is why he showed up here the way he did. He can do magic, _real_ magic, and heal... but it drains him badly. His royals sent him on quests with absolutely no training, so we've all been working on him with it. He's even more self-sacrificing than Legend, even more an explorer than Wild. Don't let him cook, he'll set water on fire, but he's a wizard at finding edible plants."

Legend, well out of hearing range, turned and gave them a short wave in recognition of their attention on him as he leaned back on his elbows to watch the clouds go by. Still asleep, 'Rule was half-draped over him, his mouth slightly parted. 

"He doesn't like being near water, I don't think he can swim, but - par for the course - he won't say anything about it. Just clams up and pushes himself anyway. He doesn't think he's good enough to be included in our number, but Legend is hellbent on getting that out of his skull."

Malon sighed softly, her ears pinned back. After a few, long minutes, she found her voice. "I was raised to believe," her words were soft, "that the Three would never give us more upon our shoulders than what we could handle." She chuckled, a strangely bleak sound coming from her. "Now? Knowing what my husband went through on his quest? I'm not sure I can believe that. Y'all have already saved the world, your eras, you called them? Y'all have saved them already, and now the Divine are callin' on y'all to save _more_?"

She took a deep breath. "I try to believe in their goodness, but darlin', this makes it awful hard."

Warriors surprised her with a deep laugh as he stood. "M'lady, I assure you, you're not the only one who thinks that way." He proffered her an arm, which she took gratefully. In a smooth swing, she was up and on her feet, her braid and skirts spinning. 

"Help me carry the mending in, Ser Knight, and we can work on our afternoon plans," she teased as she loaded his arms up with newly repaired clothing. Her sewing box, a small, wood thing Li- _Time_ had made for her, stayed safely in her arms. 

"And those are, m'lady?"

She grinned as she pushed open the screen door and held it until Warriors was safely through into the cool, dim light of the entryway. "Why, we're going to go find us some fairies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malon will be everyone's mom by the end of this. I don't know how I'm going to do that, but it will happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and 'Rule bonding.
> 
> Fairies doing fairy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should write a story on the dynamics of fairy... life.
> 
> Maybe. I'll add it to the agenda.
> 
> This is just moving the plot along slowly. Next chapter will be that night, chapter after that... HYRULE SWITCH. WOOHOO. Any guesses where they're off to next?

Fairy-finding was, as Malon saw it, a community affair. 

Those capable of it had assembled in front of the front porch, some joking and shoving happening before Malon gave _The Look_. 

They stilled quickly.

Legend was still under the tree, having been banned from helping. He was sprawled, his arms folded under his head, his cap tugged down over his eyes. Hyrule had shifted slightly upwards in his sleep, his head now cushioned on Leg's stomach. Sky sat with his back to the tree's trunk, snoring softly, with Wind cuddled nearly on his lap, sprawled, as per his norm, like a giant starfish.

Four and Warriors, the shover and the shovee, were bouncing on their toes. Apparently a contest over who could charm the most fairies had been declared? Malon decided she wasn't entirely sure, and wasn't entirely sure she even wanted to know. Of _course_ , Wind and Twi had caught onto their plots and had challenged each other to their own match.

Her husband had nearly rubbed a calloused palm over his eyes.

She wasn't fooled.

He would have an unspoken challenge against them all.

She bit back a fond sigh of her own. Her fairy boy had a competitive streak a mile wide, and being in close contact with these younger men?

Oh no.

It was, as the youngsters in Castletown said, _on_.

She had already handed a small saucer of sugar water to all of the... searchers? Contestants? Competitors? Only Wild had managed to spill his already, soaking the front of War's... How had he even managed that? They were literally standing on opposite sides of the porch, with the rest of the group in between...

Her husband had the patience of a saint.

"Ready, boys?" she called, waiting until they were settled and she had their attentions.

A round of nodding.

"Y'all remember where the fairies are most likely t'be flittin' 'bout?" 

Another round of nodding.

"Sc'daddle then," she shooed them, trying not to laugh as Twi and Wild both _vaulted_ over the porch's railing. Warrior had grabbed Four by his collar and was almost carrying him, not willing to be left behind. Even Time moved faster than he normally did around the farm, his normal, deliberate pace turned into something more akin the speed of his old bunny hood.

Good. While they were out, she would start an early dinner.

* * *

Legend wasn't asleep, not really. 

He was comfortable in the grass, Sky's soft snores a pleasant white noise that blended with the cicadas and crickets in the grass, the soft lowing of the cows in their pasture, the whickering of young horses. The grass beneath his head was pleasantly cool, his hat folded up to give him a low pillow. His pack was under his ankle, taking the pressure off, his toes covered in a thick sock Wild had produced from his slate.

He had started carding his fingers through 'Rule's hair at some point, without even realizing it. He took care so the dry skin, the callouses on his fingers didn't catch in any snarls, and soon, Hyrule's hair was spread out, it's naturally darker color showing hints of what was almost ginger in the sun filtering through the tree branches. It was... impressively floofy... when it was cleaned and actually groomed. Of course, there was a small pile of feathers, twigs, and leaves now resting on Legend's other side, having been removed, but details.

It was... pleasant... to be this relaxed for once. People he could actually trust to watch his back? Besides Ravio, he couldn't remember anyone he could claim that about... not since the death of his uncle. Sure, he had a relationship with his Zelda, but it was that of a random acquaintance, nothing more. Sad, since she was his _sister_ , but letting that information out would probably get them both killed in court politics. 

But with the others? It was hard to wrap his mind around, but _this_ was the closest to family, to _comfort_ , he could remember. 

'Rule shifted against him. He was facing away, but Legend could feel fingers tangle in his over-tunic. 'Rule's steady breathing never changed though, still deeply asleep, so he chalked up the motion as an unconscious response. 

If he had his own hangups with comfort and family, it was amazing 'Rule was still functional. His... successor. It was hard to wrap his mind around. Sure, his era was a shithole, but it seemed, after all his questing, to be getting better. 

_Fucking_ politics.

That's what it really came down to. 

His... _their_ Hyrule... crashed and burned over _politics_. But... why had Hylia never interfered? The _real_ Hylia, not that... doppelgänger who they had met in their shared vision. The Triad had rarely directly interfered in the progression of history, at least from what he could remember learning. Hylia herself... there had been no records of her for generations before his own. 

But Sky had said, in his halting way when dealing with things that shook him to his very core, that _Hylia_ was _Zelda,_ that the goddess had given up her... goddessiness?... and reincarnated into the Hyrulian royal line as the consistent holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. 

If... if his _sister_ was the reincarnation of the _goddess,_ then... 

What. The. Fuck.

Hyrule let out a soft sound, the spasm of his fingers tugging on his tunic. It would figure the kid, even in his sleep, unknowing, was trying to ground him.

He let his fingers scratch his scalp gently, his method of returning the favor. 'Rule still looked like a stiff wind would blow him away, his color still sallow, but the giant smudges under his eyes, the ones that made him look, as Wind had so indelicately put it, like he had been punched, were fading. 

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, from waking the others up, because 'Rule apparently liked that, and the sound he let out could only be described as a _purr_.

He yawned, pushing his cap up and away from his eyes. Above him huge, fluffy clouds drifted aimlessly across a sky as blue as the sea of Wind's era. The twinging in his back told him that, despite how nice it was, there would be a storm later, and he stuck his tongue out at them in a pique of temper. The tree, blocking the sun from frying them directly, cast mottled sunlight across the napping group, an ever-changing dance of shadows across them. 

His sketchbook was well within his reach, but he decided against picking it back up. His current position wasn't conducive to more sketches, and he really didn't think contorting his spine was going to help him, especially if the weather was changing.

Instead, he tugged his cap back down over his eyes, tucking one arm over his eyes, the other returning to the soothing, repetitive motion of playing with 'Rule's hair. He likely wouldn't be sleeping well tonight with the weather - his experience with the others had already taught him that many of them had nightmares, and loud, unpredictable thunder echoing across a plain was certainly going to exacerbate that. 

* * *

'Rule woke, groggy, to a soft pressure against his head and people speaking softly near him. 

He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings. 

His head was cushioned on red fabric, the tight weave of the homespun holding his body heat well. He had been using someone's stomach as a pillow, judging from the slow rise and fall of it. Legend? It was definitely his tunic - but that didn't explain the press-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Legend had fallen asleep with him like this, his fingers lightly tangled in 'Rule's shaggy hair. 

He hid a soft smile before taking a careful breath and pushing himself up.

For the first time since he had gotten himself hurt protecting Sky, he managed to sit upright without getting dizzy, without his gut roiling and threatening to evict anything inhabiting therein. Leg remained still besides him, his cap and arm draped over his eyes to block out the slowly setting sun.

Time was sitting beside him, Warriors and Wind halfway back to the farmhouse. The eldest had a simple ocarina in his hand, absently working on fingering as he gave him a careful smile. He had sent the pair back once 'Rule had started waking up, not wanting to overwhelm him much more than he already was. Besides, it was almost dinner, and the two had apparently decided to look for fairies in the manure pile.

"Feeling better?" he asked, keeping his voice low. 

The teen nodded before running a hand through his own hair, doing little to settle the giant poof it had turned into in his sleep. He was looking better, if nothing else - certainly he looked more aware of his surroundings. 

Hyrule... was a puzzle for Time. He had grown up amongst the Kokiri, surrounded by perpetual children. He had ~~will have again, screw you Hylia~~ Navi with him during his quest, that annoying duo of fairies on his second in Termina. After... he had grown, and he had eventually started hanging around Lon Lon, Malon and her father. He had grown up with an education, knowing to read, with a support network. He wasn't the most vocal of sorts, the most emotional, but it seemed that was a recurring theme amongst the Links.

Hyrule hadn't had any of that. Yet he never complained, asked for more, or cursed Hylia like he did, like _Legend_ did. He would say the teen was unaware he could, but he simply just smiled, almost sadly, whenever that came up, whenever families or personal pasts came up. 

And he held an _entire_ Triforce.

... and showed absolutely _zero_ inclination to use it. 

The kid was really something else. 

... and his eyes, glinting in the light from the setting sun, blinked at him. He still hadn't spoken, but some of the wariness, the tension that had been present for the last few days, seemed to have faded. 

It was a start.

He set his ocarina back into his pouch, tucking it safely in. This one was only a simple clay thing Malon had made for him as an anniversary gift, but it bought pleasant memories of his wife being absolutely coated in clay slip and cuttings, her hair crusty with the amount she had ended up with on herself.

"We found some fairies for you and Legend," he told him, gesturing to the pair that had been sitting quietly on his shoulder. Once recognized, they took off and began to flit back and forth, dancing hand-in-hand and creating patterns with their drifting fairy dust. "They've offered to heal you both, since I'm assuming you're both tired of being laid up."

Hyrule had seemed skittish of him since they had met, but even that couldn't hide the grin that came over him as he nodded furiously. "Please?" he finally spoke, his voice cracking a bit at the end. "Leg first?"

 _Oh, kid. Self-preservation is a gift, really_.

He didn't let the thought show on his face. "If you'd like," he smiled instead, waving his fingers toward the smaller of the flitting fairies. "Will you heal our friend's ankle?" he asked, holding his palm out for the tiny creature to settle on. "It's broken pretty well, and we're worried he'll hurt it more."

The pixie hugged Time's thumb, leaving a smear of translucent pink dust, nodding. "Can do!" her voice chimed as she took off, her wings humming softly in the air as she circled the trio once before settling on the splint on Legend's ankle. She hummed, discordant for a moment before it turned musical, and for a moment, Time couldn't help his glance to Hyrule. That... seemed to be far too similar to what 'Rule did when he used his magic to be a coincidence.

He filed that away for later examination. That... yes. That was something he was definitely going to bring up to Malon, at the very least, and probably Legend, given his self-appointed protector status for the kid. 

And he had been unsure about 'adopting' the kid.

He had to hold back his huff.

Meanwhile, the fairy had taken off again, her trail of dust thicker, more opaque now as she continued to hum, flitting back and forth over the broken ankle. A few quick moments of the peaceful hum, and she shot upwards, her dust going back to translucent as she settled back onto Time's shoulder. Tiny legs crossed, she looked _quite_ pleased with herself and her work.

"All done!" she sang, blowing on her fingernails as if she had just filed them. "He should be careful though, bone is weak there."

Surprisingly, Hyrule answered first. "I'll make sure he is," he promised earnestly, his hair shagging over his eyes. 

It took sheer force of will to not smile. "Can you heal 'Rule's side for us?" he spoke to the other fairy, one who's wings were more purple than the other. "His magic is very low too."

This fairy was larger than the other, larger than most hummingbirds. He lifted easily, however, seeming to work no harder than his companion. 

Hyrule's eyes were wide as the fairy danced through the air towards him, settling atop his tousled hair. His tiny nose scrunched as he considered, then flicked his wings. Purple dust, thick and heavy, began drifting from him, settling in a snow-like blanket on 'Rule's hair. Tiny purple eyes focused on him as the fairy hovered in front of his face, their pupil-less focus strangely _not_ unnerving. 

The tiny being flitted closer, and then, deftly, flicked Hyrule's nose. 

"If it hurts, say something," the fairy, less than a hand tall, chided. Without waiting for a response past 'Rule scrunching his nose, the fairy was up and away, his dust seeming to soak into Hyrule as soon as it soaked into his tunic, his skin. 

Time had the wherewithal to cough this time, barely managing to cover his cackle. He'd been told off by more than one fairy on his own adventures, and it was... an experience. It was clear this was Hyrule's first time with that experience, given how he was wiggling his nose in wonder. 

It took slightly longer than Legend's healing, but the process was the same. Once done, the fairy danced his way back to his partner and took her dainty hand in her own. The pair rose, waving. 

"Thank you," Time murmured, offering them the small saucer of sugar water he had left sitting at his side. "We'll make sure to leave more out for you, if you'd like."

The pink fairy giggled, flitting forward and leaving the tiniest of kisses on the tip of Time's nose. "We're good for now, thank you, but we'll come back for some later."

Hyrule had crossed his eyes as the purple fairy had repeated the gesture with his own nose, then Legend's, before rejoining his partner. "We'll be around," he sang, tugging the other behind him as they swirled above them, sprinkling them all with a heavy coating of dust, before flitting up towards the sun. They vanished into the glare, their song slowly fading. 

"Are... they always like that?" 'Rule asked softly, touching the tip of his nose. He crossed his eyes again at the small motes of fairy dust on his finger tip before grinning at it, amazed as it soaked into his skin.

Time lost the battle he had with himself and chuckled, a deep and rolling sound. "Generally, yes. Usually they're less talkative, but they seemed to take a shine to us."

The look of sheer wonder was amazing. 

"Do you not have fairies in your era?" He wasn't entirely sure he wanted the answer to that, to know just how far one of the timelines had fallen.

A nod. "We do, but we can't take them with us... they hide around ponds in deep thickets... I... I try to not bother them much, I don't want to bring any danger to them."

 _Oh Ladies. You don't even give him_ this _comfort?_

He shook his head. "Here, it's different. They help us freely, and we make sure there's safety for them if there are storms, and leave out sugar water. Nothing here, to my knowledge, actively hunts fairies. In fact, they enjoy playing pranks on the barn cats."

That look of wonder hadn't gone, and was merely put on hold as he glanced over towards the porch. Malon was out, a metal triangle hanging from her hand, and she was hitting a small metal stick around it's insides. It's chime was carried faintly by the wind, now picking up, as the clouds rising over the plain began to take on a darker hue.

"Ah, dinner. Feeling well enough to get to the house yourself?"

Suddenly wary eyes darted back and forth between Time and his wife, and the distance to the porch. "... you're coming?"

A hand that seemed comically large settled on his shoulder. "Of course. Let's wake Legend up and get the splint off, and we'll all go get some dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure I'm fond of this chapter, but eh. Is what it is. I'll try to get the next chapter out by Friday.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my sweet boys. 
> 
> Enjoy your peaceful interlude.
> 
> It isn't lasting for long.

There had been a short round of cheering when Legend came into the kitchen, his bare feet soundless on the floor. He was limping slightly, but it was more of a habit than out of any sort of pain. He felt... good. His ankle had a small bit of lingering stiffness, but that was it.

He would need to go and leave a sugar offering to the fairy that helped him before they got sucked into some other era. One for 'Rule's fairy-friend, too. Best to cover all his bases.

He slipped into the space left for him between Wild and Twilight, glancing back towards the door. Time was ushering 'Rule in, nudging him toward an empty space on the other bench. Wind and Four slipped apart, leaving more than enough space as plates were shuffled around so everyone had one. Time took his space next to his wife, Malon handing him a bowl of potato salad to pass around. 

"Eat up, boys," she called, handing a bowl of steaming collard greens the other direction. "There's grits, cuccoo-fried steak, some green bean casserole, and some biscuits. And," she grinned, dimples showing, "Wild helped me make apple blueberry cobbler for desert."

As could be expected by a band of young men, eyes went wide and varied catcalls rang out. Bowls passed around, the clinking of mugs full of frothy, ice-cold milk, and the gentle ting of silverware on ceramic plates were the only real sounds until everyone began tucking in.

Malon smirked behind her hand at her husband. The seating plan had _not_ been by accident, and Hyrule had been slipped between the two youngest, across from Sky, all for a reason. 

And the boys? 

They played their unwitting parts perfectly. 

Wind got each bowl before they passed down further, and he insisted on making sure 'Rule was served first, a serving that matched his own plopped onto his plate. His innocent excuse was that he was used to serving his sister at large gatherings, and he didn't want to fall out of the practice.

Malon had no idea if the gaping Hyrule realized that there was a conspiracy in play regarding his dining habits, but she _knew_ none of the boys would admit it. 

When Hyrule tried to protest as Wind dropped two biscuits on his plate, accepting the butter dish only by reflex as it was pushed at him, Four jumped to the proverbial rescue. He snatched the basket of steaming biscuits from Wind, using his mouth to hold one as he dropped another two on his plate. Wiggling fingers demanded the butter dish, and Hyrule gingerly pushed it forward. An eyeroll from Four, and he had sliced off a pat of butter and dumped it on top of 'Rule's own biscuits before slathering his own with enough to cause a coronary. 

Malon could only hide her smirk behind a forkful of grits.

Hyrule himself was just amazed by the sheer amount of food on the table. A biscuit had been smuggled off the table and into his belt pouch, but he had begun eating slowly. 

After the first bite of the... what had Malon called it? Cuccoo-fried steak? He had to close his eyes and just let the flavors wash over him. 

It was literally like eating a slice of heaven.

It _melted_ in his mouth, and he wasn't even entirely sure he needed a knife to cut it. It was _amazing_.

And Malon must have some magic of her own, because the serving dishes always seemed full, always piping hot. 

He began tucking in, eating more in a single meal than he had eaten at a week back home. 

He didn't see Four and Wind high-fiving each other behind his back, or Sky looking rather smug as he made sure the bowls kept circulating down their section of the table.

Legend, too, was being subtly pressed into eating, Twilight and Wild giving him the same treatment that Hyrule was receiving. Only... he was aware of it. 

He groused, but without any heat, and accepted everything that was heaped upon his plate. And he couldn't argue after the first few bites, it was _delicious_. Malon was _quite_ the chef.

He snatched another biscuit from the passing basket, letting out a mildly embarrassing sound of pleasure as he bit in. Twilight nudged him with a smirk, before he repeated the motion himself.

And _his_ sound of pleasure was even louder. 

Outside, a gentle rain had begun falling. The cows seemed to not care in the slightest, while the horses began making their way towards the lean-tos scattered around the pasture. In the far distance there was a low rumble, but it was barely audible over the happy cheer around the table.

After the plates had been cleared, Malon reappeared with a stack of desert plates and a massive serving dish, a smaller one set onto the table. Visible steam rose from the larger dish, as well as a delicious, nutty smell. The plates were quickly passed, spoons appearing. 

"This is thanks to Wild," she smiled brightly at the young man, who promptly turned bright red and tugged his hood up. A round of laughter settled before she continued. "Darlin' had a wonderful stack of ingredients he let me use, so I decided to make y'all one of my favorites. Apple-blueberry cobbler, now... don't be shy, help yourselves and pass it around." She set the serving dish into Time's hands, and a scoop was taken set on Malon's own plate before he served himself, then passed it down. 

"And," her smile grew brighter, like the sun, "I have a special surprise of my own." She scooped up the smaller container, and only now was the condensation on the side visible. "I made y'all some ice cream."

More cheers, and that dish was passed down and around.

Hyrule blinked at the dish Wind was cradling, like it was a holy object... or a child. It was a thick crock, moisture clear on its sides. It was full of... some white goo? As soon as the others had scooped out a portion and put it atop their... cobbler?... the goo began to melt? And mix into the crumble topping over the fruit? 

It looked bizarre, but Wind was shaking his head as he gave 'Rule a scoop, the one for himself, before handing the crock to Four. The smithy took it like it was a holy relic, a shudder going through him as he eagerly dished some out for himself before grabbing for his spoon.

His anxiety was actually somewhat soothed by the fact that Legend was giving the white stuff the same wary look he was.

Legend nudged Twilight carefully under the table, tilting his head down in a clear 'come hither' gesture. 

"What's up?" Twi asked around his spoon, where he seemed intent on sucking every molecule of... whatever it was... off. 

It took effort to push down the wave his own anxiety, his paranoia at the unknown. "What is that?" he asked softly, gesturing towards the whiteness, which was now oozing all over his plate.

Twilight wasn't so practiced in hiding his emotions to hide his pause, his rapid blinking. "The cobbler? Or the ice cream?"

"Iced... cream?"

The rancher was many things, oblivious was not one of them. He knew full well that, on the diagonal across the table, Hyrule was listening in for an answer. The younger was busy twisting his spoon between his fingers with one hand, the other under the table, probably clenching into his trousers. 

Neither of them knew what ice cream was.

He would not punch a wall. He would _not_.

"Flavored, frozen milk-cream," he answered, nearly as softly at the original question, but letting his voice carry towards 'Rule. "It's a pretty common dessert... try it?"

Across the table, Four and Wind were quietly talking to Hyrule, encouraging him to try a bite. A spoon slowly rose, trembling only minutely, as whatever it was they said encouraged him enough to try.

One bite. Eyebrows shot up, and that was all it took before his spoon was scraping across his bowl.

The gremlins on the other side of the table were not even subtle in their smugness.

Legend sighed as he turned his spoon over in his hands, rubbing the pad of his thumb over its concave side. At this point, he was the only one _not_ digging in, with even Hyrule now gorging. Another sigh, and he tentatively nudged his still-steaming portion, and scooped up a blend of both the cobbler and ice cream.

A slight scrunch to his nose, and he took a bite.

Malon didn't even bother trying to hide her smugness as the boys polished off the cobbler, using their spoons to scrape the last crumbs of the topping out and directly down their gullets. Time, never a stickler for table manners beyond 'no elbows' was helping, his only stated rule to not break the dish. 

Legend and Hyrule had claimed the last of the ice cream, and had changed seats, so they were nearly head-to-head. They were alternating bites, Hyrule with a happy grin, Legend looking... far more relaxed than normal.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling out over the table. In the kitchen, Sky and Wild were working on the dishes, literally all the cleanup that needed to be done. The boys had eaten _everything_ , with barely even any gravy left to clean up. It was a heady testament to her cooking, though, to be honest, she suspected anything hot and actually cooked through was a plus in their books.

In the near distance, another rumble of thunder. Warriors had gone out to make sure all the livestock were safely tucked away in their barn, the door securely fastened to keep anything from getting overly damp. 

It was truly a pleasure to have them all at the farm, and it warmed her heart to see her husband opening to them all.

She hoped to the Three that the imposter Hylia, whoever _it_ was, would let them all have their peace.

* * *

Legend sat by the window, much later, watching the lightening storm out the window. In the bed, Hyrule was in his normal ball, a pillow securely over his head to keep out the sounds of the storm. Wind and Warriors were in the other bed, back to back and seemingly asleep.

He had enjoyed dinner immensely, dessert even more so, but now... 

Now he _ached_. 

He always did, when the weather changed. Maybe that was why he _loathed_ the very idea of going back to Wild's era... the weather there changed faster than anything he could have ever imagined. And it was _damp_.

He _hated_ damp.

He shifted, pressing a hand against his lower back and trying to twist, trying to ease away the pressure building in his low back.

Too bad fairies couldn't help this.

Malon had slipped him a small crock of ointment before they had all trudged up the stairs for bed, whispering softly that it would help soothe aches... and it had! It had eased the aches in his shoulders _amazingly,_ his neck, too. 

But applying it to his own back was somewhat problematic. 

He had slipped on a loose tunic to sleep in, picked from a pile of similar ones Malon had left out. It was almost certainly one of Time's old ones, and he was ever so slightly miffed at just how big it was on him. Once the others had dozed, he had slipped free of Hyrule's clutches and settled on the low window-seat, the crock set in his lap as he watched the dance of lightening across the sky.

He fiddled with the lid idly, lost for long moments as the storm's light cast shadows of him on the back wall of the bedroom. The low rumble of early had grown into ringing peels, the sound echoing over the plains until the sound bounced into itself, rattling the shutters, even as the howling wind whistled through them.

He really should figure out a way to apply the ointment, so he could at least try to get _some_ sleep. 

Just the idea of contorting himself to get it on was daunting.

"Want some help?"

If the storm hadn't been so chaotic, Warrior's voice would likely have had him flying for a dagger to defend himself. The constant booming, however, had dulled his senses, his reaction, and instead of a sudden jerk, all Wars got was a tilt of his head, a tiny flick of an ear. 

"Shut up and go back to sleep," he chided, feeling like an older brother although, technically, he was slightly younger than the other. There was no heat to his words, it was more like the continuation of a long-standing banter. 

Wars had pushed himself up on his elbow, his own sleeping tunic hanging half off his shoulder and revealing a collar bone marked by thin, pale white scars. Wind, behind him, had appropriated the entire blanket as soon as Wars had moved, and was now wrapped up like some sort of burrito. 

"You've been sitting there trying to figure out how to get that stuff on for a while now," he only commented, his voice neutral. "Malon actually gave me a little jar of that stuff, too... it works well."

He acknowledged him with only a duck of his head, his thoughts in a swirl.

He... he didn't ask for help. Other than Ravio, there was no one to ask for help _from_. But... 

The others just _did_ , without looking for recompense, without ulterior motives.

He had a sudden realization of how Hyrule felt, and how strange it was to wrap his mind around.

A soft rustle, and Warriors was sitting next to him, silently taking the jar from now-lax fingers. "Shift over. You're a skinny little bugger, but you're still taking up half the bench."

His gentle taunt broke his melancholy and just made it all _right_. "Not my fault you ate all that cobbler. Going to fit into your armor tomorrow?" he snarked back, instinctively. 

A hugely exaggerated gasp of shock was nearly swallowed by the next roll of thunder, but Legend caught his wink over his shoulder. "Well, at least I figured out why you don't wear pants. It's so you can just gorge and not feel like you have a food baby in your gut."

"Better a baby than your food triplets."

Warriors had scooped out some of the ointment and was warming it between his hands before nudging his hip gently. "Hold your tunic up a bit so I don't get this on?" he requested before switching back to more important matters. "You know, pants would make you look taller."

His eyebrow twitched. He couldn't help it. His height was a somewhat sensitive subject, since the only ones shorter than himself were also several years younger. "And your scarf makes you look like a manbaby. Your point is?"

"That was a weak comeback," he was teased as Warriors began to work in the ointment into his lower back, using his thumbs to soothe out muscles that were clearly spasming. _That can't possibly feel good._

"That blue just doesn't work with the rest of the outfit." He would not admit that his taunting game was not up to snuff, not as the muscles in his poor back finally started to release as the ointment was pushed in. The liniment had a faint minty smell, and made his skin tingle pleasantly as it soaked in. 

"Sounds like base jealousy to me," he answered with a sniff, working his way up towards Leg's mid-back. More of the same, misfiring muscles slowly relaxing as the accumulated tension was eased out of them. 

Legend only huffed softly, leaning forward and letting his arm rest on the windowsill. He pillowed his chin on it, just focusing on staying upright and not making embarrassing sounds of pure relaxation as the pain that he carried with him every day began to fade, at least temporarily. 

Warriors kept up his soft banter, even after Legend stopped responding, having drifted off into a deep sleep. He scooped up the lid of the crock and seated it, making a mental note to ask Malon for as much of it as she could spare. Maybe the recipe for Wild? 

He had no doubts that the wild child would gladly make it as needed, and he had the suspicion that this liniment was something they could all use. Ladies above knew he had sore knees after long days, or battles. Time was... well, Father Time. The rest... well... the heavy impacts of weaponry, repeatedly, did little good to joints and muscles. 

He set that thought aside as he helped Leg back into bed, having to bite back a laugh as 'Rule immediately latched onto the source of warmth. _Never would have thought 'Rule would be the big spoon_.

He settled himself back into his own bed, nudging Wind until the younger relinquished at least part of their blanket. 

It took only moments for him to follow the others into a deep sleep, eased into pleasant dreams by the faint scent of the mint in the ointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems the more I don't like a chapter, the more y'all do.
> 
> Now... I'm tired of being nice to them. I'm feeling angst.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portal.
> 
> A new era.
> 
> A nighttime conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not as much angst as I was originally planning, but this got stuck in my head and I couldn't not write it at that point. Also, after rereading the Link to the Past manga tonight, I realize that I have never seen a fanfic with Ghanti as a character in it. 
> 
> This is now on my list of things to rectify.

The portal appeared in the cow pasture the next morning.

The ladies, displeased by the swirling eddies of magic in the center of their grazing space, had clustered by the split rails encircling the area, lowing their agitation to anyone who would listen.

Malon had been awake first, and had gone to check the cows as soon as she noticed a disturbance in their normal morning routing. The purple swirl of magic seemed to beckon her forward, but she stayed steadfastly where she was. 

Her father had raised no fool, she wanted no part of purple-magic-bullshit-shenanigans.

Time had joined her shortly after, his undertunic half-tucked into his trousers. His seeing eye sharpened, hardened.

But she knew better. 

She didn't comment on his clammy hand that found its way into her own, sharing comfort in each other's presence. 

When the goddesses called, even a fake one, there was little one of the chosen heroes could do to stay her wishes.

* * *

She had given each of her boys a small token as they packed their gear, refusing any thanks or comments before moving to the next. They were _her_ boys now, just like _her_ fairy boy was _her_ fairy boy. Each of the gremlins had wormed their way into her heart, her _family_ , and no good older sister, no good _mother_ would let her charges go without making sure their proverbial shoes were tied.

Sky got a magicked soapstone to make sure his treasured sailcloth stayed as white as it could.

Time got a kiss to his cheek and a soft promise to tell him a secret when he returned.

Wild got a veritable pile of supplies that were stored on his slate. She had done her best to make sure that most of the _good_ ones were hidden beneath mundane items, lest he protest.

Legend, a well-oiled traveling cape, weatherproofed to keep the damp away as much as possible.

Hyrule was given a crock of her strongest soothing liniment for Legend, since she knew he wouldn't take it himself. He, too, was given a cloak - one of her outgrown ones from her wild days. The look of wonder she got was something she would treasure.

Twilight got a fletching kit and a hairbrush, which led to Four and Wind both cracking up.

The smallest gremlin was given a small vial of holy oil from the Temple of Time, for luck, or to work into a new sword.

Wind, a scarf that matched his trousers, only slightly shorter than that of Warriors.

Warriors, she gave a low and gentile courtesy, with the promise of taking him to a barn dance the next time he came to visit. A small dance card was tucked into his hand, his fingers folded over it. 

To each, she left a kiss on their foreheads, a hug, and a whispered farewell...

And a whispered threat that they had _best_ return in the same condition they left in.

There were not many dry eyes as the band of young men approached the vortex of magic, though some tried to subtly pat their tear tracks dry.

Malon stood on the porch and waved as, one by one, the Links turned, waved, and stepped through into the unknown.

 _Hylia, you had_ best _protect those boys, or I swear, we will have_ words.

* * *

The portal left them all, thankfully together, on the outskirts of what looked like an _old_ forest. Thankfully, this time no one was ill as they passed through, though several of the young men let their hands settle onto the hilts of their chosen weaponry.

"Anyone know where we are?" Time asked, his eye darting past every dark shadow of the undergrowth. To one side, an old wood. To the other, a meadow? No, a newer growth, the trees there sparse and young. 

Mostly headshakes no.

Twi and Legend however, kept looking around. 

"It might be the edge of Ordon," Twilight murmured, running his hand down the bark of a tree. "But not an area I'm totally familiar with."

Legend was looking up at the sky above, framed by the branches and the leaves. "I... we might in my era..." he murmured, his fingers absently tapping on his fire rod. "This might be the woods between Mount Hebra. I..."

He shook his head and handed his pack to a quiet Hyrule. "Hold this for me?" he asked softly, handing off his shield and sword, leaving himself with just his wand. "I'm going to climb up and see if I can get a feel of the land, I'll know in a minute."

Without waiting for a discussion, he strode to the nearest tree, put both hands on a branch above his head, and hauled himself up. 

Hyrule stared up, gawking, as Wild came and leaned against him, his own mouth gaping. Legend could climb trees? Ladies above, he could climb a tree like a _monkey_. Hand over hand he went, until the only sign of his passage was a rustling from above. 

He couldn't hold back his smile. At least now he and Wild would have ammunition if he complained, the next time they went exploring. 

Legend wasn't gone for long though. He slithered down the trunk, taking care to keep his bare legs well away from sharp slivers of bark. Once on the ground, he dusted himself off and accepted his gear back, his ears low.

"My Hyrule," he said simply, giving a tilt of his head to the north. "Can see the Tower of Hera on top of Mount Hebra. The castle is to the south, my house to the south east. I would say we should head there first, but," he shrugged, trailing off. 

Time suppressed the urge to ruffle his hair. Hyrule did it for him, only using the guise of picking out twigs and leaves. 

"That sounds like a solid plan, head there first, get our bearings, and talk to the princess of this era? See if she's heard anything?"

Legend grimaced, but adjusted his pack on his shoulder. The rest of the group rumbled acknowledgements as their veteran began to push ahead, pulling a small map from a pouch to check his bearings before shoving it away.

"We probably won't make it tonight, but there's a chance," was all he said as he began trudging ahead.

* * *

Hyrule was worried.

Legend had been, by his standards, _withdrawn_ since he had determined that it was his own era they were in. They had walked for hours, and besides some random wildlife, the local woods were calm and peaceful. Even when their camp for the night had been set up, there had been no ambushes, no _nothing_. 

It was late. Twilight had drawn first watch and was alternating between pacing around the camp, tossing wood on their pair of campfires, and otherwise keeping up an impressive level of paranoia. 

'Rule had spread out his bedroll between Legend and Sky, and was using his pack as a pillow. A short book Warriors had loaned to him about the history of his own era was opened on his lap, his finger steady on the last word he had managed to sound out. The book, however, wasn't the focus of his attention.

Leg, facing away, his fingers digging into his arm as he gripped himself harshly, was.

He set the book aside, carefully using a dried leaf stem as a marker, and rolled so he was more on Legend's bedroll than his own. A single finger poked him in the side, followed by questioning sound. 

The veteran sighed and shifted, so he was on his back. Hands folded under his head, he didn't attempt to smooth out the wrinkles he had left in his tunic's sleeves. "I don't like the castle," he murmured, staring up at the constellations above. "Too many memories there."

Hyrule made a sound of agreement, but poked him again. "There's something else."

Legend closed his eyes for a moment and took a long, settling breath. How in the name of the Three was this kid so perceptive? And how again had he been lucky enough to meet him in the first place?

Oh yeah. _That bitch, Hylia_.

That answered both questions nicely.

"Your Zeldas, the ones in your era, are shitheels, right? And Wind's is a pirate, and Time's likes to cross dress as a ninja?" He didn't wait for an answer, talking again even as 'Rule nodded slowly. "Our Zeldas are all as different as we are, right? Mine... the Princess Zelda of my era, of... I guess the reincarnation of the true goddess H-Hylia?" His voice did not crack. It _didn't_.

"I didn't think about it before we got here, I thought I would have had more time to work through this, but of fucking _course_ we immediately end up here... I didn't think about it at the farm because it just seemed so far away, right? Figured... why harp on something when, assuming the laws of nature aren't being totally fucked with, there was a one-in- _eight_ chance that we would end up here? Why waste the energy, worry people," ( _worry you,_ his mind screamed). "Why do that, when you'll almost certainly end up somewhere else?" 

As Legend spoke, his breathing picked up, his eyes scrunched closed, and his words began to run into themselves as he continued to speak, clearly on the edge of a panic attack.

'Rule, himself had no experience with panic attacks, save for the few he himself had. 

So, he did what Leg had done to him, after the vision with the fake goddess.

He shifted closer still and hugged him. They were of a size, so he quickly aborted the attempt to pull Leg closer, but instead flailed for the blanket off his own bedroll. Smoothing it out with one hand, as the other stayed wrapped around Leg's waist, wasn't the easiest, or most comfortable thing he had ever done, but it was worth it.

Legend had been stiff as a board the first few moments he had been in contact before giving in, rolling so he was pressed against 'Rule's front. His breathing hitched a few times, but quickly settled, using 'Rule as their focus.

"... Thanks," he said softly, then regretted it as Hyrule flicked the sensitive shell of his ear. 

"Don't want thanks," he was told. "Want you to _talk_."

The kid... was a _shit_. 

He could admire that in a person.

And, if they were in his era... Well, if Ravio was slumming at his place again...

He chuckled, a dry sound. "She doesn't know this, and... well, just keep it to yourself, ok? But... Princess Zelda is my sister."

The expected outburst never came, but Twilight, from the other side of the fires, fell off his stump with a clatter of chainmail.

'Rule just looked puzzled... which slowly morphed into a look of... hurt? "You... have a sister?" He said the word like it was unfamiliar, like he was taking it in his hands and examining it, letter by letter.

He nodded slowly, wary. 

"And... she d-doesn't know?"

It was only Twilight awake. He could be soft and no one but the teenaged werewolf would know. And... as distrustful as he was normally... Twilight, no, _all_ the Links _,_ were people he could trust. 

He could be soft for 'Rule.

He shifted so the embrace was reversed, Hyrule now the little spoon. "We were separated young, too young to remember, and it just wasn't safe for either of us to know. I found out on a quest, and... well. Our court politics-"

He paused a moment as a full-body tremor wracked 'Rule, and without conscious thought, he began chafing his arms to hold off a chill that wasn't physical. 

"Our court politics are _bad_. Not as bad as yours, clearly, but... after that steaming pile of 'blin shit Agahnim put her through all that crap on my first quest... it... I just _couldn't_ do that to her..."

Hyrule kept his chin tucked low, but nodded slowly. "So, to protect her?" 

He nodded. "Honestly, we only ever talk in passing. We're related by blood, but... she's not family. Not really. The only family I remember is my uncle, and Agahnim stole that." He waved off Hyrule as he began to apologize. "It's fine. I mean, it's not, but he's been gone a while now. Nothing is going to bring him back, so I just try to remember the good memories in the orchard when I was a kid."

The smaller was quiet for a long time after that. "She's why you're upset."

"Mostly, yeah. I just don't feel comfortable talking to her much, or spending time at the palace. She's the Princess, not my sister, and I feel like I'm on eggshells."

'Rule pushed back, blinking back up at him as he frowned. 

A slow, deliberate move, and his hand was moving, and faster than he would have believed, his nose was smarting. 

The little shit had just _flicked_ his nose.

"Don't," was the simple response. "We'll all be there, too. And besides... Warriors will probably try to do that thing he did with the pretty girls in Wild's era. Or the one that kept bending over and showing her garter in Four's. Or that weird stuff he kept trying to say to Malon."

It took him a few moments to process that, before his eyes went _wide_. "I swear to the Three, whether she knows it or not, I will _shank_ him if he tries to pick up my sister." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. I feel like... Ursula from The Little Mermaid, hanging the little seaslugs over her vat of magic. 
> 
> 'Dance, little slugs, dance.'
> 
> Will the next chapter be angst? Will it be fluff?
> 
> Or will it be an entire chapter of Warriors hitting on Legend's unacknowledged sister?
> 
> (Also, yes. I grew up on/around farms. A group of cattle? They are the ladies, and you'd best be treating them proper.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking with a sprinkle of found-family discussions.
> 
> 'Rule has a bad time.
> 
> Legend has a talk he doesn't really want to have. 
> 
> To be fair, the others with him have more of it than he does, but v0v.
> 
> You know, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, and I really don't know if I like it. I wrote it while exceedingly tired, with a goddamned hairball asshole of a cat (yes, I headcannon that Legend links his curses together like I do) who felt that the middle of my back was the best place to sleep. It does, however, push the plot to a point where I get to (soon!) introduce a new character, so there's that.

They were off early the next morning, the glowing cinders of their campfires covered with dirt, any other sign of their passing swept away. 

Legend was... anxious, not a sensation he was familiar with, or a fan of. Was this how Wild, and Ladies above, Hyrule felt? 

It sucked a giant sack of 'blin bits.

Time was near the front of the group with him, drawing him into conversation about the era. Good man, he knew not to bring up his quests. He found himself answering despite himself, not even being sarcastic.

Well, not _very_ sarcastic.

Behind them, Warriors and Twi occasionally threw in questions of their own. Sky and Wind were busy playing some sort of silly "I spy" game, with each round getting progressively more ridiculous. 

Four had drifted towards the rear of the group, the designated gremlin wrangler for the day. Both 'Rule and Wild were lagging, and occasionally had to be pulled back onto the trail and away from any potential wandering. 

The shortest sighed. At least they weren't tag-teaming him, instead mostly behaving... even if Wild had some twigs in his hair.

Hyrule looked like he was lost in thought, turning a damaged arrowhead over in his hands without even seeming to realize he was doing it. Four's smithy-self was mentally twitching, wanting to take the bit of metal from him and work it back into proper shape and sharpness... but the way 'Rule was fiddling with it, anything sharper would lead to injury. Better to just let him have his fidget time. 

"... Four?" 

He jerked himself back to attention. Apparently 'Rule had said his name at least twice, judging from the concerned sideways look he got. 

"Sorry, was thinking about... I don't remember. What's up?"

He adjusted his shoulder strap, his arm unconsciously tucked up against his previously injured ribs. "I... do... can I ask a q-question?"

Thankfully his long hair hid his flinch. A stuttering 'Rule was, as they had learned, an emotionally fragile 'Rule. "Sure," he chirped instead, bouncing on his toes. Behind him, he could _feel_ Wild tighten his gap up, could imagine his ears twitching.

"Did... am... am I the only one who doesn't remember their family?"

His stomach dropped like a stone. Oh boy. That was one doozy of a question. His mind raced desperately, trying to find some sort of an answer. 

Family was one of their regular conversations at night. Time had his wife, Twi had the villagers, whether or not there was a blood relation. Wars had memories of his family, Wind had Aryl and his grandma... he and Legend both had their uncles. Sky had his fiancé, so they were so often told. Even _Wild_ had a memory, however vague, of his parents and a shadowy sister. 

Fucking. _Thrice_. 

What in the Name of the Triad had bought this on? He was so totally not emotionally prepared to deal with this. In the span of an instant, between 'Rule's voice trailing off and his frantic mind having a meltdown, he briefly entertained the notion of grabbing the taller by his wrist, pulling him forward, and shoving him at Legend. Or making Twi see if Wolfie was shadowing them. 

Something. _Anything_.

"What bought that up?" 

Thank you, _blessed_ Three. Wild was on 'Rule's other side now, his head tilted questioningly. 

Hyrule flinched, nearly jumping into Four's arms when Wild appeared like a poe at his elbow. He hadn't meant to really ask the question, but the weight of it had been on him all day, since his talk with Legend the night before. 

"Oh... um..." How could he answer that without giving away Leg's privacy? "... was just thinking..."

Wild and Four shared a covert look behind his back. He was clearly uncomfortable about it, embarrassed. 

Four leaned into 'Rule's side as they kept walking, Wild matching their pace. "I... I think so. I'm sorry, 'Rule..." And how he hated himself that all he could be was _sorry_. Saying that meant _nothing_. They had all realized, as they had slowly opened up to each other over the weeks, that 'Rule came from a less-than-good place. It had only come up in shushed talks, never involving Hyrule himself. The kid was too skittish as it was. 

'Rule was stiff against him for a moment, before leaning back into Four on his next stride. "It's ok," he said softly, even though they all knew it wasn't. "You know, I'm not even from Hyrule..."

Wild stopped, his hand on 'Rule's worn leather bracer. "You're... not?" he blinked, looking completely bewildered by the idea. Four himself was blinking rapidly. Beyond Hyrule? What else was there? Labrynna? Holodrum? Termina? The Dark World? Twilight? No, that couldn't be... could it? One of them would have for _certain_ picked up the stink of foreign magic on one of their own.

"... I'm from the far west of Hyrule... Calatia."

In the words of Wind, where in the everliving _fuck_ was that? "... the Queen there... Seline... had me fight my shadow... I never went back after that..." His voice had grown softer, and he kept his eyes resolutely down.

Four felt like he had been punched in the gut, stumbling as he tried to get himself under control. Look at 'Rule, dropping bombs left and right. 

Wild appeared between the two of them, dropping an arm across each of their shoulders. "That's pretty neat," he grinned, after casting a subtle look at Four. "We should ask Legend later if he knows about the place? Maybe we can visit!"

Surprisingly, this didn't set 'Rule off further, and he only nodded. This gave Four a few more minutes to get himself shaken off from wrapping his mind around the idea of having more than one Shadow. He would have to talk to Time about it later, he had vague memories of the old man saying something along the same lines, one late night around the fire. 

* * *

The town outside the castle was small, dingy. If Time had to guess, Legend had purposely led them on the more scenic, more defensible route in. 

They raised a few eyebrows as they passed, mothers pulling their children into their houses and old men leaning on their canes, their looks deep and inscrutable. Legend ignored it well, but Time was no one's fool. 

He could see fingers clenched so tightly they were white and trembling, hooked onto his belt. 

The looks didn't bother him much, but behind them, the group had tightened up. Warriors had taken over minding Wind, to keep the boy from running his mouth at an inopportune time. Four and Sky were talking in hushed tones, and Twi had dropped to be their rearguard with Hyrule.

Speaking of, their traveler was looking like his anxiety was getting to him, even despite Twilight's rather obvious attempts to distract him. The younger was turning a piece of metal over between his fingers, moving them almost manically. 

They were just checking in with the Princess, Legend had insisted, and then going straight to his house. It was a short visit. 

He bit back a sigh, something he seemed to be doing more and more around these gremlins. They were working without so much information, and he _hated_ it. 

Nearly as much as he hated Hylia, but that was a different matter. 

They would need to all sit together at some point in the near future and share information. 

He'd have to have Twi come as Wolfie, they'd likely need an emotional support wolf.

Legend was leading them around the side of the towering castle's wall, its buttresses casting long shadows over the surrounding settlements. The giant stones that made the walls were work smooth in their age, bits of lichen and moss the only signs of life on the outside. The vet had been quiet, but not withdrawn, so small favors. 

He led them to a small, recessed door in the walls, checking over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't lost anyone before knocking what had to be a code of some sort onto the solid, worn wood. The short, quick raps sounded dully hollow, almost muffled.

A moment later and a slide opened high on the door, over Legend's head and nearer to Time's eye level. It hit the wood stop hard, almost certainly leaving an indent in it. The eyes that were revealed were dark, angry, and looked around at the group before focusing on Legend's somewhat distinctive hair and his clashing cap.

The slide slammed home with the same force with which it opened, perhaps even harder, and there was the clattering of deadbolts before the thick door creaked open. 

Legend gave the Three a quick mental acknowledgement when the guard let them in, the soldier keeping his expression studiously blank. "The Princess has been notified of your arrival, Hero," he said only, his voice oddly muffled behind the metal of his helm. 

He had to give the man credit. His voice only held the slightest bit of derision when he said 'hero'. 

Seemed like the politics of the Court hadn't changed in his absence.

The last member of their group inside, the door was shut with unnecessary force, its _clang_ echoing down the dimly lit passages of the lower castle. It was a disturbingly final sound.

He could do this. He could. 

Shoulders squared, Legend nudged Time, and began his stroll (or, at least, he hoped it was a confident stroll and not an upset _darting_ ) towards the populated areas of the castle.

* * *

Twi was worried, and desperately wanted to pull Time aside, but there was just no space in the narrow corridor, and no way to do it without potentially antagonizing the guards that were tailing them. Their escort? Their warders? Stolen glances back, their expressions suggested both as being equal possibilities. 

As they walked, as the corridors seemed to go downwards before going back up, Hyrule seemed to get smaller and smaller, his narrow shoulders hunching up, so they nearly touched his drooping ears. He had tried asking what was wrong, but 'Rule's eyes just flicked back to the guards, then locked on the back of Wind's head with a sharp, neck-cracking shake of his head. He still had the arrowhead in his hand, but his fidgeting had stopped. Instead, the metal was clenched in a white-fingered fist.

There was the faintest tang of blood in the air, the copper burning Twi's sensitive nose. So, he'd managed to slice his hand open. 

He suspected that trying to get it away from him would just cause a scene, and as much as he despised it, did nothing.

The scent got sharper each time they passed a door, ancient wood framing tiny, barred windows. 'Rule was visibly trembling when they passed a few recesses, sealed by rusted bars and freshly oiled locks.

He tried starting some small talk, anything, but Hyrule remained stubbornly silent. His breathing was too fast, his eyes locked ahead. 

Their traveler, their _explorer_ , wasn't exploring. If nothing else, that screamed that there was something wrong.

Their path continued, the dark hallways gradually becoming better lit as they progressed up narrow staircases. Soon, the dirty, soiled rushes on the floor became frayed carpets, then pristine ones with nary a dust mote to be seen. The guards leading them stopped before a grand door, the wood the newest they had seen, the hardware well-oiled and clean. 

The lead guard, a captain by the chevrons on his armor, pushed the door open. "The Princess will see you, Hero, and two of your companions."

There was a rumble through the group, it seemed no one liked the idea of being split up. Sky had to throw a hand over Wind's mouth to keep him still. 

Legend's eyes ran over the group, pausing for a moment when he caught 'Rule in Twilight's shadow, the gremlin trying to hide in plain sight. If there hadn't been so many bodies between them, Twi suspected he'd have been instantly by his side.

Twi caught his worried glance, telegraphing his motions as he wrapped an arm around subtly trembling shoulders, making his intentions clear. There was anguish in Leg's eyes, but they hardened in the next moment. 

Time and Warriors were selected, and quickly led off as the rest of the group was ushered into the well-appointed, but completely _cold_ , unfeeling sitting room.

* * *

Those who stayed were agitated in their room. Sure, it was spacious, there were small sandwiches set out... but it seemed _fake_. 

Four had ushered Wild and Wind to the table where the food was laid out, accepting Sky's nod of thanks and approval gracefully. Twi and Sky himself had trailed behind 'Rule, who was still clearly not in the here and now. His shoulders were so hunched he was closer in height to Wind currently, instead of a hair taller than Legend. He still hadn't spoken, and his hand was _still_ clenched around the metal in his hand. 

'Rule had settled in the far corner of the room, his back mashed uncomfortably against the two abutting stone walls. His knees had come up to his chin, his breathing a stuttering, uncontrolled thing, his eyes locked to the floor.

Triad bless Sky, because he settled next to him, acting as if there was absolutely nothing out of the norm. "Want to talk, Hyrule?" he asked, and Twilight realized that, even as Sky moved, he kept some sort of physical contact with their traveler. A hand on his back, shoulders pressed together, and now, pressed against his side.

Only one of his hands moved, a sharp, jerky motion. 

Twilight blinked. That looked _awfully_ familiar. He made a soft sound at Sky, and although puzzled, the knight repeated the question, slower this time. 

Again, only one of his hands moved. 

Fucking _Hylia._

What in the name of the Three had happened to set Hyrule off so badly he had gone nonverbal? Sky gave a helpless shake of his head, the expression on his face showing he clearly had the same thought. This hadn't happened before, and the same three members of their merry band that would know how to deal with this were the exact same three that _weren't_ with them.

And wouldn't it _figure_ that his Hylian sign wasn't quite the same as his own?

And he sure couldn't shift forms to Wolfie.

Not in the middle of a castle. 

Sky had only let out of a soft sigh of resignation, his face carefully neutral as he gave 'Rule's now-still hand a look. He swept off his sailcloth and shook it out, draping it over 'Rule so it covered the majority of him, making him look like some form of ancient, withered monk. He resettled at his side, Twilight dropping to the other, and focused only on keeping up small talk.

* * *

Warriors subtly fluffed his scarf as their _escort_ knocked on the enormous, gilded door that led to what had to be the royal audience chamber. Legend had tugged off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair to work out a few tangles before giving up and putting it back on. Time looked disinterested.

He knew better.

A disinterested Time? 

Even with one working eye, there wasn't much the man didn't see. 

The door swung open slowly, the guard who had been leading them taking a step in and bowing low. "The Hero of the Realm, Ser Link!" 

Warriors was mildly impressed. The man had an _excellent_ parade ground voice. 

A few steps forward, and the door closed behind them. 

A plush carpet, a deep scarlet ~~the color of fresh blood~~ , stretched before them, a hundred feet or more, before ending at a short staircase, ending in a dais. A massive throne sat atop, cushioned in a thick, purple velvet pillow, and upon that...

She could be nothing save a descendent of Hylia.

Her hair was the color of straw, her eyes a piercing blue.

Even without Legend telling them, Time would have suspected a familial relationship. The girl had the same cheekbones as Legend, the same glint to her eyes, the same snubbed nose. Legend's hair was much darker, his skin more weatherworn than this seemingly delicate-looking princess.

There was a calculating glint in her eyes that was clear, even as they approached.

Legend dropped to a knee at a fair distance from the dais, a clenched fist over his heart in what must be a local tradition. He shared a glance with Wars, and they each bowed stiffly, at the waist. 

The vet didn't stay prostrate long, rising smoothly just a moment later. His eyes seemed to be looked on a spot above the Princess's shoulders, but the effect was good enough to make anyone except the most observant notice. 

"Your Majesty," Legend's voice was modulated, any emotion tightly reined in. "I have temporarily returned from a Quest to make an inquiry, if you would permit it."

Her look was the same as his Impa's, when she had first taught him how to play the lullaby - calculating, her vision on the far future, not on the here and present. It rubbed him the wrong way, but then again... Time would be the first to admit that he didn't exactly have a spectacular history with royalty.

"What is this inquiry, Ser Link? And does it have anything to do with these... new companions... of yours?"

Legend looked, just for an instant, like he had sucked a lemon. "This is Warriors, and Time, Your Majesty. They, and the others, are currently sharing in my quest."

She looked predatory. 

He _hated_ it. This was his _sister_ , and telling her would likely get them both dead. 

Besides... it was starting to look like factions at Court had started to work on her.

"Tell me of this Quest."

He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment to take what mental support he could from the steady presences behind him. "We have been summoned, by Hylia herself," he tried to not gag on the name, "to rid the eras of dark portals that have been springing up, producing monsters of kinds that have never been seen, stronger than anything that has ever been seen. They seem to be infected with some sort of darkness, and we are unsure of what their goal is at the moment, Majesty."

"Rid the eras? Explain, Ser." She had leaned forward on her throne, the elbow that had been propped on the arm now resting on her knee, her chin in hand. 

Time took a half-step forward. "If I may, Your Majesty?"

She flicked her hand imperiously. 

"We have just been set on this quest by the Three, and by Hylia." Legend bit back the urge to laugh hysterically. They weren't even entirely sure _who_ had put them on this quest, but Time seemed to be a master bullshit artist. "We have little information, and as yet, are not sure we, as a group, are comfortable interpreting the wills of the Three."

The Princess only nodded, a small furrow appearing between her brows. "The Divine do work in mysterious ways," she admitted, her chin rising from her hand as she smoothed out her skirts. 

"Your Ladyship," Warriors took his own step forward. "Have their been any reports from your locals of any new monsters? Stronger ones, with black blood? Or of portals with swirling purple and black magic?" Legend wanted to step on his foot and snark. Was 'Ladyship' even an official title?

The small furrow of the frown deepened. "I will have my vizier go through any complains that might have been received, the peasantry rarely proceed far enough through the process to address the Court directly."

Well, that was a telling bit of information. 

"Would it be permissible, Your Highness, if we may excuse ourselves back to my home, so that we might prepare our equipment for when the Ladies give us direction? There are nine, of our group, and I would not wish to disturb your court with our presence." What he wanted to say, 'Can you let me go the fuck home, because this place is a clown show?' - but that would go poorly. Besides, he had recognized the guards that had led them here.

The new royal guard.

Gross.

They were all relatively new in their service to the throne, all the old guards having been exterminated in the time of Agahnim. The old guards were more of a hereditary nature, though new additions had come in over history. His uncle had been the last full-blooded knight of the order.

These new guards... they were thugs. These were the bullies that had tormented him when he had been a small child, had taunted him for his simple dreams of a Thrice-damned _orchard_.

He had no desire to stay anywhere near them for any longer than absolutely necessary, and, despite what kind of mask he put on, had no desire for any of his _friends_ to deal with them, either.

And... if the Princess was surrounding herself with them? That hinted that politics had gotten far worse.

Quite frankly, he didn't want to deal with it. He managed to stop himself from scrubbing an arm over his face. Hadn't he done _enough_? Multiple quests, and goddamned Hylia couldn't even give him a quiet retirement.

The Princess - oh. She was still there, speaking. "-ing and I will have a messenger deliver whatever information the vizier can compile."

He bowed low, forcing himself to get it together. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he intoned, keeping his voice monotone, as they respectfully escaped her presence.

The great, gilded monstrosity of a door slammed shut behind them, and he was not ashamed to bend over, lean on his knees, and take a deep, gasping breath. He _hated_ court shenanigans, and the court itself hadn't even been present.

Time squeezed his shoulder, and while he wouldn't, couldn't admit it, he _appreciated_ it more than the old man could realize.

A nudge from Warriors, a glint in his eyes that promised additional shenanigans. "She's cute."

Time had the unmitigated gall to _laugh_ as he grabbed both of the younger men by their collars, keeping them from shanking each other. "Let's go collect the other hooligans and head out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule Historia, and even the original LoZ game info, said that the Link in that series was a "traveler visiting Hyrule". Y'all should know by now, if I had a scrap of information that I can generate angst from, I will gladly do so. His parents are, according to wiki sources, mentioned in the Valiant comics, but those were so awful I can't bring myself to use them. And my 'awful' takes into account that I read the Star Trek and Star Wars comics from that time period. God, they were bad.
> 
> I've only seen a few fics that have characters other than Wild be selectively mute, but it actually makes a bit of sense for Hyrule. In an era as inherently dangerous as his is, it would make sense to use sign on a semi-regular basis when out and about for a safety precaution, much like modern police forces and armies do. 
> 
> Last headcannon for this end note: the Downfall Timeline is decaying fast, at this point of it - partly the reason why Legend had so many quests available to him. Hence, the Princess of the time is slowly being corrupted by outsiders who are disillusioned by the lack of divine intervention in their shitshow of an era.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking in the rain.
> 
> Meet Ravio.
> 
> Post-dinner conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ilu beautiful reviewers. Soon my ego will be so swollen that my head will pop off my shoulders, and I shall transcend and _become_. 
> 
> Totally working on a side-piece of one-shots and missing scenes.

'Collect the hooligans' he had said.

Made it sound _easy_ , even.

Legend mumbled darkly under his breath as he lead the group away from the castle, their traveling cloaks turned up to a man to keep out the cold rain that had begun falling while they were inside.

Time had bodily kept him on task since they had 'collected' the others, murmured words of not giving anything away, of a lack of trust, even as Twilight kept Hyrule tight to his side.

Outsiders wouldn't have noticed, but the goatherd was guiding him with gentle nudges, a steadying hand on his wrist, hidden by the heavy, wet cloaks. 

He _hated_ it, but Time was right.

If he singled 'Rule out, he was putting him in danger, putting a _target_ on his back.

So instead of doing what he _really_ wanted, he splashed through the puddles, trying not to skid on the wet cobblestones as they slipped from the town. The majority of residents had vanished inside once the heavens broke wide open, which suited them all just fine. 

The fewer who saw them pass, the better.

They trudged for a handful of miles once outside of town limits, the beacon lights of the castle having vanished behind the low clouds. War had let Wind climb on his back, Sky the same for Four, as the two shortest struggled in the sucking mud of the road. The wagon ruts held deceptively deep puddles, and Wind losing his boot just once was once too many times. 

His vocabulary of vulgarity was _quite_ impressive. Legend made a mental note to ask him exactly _what_ a 'scum-sucking bilge rat son of a redead's left titty' was. Or how one produced a son. Or how it sucked scum.

Twilight and 'Rule were bringing up the rear, Wild having dropped back to walk with them. Of the entire group, the gremlin was the most comfortable with being soaked to the bone, his era's weather being a capracious thing, and he chatted on as if he wasn't absolutely _dripping_ , his boots not making squelching sounds with each step. 'Rule was buried deep in his cloak, and Leg had to bite back a soft smile.

The cape had 'found' its way into his pack before they had left War's era, a spare thing that the captain had claimed the quartermaster was going to discard for being 'last year's model'. Time had actually choked at that comment, memorable for its comedic value, and had waved off 'Rule's questioning of if he had eaten too quickly.

He dragged himself back to the present, letting off a soft huff of relief as they passed the outer borders of the orchard. His house was just ahead, tucked snugly in the center of the apple grove. Even through the lashing rain, he could pick up the soft smell of wood smoke.

Ravio was still crashing then, the no-good freeloader.

"Almost there," he called back, hissing as a few drops of the ice-cold water found their way under his hood. With the wind roaring through the branches around them though, it was impossible to tell if anyone had heard him.

Ladies above, he was _mad_ at himself for not snagging a few lanterns from the castle before he had ~~fled with his tail between his legs~~ left. The orchard, as much as he loved it, reveled in the pure satisfaction he had whenever he walked through the rows of trees, was _creepy as fuck_ on dark, windswept nights.

* * *

Twilight nudged Hyrule forward, his nose picking up on the faint scent of wood smoke through the swaying trees. Legend seemed to have a good idea where they were all going, so he kept his focus on the two gremlins in his charge. Wild, thank the Three, was behaving and _not_ wandering, and had instead attached himself to 'Rule's other side like a limpet. Even more surprisingly, Wild seemed to be the best versed in sign, able to figure out most of what 'Rule couldn't quite get out himself. 

Sometimes, the rancher considered as he corrected their path to avoid the largest of the mud puddles, it was best to just _not_ ask and just accept it.

Go with the flow.

Breath deep, seek peace.

Seriously, it was better to just not ask. Wild already had a hundred near nap on his resume, the survival of a calamity that wiped out nearly the entire population of his Hyrule. Did he _really_ want to know why he knew sign?

No, sir.

He did, however, need to find out why Wild's cloak seemed to actively _repel_ water. For science, of course.

Not jealousy.

Certainly not because it would take _hours_ to shake all the excess water off of his pelt.

A faint glow finally broke through the murk, revealing a small house in the midst of tidy rows of trees. Totally _not_ what he would expected of Legend, he considered as he nudged the chaos twins ahead. No moat, no snarling guard dogs, no poison plants... and a lack of 'No Trespassing' signs.

It was a moderately sized, two-floor A-frame cottage, a gravel path leading to the front door. A small vegetable garden was visible just to the side, a few trellises of tomatoes secured safely against the weather. The windows were shuttered, but the warm glow of a fire inside pierced the slats. 

Definitely _not_ what he was expecting. 

'Rule paused for a half-second, mid-stride, and Twi caught him up against his side in what he hoped was a comforting gesture before nudging him forward again. 

They hadn't been able to work out exactly what had set him off so badly, but Sky seemed to know. He had only answered with a subtle shake of his head when asked though, a sad look crossing his face. 

He and Wild were _so_ going to bully Sky into spilling what he knew. 

* * *

The knock on the door was more the result of a slamming fist as opposed to the rapping of knuckles, but any sound softer would likely have been stolen away by the wind. 'Rule watched cautiously, feeling strangely safe in the heavy fabric of his cloak as Legend creatively insulted the door and its heritage for not being unlocked. With Twi on one side and Wild on the other, he felt... not better, not for a long shot, but far more _together_ than he had been in the castle.

He shot the Triad a plea that he would _never_ have to walk through a castle's dungeon like that ever again.

It bought too many bad memories far too close to the surface for him to be able to push them all down to the locked box at the back of his mind where he kept them. 

He didn't want the others to worry, but he hadn't been able to tell them that he was _fine_ after they got out. 

And he was.

He was fine.

And that's what anyone would be told, once he could get his tongue and vocal cords to cooperate with him.

Right now, in this moment, standing in a soaking wet oilskin, he was _fine_.

... being flanked by two people he trusted unequivocally helped, too, surrounded by six other _friends_ and _brothers_.

Another knock on the door and Legend's angry monologue at the door continued. His hood was down, and his blond hair was absolutely _plastered_ to his skull. Strangely, the bit of pink in it was far darker when wet, nearly the same color as his over tunic. 

Ahead of them, Sky and Wars were hovering over Four and Wind, the younger of whom was visibly shivering, his nose comically red. Twilight was about to pull his pelt off and offer it for warmth, when the door open.

* * *

Legend nearly slumped in relief as his door swung open, revealing a pair of stunning green eyes framed by shaggy black hair... and a buck-toothed grin.

"Mr. Hero!" Ravio chirped, lunging forward into the rain to pull him into a hug. "You said you were going on a short trip!" He sounded affronted.

He flailed, his arms waving uselessly as water splashed everywhere, soaking into Ravio's tunic. "Rav-," he gasped, hoping his hood would cover his flush. "G-guests!"

A slow blink. 

"... oh."

As Ravio became fully cognizant of the _huge group_ of _heavily armed_ figures around him, he ducked back behind Leg, wringing his hands. He also suddenly became aware of the absolute deluge coming from the sky.

"... would you all like to come in?"

* * *

Ravio puttered in the kitchen, keeping an ear open for the band of heroes in the living area of the small house. Mr. He- _Legend_ , he reminded himself, had ~~threatened~~ warned his friends to _not_ go fiddling around in his boxes of stored gear. His liberal hand waving and vague words on curses, hexes, and other nasty things had gotten most of the others to adopt a wary air.

He really hoped the others followed their example.

He stirred the stew idly, chewing his lip.

Several of the new Links stunk of magic.

Like... _reeked_.

The one with the facial tattoos definitely had the aroma of the Twili. It was a sharp scent, like moldering autumn leaves. 

The shortest one, the one with the eyes that shifted colors... his was hard to place, but it was there.

The eldest stank of time magic.

Honestly, it wasn't several of them that stunk. 

They _all_ did.

But one of them... he poked his head around the corner, still biting his lip. 

They all had traces of magic around them. 

One of them had so much they _had_ to be a mage. It was honestly a surprise that one of them wasn't glowing.

But Mr- Legend had said that mages, true mages, were _rare_. 

Of course, he also hadn't been told _where_ exactly all these "heroes" were from.

He had his suspicions, of course, but that's all they were. 

For now.

The stew bubbled in its pot, splashing up a bit of broth. He flapped an arm at his sleeve, humming, as he gave it a final stir. Maybe he could make a game out of it? 

His face lit up. That sounded like a plan, actually. He would sniff out which one of the nine it was.

* * *

It wasn't the youngest, that was for sure. Magic needed a certain amount of... restraint. 

This Wind kid? 

Yeah, no.

Same with Wild. Legend had called them gremlins? 

Accurate.

Ravio blew on his spoonful of stew, looking over the edge of his bowl. The living space was crowded with all ten of them in it, but comfortable. Blankets and bedrolls were scattered over the floor - clearly they were all used to close quarters anyway. 

He found his attention drawn to the slight form tucked behind the one with the scarf. That one had been completely silent, accepting his bowl and his roll (that had been stuffed into a belt pouch?) before retreating. He would have missed it totally if he hadn't been actively looking for it, but his own magic... and his piece of the Triforce... seemed to resonate when the bowl changed hands. 

No. He was the one, Ravio was sure of it. 

But... as much as magic required restraint, it also presupposed a certain amount of self-assuredness.

The young man who held his bowl as if concerned that someone would try to take it? 

Lorule had the glut of mages that Hyrule didn't seem to have, and the schools to train them. He'd been apprenticed early, not that he had ever been very _good,_ but he had seen others - those apprenticed like he himself had been, those who went to schools...

Those who had slipped through the cracks and had self-taught themselves.

His suspicions were growing, even as his bowl emptied. 

Self-teaching magic was inherently _dangerous,_ and more than one would-be mage had found themselves fried by their own magic... and now that he'd made contact with that magic... It was like walking past a wagon accident. Once acknowledged, _seen_... he couldn't _unsee_ it. 

He dragged his spoon across the bottom of his bowl, scooping up a last bit of onion and broth. 

He needed more information, and he knew who to pry it from.

* * *

"... what do you want, Rav?"

Legend was exhausted, a fierce headache pounding behind his eyes as he watched his roommate? tenant? wash the dinner dishes. He sat on the kitchen counter, his shoulders slumped. Ravio had been clear he wanted to talk as they cleared the table, so the rest of the group had been sent to sleep while they caught up. The rain drumming on the roof should hopefully provide a pleasant enough backdrop to keep nightmares away, the house warm and cozy and _safe_.

His dark-haired doppelgänger set the stew pot to the side to let it drip-dry, chewing his lip as he did when he was trying to frame his thoughts in words. 

It was a look that he knew well, and made him worry. 

"Do... do you know you have a mage in your group?"

He blinked, his headache roaring. This was probably something he didn't want to deal with, but knowing Ravio, he wasn't going to have a choice.

"... you probably mean Hyrule. He's... this is going to sound weird, but he's my descendent."

It was proof to how much weird _shit_ he had been exposed to since meeting Mr. Hero that this Hyrule kid being his alternate's descendent? Literally no big deal.

"I thought mages were rare?" he tilted his head to the side, the ears attached to the back of his hood drooping.

He wanted to massage his temples, but he resisted. "They are. He can do things that I've never heard of... he can heal, Ravs. Like... wounds that would have been _fatal_. And some weird shield thing? Oh... and _lightening_. But... the healing is..." He was babbling, and didn't care. "It _all_ takes so much out of him, we... the rest of us... decided to not ask him unless there is literally no other way."

And there was his proof.

"He taught himself, didn't he?" He set the last of the now-clean bowls aside and leaned against the counter opposite Legend, back to chewing on his lip. He really, _really_ hated when he was right.

"From what he's told us, yes. He... when we found him, he was living alone in a cave. We didn't know he could do _any_ until Twi- Twilight - got stabbed in the chest. Turned out he'd healed-" he flushed. "I had sprained my ankle, and healed it without saying anything or without any of us knowing just before. He passed out after healing Twi."

Telling his friend that he had seen self-taught mages kill themselves, literally burn themselves from the inside out, doing the exact same thing?

There was a time and place for that, and this was neither.

He couldn't help the face he made, however. 

"Do you think he'd talk to me? I mean... you know what I can do... maybe I can help him a little? Because, seriously, Mr. Hero... using a lot of magic _should_ make someone tired, like running a race - the same effect as a lot of physical exertion. Passing out?"

Legend made a matching face. "I know, it's not good. Can... can you talk to him? You're the only person I know who can do magic without some sort of spell or focus."

The Lorulian hummed, his mind already racing and plotting what he could do to help. "... I have some ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it the more I dislike a chapter, the more y'all like it? Pffff. Literally just moving things along in this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rav and 'Rule gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally all dialogue.
> 
> I need a fight scene soon.

It was... nice... _peaceful_ , sitting out under the trees in the orchard.

After the fierce windstorm of the night before, 'Rule had snuck out early, before even Wild was up to make breakfast, to go exploring. His era didn't have orchards, and most of the fruit-bearing trees... well, if the fruit itself didn't get you, the tree itself would.

They were very possessive of what was theirs. 

But these trees... they felt safe. Rows of gnarled, knotty trunks topped by a veritable sea of slowly changing leaves and bright red apples showed no signs of trying to attack him,

though the same couldn't be said of the angry little squirrels, chattering noisily overhead. 

He had settled some distance from Legend's house against the lee side of a tree, not entirely lost, and fumbled through his pouch for a moment. The book Wars had loaned him tumbled out, as well as the buttered roll from dinner the night before, wrapped carefully in a scrap of cloth. 

He tucked his knees up and set the open book between them, setting the tiny twig he had been using as a place marker to the side. Reading was coming... easier... finally... and the current book he had borrowed dealt with the geology of War's era. 

He liked rocks.

They told so much, but weren't noisy.

He really, really appreciated his alternates, his brothers? But sometimes the pressure of eight other people relying on him was too much. And... after their trip through the dungeons the day before... 

At least no one had jumped on him and tried to get him to force out what was wrong. He had told Legend... but he didn't think he'd be able to tell the others. 

It wasn't a matter of trust, far from it. He trusted each of them unequivocably. 

It was a matter that he'd be a mess before he was halfway through. He'd rather just _forget_.

He settled back against the shaggy bark of the tree, his back protected by his cloak. Wars had given it to him, and he wouldn't even deny that, after the initial concern about its origins, he had come to love it. It was a thick, treated felt, double-layered and warm, and long enough that it swept the tops of his feet when he walked. 

And it made a lovely blanket, wrapping him up against the damp grass and chill in the air, left from the storm of the previous night. 

Taking a deep, refreshing breath of the crisp morning, he flipped a page and began reading.

* * *

Ravio couldn't hide his smile as Mr. H- no, he reminded himself yet again, Legend's friend jumped. 

He hadn't been hard to find, his trail clear in the dewy grass. He hadn't been creepping, honest! 

... he'd just felt the need to watch this one first before directly interacting. Old training died hard, after all. His old master would have whacked him over the knuckles for approaching an unknown mage without doing any sort of research first, or announcing his presence.

So he had watched for a few minutes, half-behind a nearby tree, as Hyrule had flipped pages of the book, slowly. He followed the words with a finger, sometimes pausing to puzzle out a word, usually with a scrunched nose.

Of course, he had felt the need to drop in.

Literally.

A subtle wiggle of his finger had an apple drop from the tree he was beneath, landing squarly in his lap.

The jump and the _meep_ that came from him was perfect.

Apparently his giggle wasn't as quiet as he thought, with a pair of wide eyes narrowing at him. It only lasted a moment, before the book and... was that half of the dinner roll from last night? were shoved back into a pouch.

He held his hands up in a clear sign of non-aggression and slowly came closer. From what Legend had said, Hyrule's... Hyrule... was much closer to Lorule before the restoration of their Triforce than anything the rest of the group had, so the resultant slump of his shoulders was something somewhat expected.  
He settled near him, tucking his own cloak underneath him to keep his trousers dry as he waved. "I don't think we really met last night... I'm Ravio," he chirped, dimpling. "Legend said I should come talk to you."

Not exactly the truth, but eh. Semantics. 

'Rule blinked at him, settling back against his tree slowly. "He... did? What about?" He cocked his head, giving the impression of a baby bird.

He wouldn't laugh at the kid. 

Not yet.

His grin, however, grew, and he capitalized on the fact that his slightly snaggled front tooth made him look much younger. 

He didn't respond immediately, however, not verbally. He pulled a hand out of his sleeve though and snapped his fingers. 

A tiny flicker of flame appeared above his now-closed fist. He opened his hand and the tendril flickered over his palm, following as he rolled his wrist over. 

Hyrule's mouth was opened in an 'o' of surprise, his eyes locked on the flame.

He wiggled his fingers through it, made it grow to the size of a cuccoo, then shrink to the size of a fly, before snapping his fingers again and dispelling it. 

"... h-how?" 

His dark eyes snapped up, fighting to keep a frown from his face. 

Hyrule was clearly... if not outright _scared_ , then clearly uncomfortable at best - his eyes darting around as if looking for watchers. "D-don't... isn't it..." He clenched his eyes and took a deep breath. "... they punish you for that, where I'm from." His voice shook, but didn't break.

Oh Ladies above. 

He had hoped he was wrong. 

But, he had told Legend he would try to help.

So he shrugged. "Then they're dumb," he responded bluntly, not pulling the punch. "Telling a mage to not use their magic is like telling a sighted man to gouge his eyes out, or cutting out someone's tongue. It's a part of you, and denying it usually leads to some pretty poor endings."

'Rule was blinking so fast that for half a moment, Ravio was convinced the kid had gotten an eyelash on his eye. 

"Legend said that using yours hurts you?" He softened his voice - he needed to make it clear that in no way was this the kid's fault. Self-confidence, he reminded himself, echoing the teachings of his long-dead master. 

Heh. The old man would be tickled pink by this. Pot, kettle? Meet black.

He waited for the cautious nod. "It shouldn't do that, not unless... say you're healing two or three major things at once, or linking a few major spells. It shouldn't exhaust you, not for a few one-offs."

"... it always has?"

He shook his head, doing his best to keep his expression smooth. "It really shouldn't, but you taught yourself, didn't you? And no-" he kept going before the kid could get any more down on himself. "No, that isn't something to be ashamed of. I couldn't do it, and _I_ had a teacher. And let me tell you, I was an _awful_ student. I might have accidentally turned his cat purple once... after I shattered every glass bowl in his kitchen... while trying to light a candle."

The choked giggle made it worth it. 

"It's... not exactly safe for you to be-" he paused, his brain racing for the right word. "... practicing on your own. You know, in case something happens that shouldn't."

He felt like he kicked a puppy, the look on the other's face downturned. 

Ravio was a touchy person, a rarity in Lorule. Hilda had literally kicked him the first time he had hugged her, surprised beyod measure at the sudden close contact. His old master had encouraged it, however, cackling madly whenever anyone bought it up. 

So he did what felt natural.

He leaned into Hyrule's side, getting very much into his personal space, and gave him a nudge. "Stop that," he chided gently. "That's why I came to find you. I... I can help, if you want?"

He blinked once, twice. "... can you?" he asked softly, completely bewildered. Ravio was Legend's friend, not his, but he had sought him out regardless.

What strange places these other Hyrules were.

Ravio was nodding vigorously, his hood flopping on his back. "If you'd like, of course. Can you tell me how you first used magic, or felt it?"

His stomach dropped. He really, really didn't want to talk about that part of his life, trapped and alone in the dungeons, especially not when it was so raw, so close to the surface. And hadn't he just been musing that very fact over? 

But Ravio had sought him out and offered help...

"I was..." He dropped his head, letting his cloak cover his ears and most of his face. "My version of Princess Zelda had ordered that I be arrested and locked in the dungeons until I could 'behave' and surrender the Triforce, but I couldn't." His voice cracked. "So they left me alone for... a long time. Weeks, maybe?" He shook his head. "I... they didn't feed me often, so I couldn't use meals to track time."

Rav leaned into him again, letting his arm rest over his shoulders. 

It was... comforting. It was a light weight, he could shed it and slip away if he wanted, but he found he didn't want to.

"I talked to myself a lot, told myself stories, conversations with nobody. Guards probably thought I was nuts." He laughed, letting Ravio's warmth sooth him. "One day... I started humming. It was dark, down in the cells, and I had talked myself hoarse... I was humming, and was hoping that someone would leave me a candle, and the little twig I was holding..."

Ravio's slow nodding was reassuring. "It lit up, didn't it? And you probably fell asleep immediately afterwards."  
He lit up. "Exactly!" His grin was crooked, and his shoulders seemed to come up. "They actually put me in a different cell after that, thinking I had done something. But I did it again, and the same thing happened."

"Magic... takes a lot of energy, and you said they didn't... you didn't eat a lot?" Well, that explained the belt pouch he kept squirreling food away into, at least in part. Some sort of innate self-preservation, aquired the hard way. 

A nod. "I figured out that I could make a stone light up, when I got tired of the dark. Or... when I wouldn't give the guards what they wanted, and they tried to... you know... if I hummed just right, that it didn't hurt... or when they did, I could fix myself."

He would leave slaughtering whoever had hurt him to Legend and his friends, because there was absolutely no way they were going to not lose their collective shits when this came out. He stilled himself with a deep breath instead. 

"So you focus by humming? There's a rythm you can hear, isn't there, one that only you can hear? Not like a heartbeat or anything like that, or like music, but a pattern that seems right?"

A nod, and wide, shining eyes. "You... know?"

He grinned back. "That's your focus. All mages have one, and they're all different. Some are as simple as concentrating on what you want to do, some need to have something physical - like a stone or a lucky trinket. Some need a wand, or an incantation. Humming isn't exactly common, but it's not unheard of."

"... what's yours?"

He coughed into his sleeve, looking chagrined. "My focus is... did you see the little white bird that wouldn't leave Li- Legend alone last night?" He waited for the nod and the smile at the memory of the small puffball, divebombing whichever member of the group was closest. "That's Sheerow. He's my familiar, which is another type of focus. He keeps me, or tries to, on the straight and narrow."

Legend or Hilda, or even his master, would have made some snort of snide, snarky comment about the bird not doing a very good job. 'Rule just blinked, trying to absorb all the information he could.

He poked through the fallen leaves on the ground, digging around until he pulled up a small, smooth rock that fit easily into his palm. "You said you could make a rock glow? Good. We're going to practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft.

**Author's Note:**

> mhmmhm. I'm reachable on discord as Beffah#2613.


End file.
